


Unexpected Tribulations

by User24601



Series: The Trials and Tribulations Series [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Law Enforcement, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mental Anguish, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rimming, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Situational Regression, Spanking, Threesome -M/M/M, Torture Porn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: Inopinatum Tribulationis: Unexpected TribulationsAbducted and held captive, NYPD Detective Robert Goren is forced to submit to mysterious medical procedures by unknown assailants. Every trace of who he was will be stripped away - not only his physical attributes, but psychological as well





	1. Inopinatum Tribulationis

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and archival warnings. This story starts out dark and stays that way until you get to the second part ([Elusive Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020360/chapters/29777763)). 
> 
> I appreciate anyone who takes the time read and leave a comment. Thank you so much! 
> 
> And, of course, there's my [Tumblr](https://fanficwriter24601.tumblr.com)... Do with it what you will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 1***  
> Detective Robert Goren is abducted and held against his will. The reason for his abduction is not initially clear but he is in for a rough ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION READERS: Do not read the comments unless you want spoilers!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/45166777842/in/dateposted-public/)

The detective regained consciousness like an old car sputtering to life on a cold day. Considering the cold hard floor he lay upon, it was an appropriate metaphor.  Surrounded by darkness, Robert Goren hadn’t a clue where he was or how he had gotten there. 

Instead, he tried to move, an intense ache thrummed through his core and down his extremities, taking his breath away. After giving himself a moment or two, he made another attempt, this time being careful to slowly adjust his position. As he moved his leg, he heard the clink of metal upon metal and felt a cold cuff around his ankle. Blindly feeling for the restraint, he realized it was an old-fashioned manacle, heavy and unwieldy. 

It was then that fear finally crept up and grasped hold of him.

Being in the army and then subsequently on the police force, Goren had become accustomed to dealing with high-risk situations. Fear was just part of the job, and he knew how to deal with it in a manner that kept him level-headed. But in all those other situations, he’d at least had some understanding of the circumstances. 

This circumstance was different. Not only did he not know where he was or how he had gotten there, but also he didn’t know who was responsible for this. From the pain and subsequent nausea coursing through his body, he surmised he had been drugged. 

“ _But for what purpose_?” He silently asked himself. “ _Think, Bobby, think_.”

If someone had wanted him dead, he would be already. He was alive; so his abductor most likely needed him to stay that way, at least for the time being. Goren tried to slow down his breathing and concentrate. Whatever was in his system was hampering his ability to think clearly. He needed something, some clue, to give him some context of the situation. 

The darkness that surrounded him was the first clue, a windowless room. The cold hard floor was the next, a basement. 

“ _So no point in yelling or screaming, no one will hear me_.”

The solid cuff around his ankle attached to a short chain bolted to the floor was a strong indication that whoever had him, did not intend on him going anywhere. And yet, his hands were not bound. So apparently, his captor wasn’t concerned that he would possibly be able to undo the restraint. But, with his hands free, he could at least defend himself to some extent, if it came down to that. 

Feeling around his person, Bobby immediately noticed his pockets were empty and his belt and shoes were missing. The shoes and the belt could’ve made potential weapons, he wasn’t surprised they were taken from him. So no chance in fighting back with those items, he’d have to make due with just his fists.

“ _But is that the best course of action? To go on the offensive right away_?”

Slowing pushing himself to a sitting position, Bobby shivered as the pain running through him left him light headed and severely fatigued. He sat and contemplated possible scenarios. Acting out in an aggressive manner right away could deprive him of potential means of escape. He was chained to the floor and getting out of that would be a challenge. 

“ _My best chance of getting out of this restraint is to convince my captor that it isn’t necessary to keep me locked up._ ”

Eventually, Goren decided his best course of action would be to try and cooperate as much as he could and align himself with his captor. This method would open up more opportunities for escape and he would be able to get the hell out of this basement alive and intact. 

Something else was bothering the detective though, why would anyone bother abducting a cop? He had a long history of pissing off dangerous perpetrators. Maybe one of them was coming back for revenge. Or possibly someone was looking for an easy payday. But you can’t get a ransom for a cop without involving other cops. Seemed like a lot of trouble and there were easier ways to get money. But what if his captor wanted information that only a cop could provide? That could be a plausible scenario.

“ _Well then, I’ll just have to pick my words wisely so that what I say does not jeopardize the safety of others_.”

If push came to shove, Bobby could always just keep his mouth shut and not say anything at all.

Cradling his head between his knees, he contemplated what was in store for him. Torture would be the most likely scenario. Broken bones, missing appendages, sleep deprivation, and other nefarious means of interrogation swirled in his mind. The longer he spent thinking, the harder it was to remain calm. His stomach churned. Being in such physical discomfort wasn't helping his concentration. Each passing minute did nothing to ease his pain. It left him feeling exhausted both mentally and physically, to say nothing of his ability to perceive the passage of time. 

“ _How long have I been down here_?”

The sounds of a heavy lock being opened startled Bobby from the darkness that filled his mind. He struggled to his feet, leveraging the wall behind him for balance, still feeling the effects of whatever drug he had been given. The grating sound of a heavy door being pulled open was accompanied by the sudden brightness of lights being turned on. The detective was forced to cover his eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light. Creaking footsteps coming down the stairs were briefly preceded by the sound of the door above shutting and being locked.

Quickly glancing around at the barren basement, Bobby observed that the floor was poured concrete and the walls were made of cinderblocks. A metal table, a hose, and a drain were the only objects he noticed before his attention was affixed to the persons coming down the stairs. Two men had descended into the basement and Bobby mentally kicked himself for not anticipating that there would be more that one captor.

Average in build and yet still muscular, both men were well groomed. Neither of them looked to fit the description of the men who would abduct a member of law enforcement. To Bobby, the shorter one of the pair seemed to carry himself with more distinction, perhaps to compensate for the inch or two his companion surpassed him. A pair of tortoiseshell glasses complemented his full face that was ringed by dark brown curls that were touched with gray around the temples. 

Bobby let his gaze shift to the taller man, who wore his blond hair swept off to one side. His lean height and chiseled features contrasted against his partner’s physical qualities. If he were to judge by their clothing, grooming, and stature alone, then he  would’ve placed them at a bank, brokerage, university campus, or law firm; certainly not a dank and desolate basement. In no way did these men appear to be desperate for money or information. 

As he did not expect them to introduce themselves, Bobby decided to refer to them as Lewis and Clark. They weren't exactly the embodiment of the early American explorers but it was the first male duo that came to mind.

The shorter man, the one Goren decided to refer to as Lewis, held a cup in his hand and extended it towards him. Bobby was wary about accepting it but did so and cautiously took a sip, not wanting to get drugged once again. Cool crisp water touched his parched lips and, after a moment of hesitation, he eagerly drained the contents. 

The sound of metal jangling drew Bobby’s attention to the other man, Clark, who had taken a set of keys from his pocket. Kneeling down, Clark unlatched the locking mechanism of the manacle around the detective’s ankle. Lewis stood eyeing their captive, waiting to see if Bobby’s first reaction was to take a swing at one of them. But Goren knew that the door above was locked and he would have to get the keys in addition to physically fighting off both men. In his weakened condition, he didn’t stand a chance.

“ _But why undo the restraint_?” he wondered.

As Clark stood back up, Bobby asked in a quiet and non-confrontational tone, "Who are you?" He was answered by Lewis quickly grabbing him by his hair and smashing his head against the wall behind him. Crumpling to the floor as the jarring pain in his head left him dizzy, Goren put his hands up defensively. The pair moved in a coordinated fashion as they picked up their captive, on either side, drug him over to the metal table, and bent him over it face down. All the time, never saying a word.

Trying to push himself up off the table, Goren came face to face with Lewis. As the man came around the other side of the table and grabbed his wrists and held them down against the cold metal surface. Bobby turned his head and looked over his shoulder as he heard the swish of a blade being sprung from its handle. Seeing Clark and the large pocket knife he held, he began to wonder which extremity he was about to lose. 

The blade was pressed against his skin and Bobby squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to preemptively steady himself against imminent injury. However, instead of cutting flesh, Clark began cut his clothes. His shirt was gone in a matter of seconds, shortly followed by his trousers and boxers. Bobby’s legs began to buckle as Clark slid his hands down sensuously and grasped each ankle and pulled off the socks.

“You can’t be serious,” Bobby gasped as he realized that it might not be information these men wanted but his body. A possibility that had not entered the detective’s mind because very rarely, if ever, did straight fifty-year-old men get raped, especially not cops. 

“ _Raped_!” The thought echoed in his mind, “ _I’m going to get raped_!”

Goren became astutely aware of the man’s lingering touch behind him and the hungry look in Lewis’s eyes in front of him. Any thought of cooperation the detective once held before completely disappeared. Despite the physical limitations imposed by whatever drug he’d been given, Bobby began to struggle in earnest. 

However, Lewis was stronger than he looked and his grip upon Goren’s wrists remained firm. It was very apparent that the drugs had greatly weakened the captive.

Trying to kick at the man behind him, Bobby’s heart began to hammer as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Clark had unzipped his pants and had pulled out his considerably large member. He then licked his hand to lubricate it before rubbing himself to erection. 

"No," Goren stuttered, "no, you can't. I'm not... I've never... I'm a cop. You can't. No! Don’t!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Lewis held firm and Clark kicked Bobby’s legs apart. Trying to get a footing and move away from the man approaching from behind, his damp toes, wet from the sweat of his fear, slipped on the smooth concrete. 

But Clark was unyielding as he grabbed Bobby’s hips and pried apart his ass cheeks with his thumbs. Feeling the head of the man’s cock against his sensitive hole, Goren cried out, “PLEASE DON’T!” This desperate cry for mercy did not sway the man from his actions. Instead, Clark pushed the head of his cock through the clenched ring of muscle. Bobby screamed!

What physical discomfort Goren had felt before vanished in the wake of this new stabbing pain that surged in his rectum. Bobby had known the word “violated” before but now he truly understood its full meaning. Trying to squirm away was to no avail as the men had too strong of a hold. Clark’s cock made its way deeper and deeper into Goren before pulling back out again. 

The rapist had started slow but had picked up the pace and he rammed his cock into Bobby over and over, again and again. With each push, the breath was driven from Bobby’s lungs and he gasped for air as Clark partially pulled out. The men continued to ignore their victim’s cries of “no” and “stop.” 

Pain and humiliation were all that Goren felt at first but then he sensed moisture running down his bare legs and he knew that he had torn like a virgin bride on her wedding night. He was bleeding and the slickness just made it easier for Clark to pick up the pace. 

“ _This can’t be happening,_ ” the thought flashed Goren’s mind. “ _It can’t be real_.”

But real it was.

Looking first at the hands still holding his wrists down on the table, Bobby slid his eyes upward as he locked his gaze on Lewis’s honey-colored eyes. He wanted to beg the man in front of him to make Clark stop. However, the way Lewis was looking at him made his blood run cold. Clearly, the man found the sight before him very arousing. 

From the periphery of his vision, Goren saw a hand reach over for Lewis. Glancing up, he caught a soft smile on Clark’s lips as he looked at his partner lovingly. “Soft” and “lovingly” were two terms vehemently at odds with the vicious manner in which Clark was pounding into his captive. 

Gagging at the mere idea of the two men being in a romantic relationship, Goren watched Clark tenderly brush a lock of Lewis’s hair off the man’s forehead, gently running his hand through the dark curls, and then coming to rest at the back of Lewis’s head. 

Affectionately, Clark pulled his partner towards himself and the two men came together, right above the detective’s bowed form, lips brushing in a most tender fashion. For a few moments, Clark’s rhythm faltered, making each thrust even more agonizing while the rapist was otherwise engaged. 

Bobby could hear the sounds of their mismatched and heavy breathing coupled with the wet sounds of tongues and teeth joining together. Putting his face down on the table in sheer and utter defeat, he closed his eyes. Tears trickled down his face and onto the metal surface beneath him. 

He was done. What point was there in resisting anymore? 

Wanting to retreat, to go somewhere else, even if it was just in his head, he closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the situation. However, this action did nothing but to heighten the other sensations to which he was being exposed and kept him in the present. The detective could not avoid the sensations of Clark hammering his ass, the feel of the table’s edge digging into his hips, the rough texture of the man’s jeans against his bare bottom, or the calloused hands firmly gripping his smooth skin. Perspiration fell on him from above but the worst sensation was that of Clark’s balls slapping into the sensitive skin of his perineum over and over again. 

For what felt like an eternity, Clark fucked the detective. Using the cop’s tight virgin asshole for his own pleasure. Enjoying the pain and suffering he inflicted as he raped Bobby like a fucking whore. Finally, the man slowed his pace as he bucked his hips, unleashing and painting the captive’s insides with cum. 

A feeling of relief rushed though Bobby as he realized Clark was finished. Just as this thought entered his mind, the two men released their grip on him and he slumped to the ground.

It was only then that Bobby realized his cock was hard. Apparently, the sensation of rubbing up on the table and the pressure on his prostate had given him a rock hard erection.  Shame replaced the relief he had felt a moment earlier and he tried to cover himself up with his hands. Walking around the table, Lewis stood over him. As Bobby looked up he saw that same look of arousal he had seen before and realized the pair were not done with him yet. On his hands and knees, the defiled detective tried crawling away, only to find Lewis already had a hold on him. 

Picking up what remained of Bobby’s shirt, Clark wiped the blood and cum off his dick before tucking himself back into his pants. He then helped Lewis put Goren back on the table, this time with their victim on his back. Bobby tried to roll onto his side, grasping at the edge of the table with his fingers but Lewis was already between the his legs and holding them pushed back towards his chest and apart. Taking the same torn piece of fabric he had used to wipe his dick, Clark shoved this into Goren’s mouth. 

The taste of blood, cum, and whatever else was on there made Bobby gag and bile rose up in his throat. Try as he might to push off his attackers, Goren simply did not have the physical strength and his efforts were to no avail. 

Climbing onto the table behind Bobby’s head, Clark pulled up their victim’s arms and knelt on them to secure them in place and then reached forward and grabbed Bobby’s legs, effectively pinning him to the table. It was then Lewis was free to take out his dick.

This time Goren couldn’t scream as he was once again violated. Whether or not the second cock was bigger than the first, he didn’t know because his muscles in that particular region were shredded from him trying to clamp down and prevent the first attack. It certainly felt bigger because this time around the pain was even more excruciating. 

But instead of just using the detective like the man before him, after establishing a rhythm, Lewis reached forward and wrapped his sweaty palm around Bobby’s dick. The sensations were too much as Goren’s body involuntarily responded to the touch. A muffled moan escaped the gag as Bobby tried to resist the surges of self-loathing pleasure as the man jacked him off while still assaulting his abused hole. Sliding his dick in and out of Bobby, Lewis was deliberately hitting that one spot inside at just the right angle with just the right amount of pressure. This combined with the hand around the detective’s cock made Goren shudder with both pleasure and revulsion. 

“ _No_ ,” Bobby was in disbelief that his own body could betray him in such a way. “ _Not this. Please God, not this_.”

The man raping Goren neither noticed or cared for the detective’s perspective on the matter as he continued his administrations. Soon Bobby’s balls began to tighten as he felt the pressure within them start to build.

“ _Hold on, Bobby,_ ” he told himself, trying to steady his resolve. “ _Don’t let him do this to you. Don’t give them the satisfaction. Don’t cum. Don’t let them take this from you too._ ”

But they did. Soon the sensations overpowered him and his cock spewed ropes of semen onto his belly and chest. Any feelings of pleasure immediately evaporated has he came down from his climax. Lewis was still inside of him, still fucking and tearing up his ass. Goren hoped his rapist would reach orgasm soon as the thrusts became irregular. Holding onto the back of his thighs, the man shivered as he filled Bobby with cum. 

Once the second rapist was done, he let go and removed his still semi-hard cock from the detective’s anal opening. The other man, Clark, pulled Bobby off of the table and let him fall. Barely getting an arm out to keep his face hitting the floor, their victim just laid there, hardly making the effort to spit out the soiled rag that had been stuffed in his mouth. 

Totally shocked at the events that had just transpired, Goren grappled with his emotions. He didn’t know what to do. All the fight had been fucked out of him. He felt violated, humiliated, ashamed, dirty, and broken. “ _They raped me_ ,” repeated itself in his mind. “ _They took turns raping me and I… I’ve just been raped! Twice_!”

Feeling completely drained, in more ways than one, Bobby lamented the fact that he hadn’t been able to stop the attack. What’s more, he was completely mortified that not only had he gotten an erection but he had ejaculated into the hand of his rapist. This intense pain intermixed with pure anguish was possibly the worst thing Goren had ever felt in his entire life. And despite her being deceased for a number of years, he had a sudden urge to call out for his mother.

The humiliation felt utterly complete by the time the two men walked back over and dragged him over to the drain and started to hose him off. But no amount of water could wash away the shame that had taken a hold. The cold water hit him hard in the face, taking his breath away. Then the stream of water moved down his body striking the bruised and broken skin. 

As the water worked its way towards his more delicate regions, Goren bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out at the sharp pain that emanated from his damaged ass. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he watched the rivulets of red-tinged water slowly make their way over the bare concrete and disappear down the drain.

Limp as a rag doll, the detective hung in the mens’ grasp as they hauled him back over to the spot on the ground where the shackles lay bolted to the floor and once again fastened the cuff to his ankle. Anxiously, Bobby listened to the sound of their steps retreating as they ascended the stairs and slammed the door shut and locked. A second later the lights were turned off and he was plunged into total darkness once again. 

Shivering uncontrollably, Bobby lay naked in the dark. First came the tears again. He tried to brush them away, attempt to deny what had just happened and that it would likely happen again. Slowly his tears turned into sobs of grief that racked his body, his mind whirling with unanswerable questions and implications.

“ _How could this have happened? Those men, they took my freedom and my body without even saying a word. I was their plaything. They’ll be able to do whatever they please until someone is able to stop them_.”

That last thought made him shudder in revulsion.

“ _Does anyone know that I’m missing? Will they be able to find me here? How long will it take them? What will people say if they find out that I let two men rape me? Sure I struggled and resisted the best I could but I failed to keep myself safe. What good is a cop who can’t keep himself safe? I don’t feel like a cop. I just feel pathetic. A pathetic rape victim_.”

A new wave of tears came over Bobby as he lay crying in despair. He was beaten, that was clear, but he was not broken. 

At least not yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to [Feral_Fic_Writer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer) and [RoadrunnerGER](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/pseuds/RoadrunnerGER) for their assistance in editing and reworking this first chapter.


	2. Parere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 2 - 4***  
> Bobby learns obedience.

In the days that were to follow, Bobby thought of nothing except escaping. The terrible ordeal that was his first night had yet to be repeated. A blessing of sorts, if you can call being chained up naked in a basement a blessing in comparison to being raped. The day after the assault, sounds of the door opening had caused Bobby to have a knee-jerk reaction has he moved as far away from the stairs as the chain around his ankle would allow. He huddled against the wall, as if it could afford him some sort of protection. 

Clark returned carrying a thin blanket, a cup, and a book but stopped short of Bobby, eyeing him carefully before placing the items on the ground. Clark then picked up the evidence of the previous night, Bobby’s torn and discarded clothing. Back up the stairs he went shortly followed by the sounds of the door closing and locking tight. But the lights did not turn off, another small blessing.

Having time to steady his breath after having unconsciously holding it, Bobby took his time to more carefully examine his surroundings. The walls, floor, table, and hose were all still there of course. But the room was L shaped, a basic fact that had escaped his notice before when they were… Bobby’s thoughts trailed off not wanting to re-live the experience. 

The stairs were about ten feet away from Goren and then there was about another six feet until the end of the room, where the table was located. The drain was in the corner between the table an stairs. The stairs were the basic wooden variety and underneath were shelves, though the contents of which he couldn’t make out. Cautiously moving forward on his hands and knees, the chain attached to him clicking against the floor. The length of the chain stopped him short, and he had to stretch out to see around the corner. The rest of the basement was empty, save a door leading to another room. What was in the other room was a mystery, one Bobby wasn’t eager to learn. 

Turning his attention to the item's the blonde man has left near him, Goren quickly wrapping the blanket around himself and picked up the book. Reading it’s title: Wheelock’s Latin.

Why give him a Latin paperback textbook? Did they want him to learn Latin? Perhaps they just wanted him to have something to read so he wouldn’t get bored. 

The last item was a solid plastic mug, like the type used in nursing homes. It’s contents looked like the type of thickened liquids they serve at nursing homes as well, probably some sort of meal replacement shake. He put the cup back down, not wanting to try the sludge. Besides, he was still nauseous and he didn’t want to risk vomiting. There were also other impending bodily functions that he would like to avoid as well. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Trying not to imagine what would happen when he needed to relieve his bladder, or worse yet, his bowels.

Pulling the book into his lap, Bobby began to read about the Latin alphabet and pronunciation. Having been a Catholic alter boy in his youth, Bobby found that the words were not completely foreign to him. Turning the pages, Bobby wondered if they were sturdy enough to form a shiv. He’d like to stabbed Lewis and Clark repeatedly, he thought, smiling to himself.

***

It had been three days before the men returned to the basement. Bobby had gained some of his wits back and was no longer the shivering mess that he was a few days ago. He had drained the cup by then. He had also tried breaking the cup, so he could potentially use the shards as weapons or to pick the lock on his manacle. But the cup was sturdier than it looked.

He had also read the whole text book, not that he had retained most of the information, but it was a respite from other thoughts that haunted him. He couldn’t sleep and, try as he might, the lock on his restraint remained unmoved.

Lewis was first down the steps with Clark at his heels. Lewis walked past Bobby’s line of sight and Bobby could hear him opening the door around the corner. Clark remained at the bottom of the stairs hands folded in front of him with his eyes affixed on Bobby. The pace of Bobby’s heart began to quicken. He did not want to know what these two had in store for him. The sounds of grating metal upon the concrete were quickly followed by the sight of Lewis pulling a terrifying looking chair around the corner. The chair looked like the kind used to restrain convicted murders before electrocuting them to death. But luckily, there seemingly were no wires or electrodes attached. 

Bobby knew he was meant to be strapped into the chair, but frankly, he was not planning on letting these monsters anywhere near him.  He was naive before, he knew that now. He had underestimated the capabilities and motives of his captors. He knew now that these men were not the same kind he usually faced in the interrogation room. They could not be fooled or intimated into giving Bobby what he wanted. And even if they could be tricked into letting him go, Bobby didn’t have the time to attempt such task. He would have to muscle his way out of this one. 

Wrapping the thin blanket around himself as tightly as he could, Bobby remained seated, pressed up against the wall. His left leg extended between him and where the chain was bolted. Once again, Clark approached and crouched to unlock the cuff from Bobby’s ankle. The second the manacle was off, Bobby was up and pushing over Clark and then past Lewis. Bobby had caught them off guard by acting like he was immobilized by fear. He wasn’t going to waste time fighting either. They had already proven that they could over-power him. Bobby was already halfway up the steps before Lewis caught a hold of his ankle, causing Bobby to trip.

As it turns out, Bobby wasn’t wrong to associate the menacing looking chair with electrocution. As the detective fell, Clark regained his footing and pulled a taser from his pocket.

Goren didn’t see it coming.

The voltage that coursed through him was enough that he momentarily blacked out. He lost control of his muscles and slid back down the rest of the steps as he convulsed on the basement floor. The two men stood over him, Lewis kicking him savagely before Clark shocked him once again. 

Once they were satisfied their captive had learned his lesson, he was picked up and strapped into the chair, his right arm placed palm upward. The dark-haired man then went back to the room and returned with a IV drip and a needle. Bobby’s big brown eyes widen as he struggled fruitlessly against the restraints. 

“Wait! You don’t have to do this,” Bobby cried. The words tumbling from his sore and dry throat.

Bobby knew at once that speaking had not been his best course of action because Clark slapped him across the face, hard. His face stung and eyes watered as the blonde man grabbed him by the chin and looked directly into his eyes. Clark then spoke in barely more than a whisper, the first and only word that Bobby would hear from either one of them that first week, “Parere”. Bobby knew it was Latin but he didn’t know that it meant to submit and obey. It would be a word he would be very familiar with in the future. 

The stabbing pain of the cold needle caused Bobby to look away from Clark and down at his arm. The drug that entered his veins burned and itched. The detective let out a low grunt of a whine, afraid to speak again. Lewis hung the IV on the back of the chair and  he and Clark entering the second room. Goren tried twisting his head to a position so he could rip out the plastic tubing, that lead into his arm, with his teeth. But try as he might, he couldn’t reach it. So he sat there and struggled for what seemed like hours.

By the time the duo had re-entered the room, he was limp with exhaustion. The drug and the efforts he had made to escape and left him weak. Whatever they had given him was truly awful. He mind felt like it was in a fog and he would’ve thrown up if there had been anything in his stomach. Bobby recalled that Jeffery Dahmer, the infamous serial killer, would drill holes in his victims skulls and pour hydrochloric acid into them, in attempts to create a docile and complacent victims. Was this some sort of drug concoction to make him docile and complacent? Would he be chopped up into little pieces and his bones dissolved in acid? Who had been strapped into this chair before him? 

Bobby couldn’t look at their faces as they removed the restraints. Lewis gestured to him to move back over to where he was to be chained to the wall. Bobby went to stand but couldn’t keep his balance. He fell and lay on the floor shaking. Lewis roughly grabbed Bobby by his arm and maneuvered him over to the wall where Bobby was once again shackled. Clark had retrieved the cup and had filled it with water. Placing it within Bobby’s reach, he and Lewis then turned and left. Leaving the lights on. They had no intention of speaking to Bobby in anything but Latin, and he would need to spend a lot more time studying in order for him to understand and obey their orders.

 


	3. Cerebrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 10 ***  
> Bobby's grip on who and what he was before begins to loosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a brief description of an enema but it's not sexualized. This might be a depraved story but not that depraved.
> 
> Also, please note that while I am writing in English, the verbal communication between the characters is in Latin. Hence the Latin chapter titles for this work :)

Never before had Bobby felt like this. The recent drug infusions coupled with the lack of sustenance had left him feeling like his bones had turned to mush. It felt like his blood was itchy.

“ _How can your blood be itchy_?” he asked himself.

He could hardly move. He was so hungry and thirsty. He had even drank the water from that filthy mug. 

Goren wondered how much weight he had lost in, what had it been, maybe a week? Or maybe even longer? Time had lost its meaning. The lack of windows meant he could not calculate the passage of time from observing the natural light. Humming above him, the long fluorescent lighting was on most of the time he was alone. But once it was turned off, he was plunged into total darkness for hours and hours on end.

So when his captors returned, carrying a small bag, Bobby was almost glad to see them. Clark came over and propped the detective up against the wall.

Goren did not resist. He had his blanket wrapped around him and would glance between the two men for any indication of what they had expected him to do. The blonde man pulled a small container of food from the bag along with a spoon. But when Bobby reached for it, his hands were slapped away. Opening the container, Clark began to spoon feed their captive.

Starving as he was, Bobby eagerly opened his mouth and swallowed the spoon full of what turned out to be applesauce. He thought it odd that he was being feed like a child, even the spoon Clark was using was the small bright colored plastic ones sold in stores next to the baby food. 

The dark-haired bespectacled man had gone over to the hose and filled the cup with water. Once the applesauce was finished, Clark took the water from Lewis and held it up to the captive's mouth. Goren was confused why he wasn’t being allowed to feed himself but at this point in time he didn’t care. He just wanted to eat and drink. He was honestly happy to be allowed these simple luxuries.

His happiness didn’t last. After he had finished, the detective was unlocked and taken over to the drain in the corner. His head was forced to the floor and his backside exposed. Clark held him down, not that he had the strength to struggle, and Lewis attached and tapered nozzle to the hose before turning it on. The water pressure was low but the water was cold as it splashed against his skin.

Lewis placed the tip of the nozzle at the entrance of Bobby’s puckered hole. The bruises from his first night hadn’t faded yet and he felt the throbbing intensify as the nozzle made its way past the ring of muscle. It was a strange and unpleasant feeling, but not exactly painful. The painful part was the shear emotional agony he was experiencing. He was being raped with a hose and there was nothing he could do. He kept his face to the ground, hoping that they wouldn’t see his tears. 

In the days that had followed the initial attack, Bobby had been backed up, not wanting to soil himself or re-open wounds in the process. It seemed though, that his abductors had anticipate his bodily needs and provided him a bucket on occasion when they had come check on him. Still, he had made little use of it. Perhaps this had been the reason behind their current actions.

The water filled him and the nozzle removed as the water was released from his bowels and into the drain, taking with it the brown filth of dried blood and fecal matter.  Lewis reapplied the enema treatment until the water ran clear. 

Goren's physical discomfort had been replaced by emotional discomfort. The other man had been stroking his hair while his companion had been at work. These tender actions made Bobby uneasy. It was unsettling and confusing. 

Suddenly, Clark removed his hand from Bobby’s hair with a mild exclamation. Goren looked up to see the man staring at his hand. There were tuffs of dark hair between the man's fingers.

Apparently, his hair was beginning to falling out. 

Lewis then spoke. And Bobby, hearing the other's voice for the first time, thought the pitch and inclination were reminiscent of his own father. Well, at least the man he longed believed to be his father and who’s surname he carried. Not a pleasant thought. 

Whatever Lewis said (Bobby didn’t understand enough Latin yet to understand him) caused Clark to brush off his hand and begin to reposition their captive.  Lewis put down the hose and had moved away from the drain. He was sitting with his back against the far wall and with his legs together. He then directed the other man to move Bobby so his back was to Lewis and crouching over his legs.

Bobby didn’t need to hear the sound of the man's zipper being undone to know what was coming next.

Bobby gripped onto Clark’s biceps, trying to remain away from Lewis.

Attempting to remain away from Lewis and gripping the biceps of the man in front of him, Bobby looked up and begged with his eyes, “ _Please._ ” 

Clark’s looked back impassively as he lowered Bobby down. Lewis had reached up and taken a hold of the victim's hips. Whimpering, he felt the solid tip of Lewis’s member make contact. Afraid to speak and too weak to maneuver away, Bobby was slowly and painfully filled as he sat in the lap of his captor.

The water had not made for an easier entry. The skin of Lewis’s dick created a painful friction as it caught on the walls of his rectum. Bobby’s gasps of pain were ragged. He was having a hard time regulating his breathing. While Clark’s face had been impassive before, now he looked bemused. 

Once Lewis was fully sheathed inside of the detective, he began to buck his hips upward. Using gravity as a tool against Bobby’s efforts to be rid of the intrusion, Lewis fucked in earnest. He spoke as he used the man's ass. Words Goren did not understand but clearly meant things “whore” and “slut”.

Between the two of them, Lewis and Clark oscillated him back and forth. Up and down he went on the cock. He tried looking away but when he looked down he could see his own genitals bouncing in time with the assault. He closed his eyes but that intensified the feeling being forcefully violated. The friction wasn’t as bad as when in first started, indicating that he had torn again and the blood was acting as a lubricant.

Goren, shaking from the pain, just wanted it to end. He wanted to know how to make Lewis climax faster so he could go back to lying alone on the the cold floor. Bobby groaned and panted from the pain and pressure. Lewis began to increase his pace.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bobby thought, “ _it will soon be over if I can make him cum_.”

Thinking about how when he slept with a woman, he loved to feel her orgasm and and cum on his cock. The way her muscles would clamp down and milk his member. Trying to emulate that, Bobby tried to push down with his muscles around Lewis’s dick. It wasn’t easy because the area was torn and bruised. But he seem to make an impact because Lewis’s pace slowed and he pulled Bobby all the way down and held him there while Lewis shuddered and released his seed into Bobby. 

Clark stood up and let go of Bobby. Bobby tipped over on his side and onto the floor. Lewis shivered as his member slipped from the warm embrace of Bobby’s used hole. Like the previous time before, his cock was hard, rigid, and leaking precum.

Why did getting a dick up his ass always leave him with an erection? Maybe he shouldn’t think about fucking women when getting raped.

Clark pulled Bobby back over to the drain where he was rinsed off, both inside and out, with the hose. The cold water made the erection go away quickly, thank goodness. And it seemed as though they were through with him for the night.

The detective was taken back over to his blanket and chain. But before the cuff was re-attached to his ankle, Lewis had one last present for him. He picked up the bag and removed a pair of underwear and handed them to Bobby. These were short and snug briefs with bright red bands around the seams and printed with cartoon penguins.

Though they were large enough to fit the captive, he did not want to put them on. He didn’t want to be naked but he also didn’t want to wear these child like underpants. He wasn’t a child. He was a grown man and he wouldn’t engage in whatever perverted form of pedophilia in which these men were involved.

He dropped the underwear to the ground.

Clark glanced at Lewis before placing his hand around the detective's throat and forcing him against the wall. The tall blonde man then placed his other hand on Bobby’s chest, pressing into his skin feeling for something. After a second, he removed his hand only to form a fist and place a calculated blow to Goren's ribcage.

There was an audible crack of one of his ribs breaking and he fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Not the first time he had a rib broken but definitely the first time someone had done it on purpose. Clark then grabbed the underwear and roughly put them on the captive before securing the lock on the cuff around the man's ankle. Lewis, looking satisfied, motioned to his companion and the pair went up the stairs, turning off the light as they went.


	4. Dictata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER 1 of 4  
> *** Day 30***  
> Bobby endures a taxing lesson when it comes to the matter of how his captors wish to be addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be thinking, "What is this? This story has been marked complete for almost a year. Where is this new chapter coming from?"
> 
> Well, you see my friends, I made a mistake when writing this story in that I skimmed over some important events by sticking them in the preface of the birthday chapter. All these bonus chapters come from that preface... but now instead of just telling you what happened, I'm using these four chapters to show you what happened. Enjoy!

“Bobby!” Lewis barked as he flipped on the light and stomped down the steps. “Time to rise and shine.”

Groaning, Goren did his best to comply as he pushed himself off the cold floor and onto his knees. He prayed that he had correctly understood the command that had been shouted at him in Latin. The language was becoming easier to understand and speak as the days went along, but there were still plenty of times he had difficulty.

The bespectacled man passed him by on his way to the locked room where a whiteboard, along with less inane items, was stored and brought it out to use in what was about to be their lesson for the day.

Once the board had been set up, Lewis pulled a marker from his pocket and wrote two words across the top, ‘Atta’ and ‘Tata.’

“Alright, let’s begin. What do these words mean?”

At least that’s what Bobby thought the man said, guessing from the few words he understood and context clues.

Scrutinizing the words, Bobby fumbled to for his textbook that had been laying off to the side. The paperback text was his most treasured possession as it provided with not only the means to understand and communicate with his captors but it provided him with the only bits of English he was allowed while in this hell hole. He wished, and not for the first time, that he was capable of memorizing the entire volume from front to back. However, his once sharp intellect was dulled by the frequent drug infusions.

Or maybe, he was really just as stupid as his captors frequently accused him of being.

“Um…” he stumbled and he flipped through the pages of his book, wanting to double check the translation in English before he tried defining the words in Latin.

Apparently, Lewis wasn’t in the mood to wait as he stepped over and pulled the book from Goren’s hands.

“You *indistinguishable Latin* time *indistinguishable Latin* book,” hissed the man before he punctuated his statement with a hard slap across Bobby’s face.

The sting was enough to bring tears to his eyes but the detective wasn’t about to give Lewis the satisfaction of seeing him cry over a couple of words.

Though most of his alone time was spent studying his textbook, the lights had to be on for him to do that. However, the frequency of the lights being left on was never predictable. So even when he knew what words meant, figuring out how to form those words into sentences somewhat alluded him.

“Hominis cum puer,” Goren attempted to answer what he thought was the question. This response was met with another slap and he knew that he had gotten something wrong. Whether his error was in the grammar, word choice, syntax, or even the pronunciation, he did not know. He had simply wanted to answer that the two words onto board meant ‘Father’ and ‘Daddy’.

Sounds of an additional pair of feet descending into the basement interrupted the lesson as Bobby turned to see Clark had joined them; smelling of soap and lavender, a towel wrapped around his neck, his graying blonde hair tousled dry. Once with them, Clark said something to Lewis but the detective couldn’t quite make it out.

Pointing at the first word, Clark looked over at the man on the floor expectantly

“Atta?” Goren ventured, worried he would be hit for a third time.

“Yes,” Clark replied before pointing to the second word.

“Tata,” Goren responded, this time a little more sure of himself.

A smile twitched across the blonde man’s lips as he placed a hand over on Lewis’s chest and said, “Atta,” before taking his hand back and placing it on his own chest and saying, “Tata.”

The detective's eyes grew wide as he realized that Clark wanted their captive to call him _Daddy_ and Lewis _Father_.

Shaking his head, horrified at the idea of referring to these monsters in familial terms.

“Please. Not that. Different names, please.”

He could not refer to these men as his father and daddy. He just couldn’t do it. They weren’t that much older than him and they treated him in such a way that no parent should ever treat their child. Knowing he would be punished, Goren wrapped his arms around himself defensively, hoping the consequence would not be yet again another broken bone.

Glancing over at his partner, Lewis shrugged his shoulders before going back into the spare room.

By the sound alone, Bobby knew what was coming his way as the man pulled out the chair with the straps. He just hoped they wouldn’t rape him first before putting him in it.

“Up,” Clark commanded as he undid the restraint from Goren’s ankle. “Sit.”

Knowing that any resistance would increase the severity of the punishment, the detective once again did as he was told. Moving stiffly, he sat down and placed his arms on the armrests and looked up at the ceiling so he didn’t have to watch the men strap him into the chair.

Expecting to have another dose of the chemical that caused him to be sick to his stomach, to feel like every fiber of his being burning and aching, to cause throbbing migraines, and to lose his hair, Bobby braced himself. But the prick of the needle never came. Instead, leads attached to electrodes were placed on his chest, torso, and a few more intimate areas.

Were they planning on electrocuting him?

Clark stood in front of Bobby and repeated the actions from before of saying the words and making the gestures. Then extending his hand towards the detective, he indicated he wanted their captive to repeat the words.

“ _I am not broken yet_ ,” Goren told himself as he pressed his lips firmly together and shook his head no.

“Alright,” Lewis muttered and he and Clark left the room and headed back upstairs.

Bobby waited until he heard the door close to try and wriggle out of the restraints, but it was to no avail. Sagging in his bonds, the detective could do nothing but wait for his captors to return.

Hours passed. Or was it minutes? Goren couldn’t tell as time was meaningless in the barren basement lit with the constant light of the fluorescent bulbs above him. He resented that he was securely fastened to the chair and unable use the light to his advantage and study his book. Instead, sheer boredom was the biggest threat he faced at the moment. With nothing to do but think, Bobby tried his best to figure out why he was here, in this basement, with Clark and Lewis. The men that seemingly had no apparent motive to rape him, torture him, and experiment on him other than that they enjoyed it.

They were breaking him, slowly but surely. The detective knew it was coming and he didn’t fancy having his mental facilities essentially drawn and quartered. There was nothing he could do but to hold out for a long as he could.

His current plan was to comply as much as he could to reduce the brunt of physical injuries but resist in other ways that kept him mentally resilient. Of course, Lewis’s and Clark’s actions in causing those injuries were difficult to endure and there was usually a point where his mental resilience weakened, especially when he was being raped.

“ _Come on Bobby_ ,” Goren told himself. “ _Getting violated is bad enough without you obsessing over it_.”

Drumming his fingers on the wooden armrest, the detective tried to distract himself from memories of Lewis’s and Clark’s penetrating him over and over again and how his own cock would become hard and dribble pre-cum with each thrust.

Fixating on the slightly less unpleasant feeling of how hungry he was, Bobby waited. And waited. And waited.

His head began to droop forward and his heart rate slowed as sleep threatened to overtake him.

* _ZZZMMMPPHHH_ *

A sharp shock ran through his body, every muscle twitched in pain, and Goren cried out. His heart racing, he panted and pulled against his restraints. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure, not an easy thing to do. Especially considering the shock had forced him to lose control of his bladder and he was now sitting in a puddle of urine.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” he thought as he finally realized the function of the electrodes.

The small flat metal disks were measuring his heart rate, and when his heart rate got too low, the electrodes would deliver a shock. The setup he was in had one purpose and one purpose only, to keep him awake.

***

When Lewis and Clark finally did return, Goren was fully prepared to call them by whatever names they desired, just as long as they would let him sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open and had already been shocked more than a few times.

“What’s my name?” Lewis asked.

“Father,” Bobby sullenly replied.

“And mine?” inquired Clark.

“Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Lewis applauded.

“Are you tired?” Clark asked as he pulled off the electrodes and undid the restraints.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at the man as he said it, Bobby replied, “Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this bonus chapter? Are you ready for 3 more?!!! Those ones are written but I am still working on editing them and I want to space them out a little bit, so be sure to subscribe if you want to get the notifications when they are posted.


	5. Ossium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER 2 of 4  
> *** Day 48 ***  
> Despite his best efforts, Bobby simply cannot bring himself to be obedient; for this he is severely punished.

One wouldn’t expect the sensation of cold steel against warm flesh to be comforting but Bobby was finding himself feeling flushed as he lay prone and strapped down on the hard surface of the table. Facedown, the detective tightened his fingers around the edge of the table as his captors were once again treating him to another painful session of electrolysis. It was a slow and arduous process of permanent hair removal as they inserted a needle into each hair follicle and applied electric current to destroy the root.

It was abundantly clear that the Daddies preferred their boy to be mostly hairless. Whatever chemicals they had been pumping into his veins had done most of the work already and Bobby wondered if that was possibly the sole purpose for the IV treatments.

“Keep still,” Lewis growled from his position at the end of the table.

Bobby whimpered an apology as he attempted to hold his body steady.

Not that it was really ‘his’ body anymore, his physique had drastically changed since he first arrived in the basement. What little hair left on his scalp had been buzzed short. Besides that, the first thing to go was the excess weight from all those takeout meals, followed swiftly by muscle mass. Now, he was becoming so excruciatingly thin that he was able to feel his hipbones press uncomfortably into the hard surface below him. Though, to be fair, he wasn’t exactly starving. Clark and Lewis made sure that he was nourished enough to stay alive and not have his teeth fall out, but only just.

After what seemed like an eternity, the men finished the area of flesh on which they were working. Bobby could hear Clark stand up and stretch with a groan. Turning his head, Bobby looked over this shoulder and watched as the two men walked back towards the locked room.

“Bending over like that hurts,” the tall blonde man lamented.

“It will be worth it when we are done,” Lewis responded. “Besides, the boy looks better smooth.”

Though he could not hear the rest of their conversation as the entered the other room and closed the door, Goren knew they were probably talking about what area of his body they would de-folliculate next. They had done his face first, ridding him of the perpetual scruff he had worn for years. Each additional session had resulted in another part of his body becoming permanently hairless. Once they were done with his legs, he was sure they would move up and eradicate him of his pubic hair. By the end of the electrolysis treatments, they would have him as hairless as a small child.

Having been forced to refer to the men as his Daddies, Bobby was not oblivious to the fact that this was not the only way they were trying to undermine his status as an adult. Mentally, they strove to make him feel like a child: hand feeding him with bright colored baby spoons, making him drink out of sippy-cups, forcing him to wear little boy briefs with bright colors and cartoon characters, and calling him ‘boy.’

“ _I am not a boy_ ,” he told himself. “ _I am a grown man. I am a detective and I will get out of this._ ”

“ _Sure you will_ ,” a part of him replied sarcastically, “ _right after you fight them both off, steal the keys, and somehow figure out the key-code to open the lock on the door at the top of the stairs._ ”

“ _Umpft_ ,” Bobby moaned at the memory. His last escape attempt had not gone well, though he at actually made it to the top of the stairs that time only to find the door secured by an electric keypad. Damn technology!

Lewis and Clark had been greatly displeased by that attempt and it had earned him a punishment involving a small chisel, a hammer, and a broken metatarsal. Putting any weight on that foot afterward had been excruciating. At the time, Goren hadn’t been keen on making that type of punishment a frequent occurrence. But soon thereafter, he realized that being obedient enough to prevent that sort of injury just wasn’t in the cards for him.

Sounds of the door swinging back open preceded the reappearance of the two men. Clark had a syringe in his and a long elastic band.

“ _Oh great_ ,” Bobby thought upon seeing this, “ _another blood draw. The IV treatments are bad enough but these blood draws and other injections are making me feel more and more like a guinea pig._ ”

Knowing better than to resist, the detective watched as Clark undid the wrist restraint tethered to the table. The band was then tied tightly around his lower bicep, the needle was inserted, and a sample collected.

Handing the now full vial to Lewis who had been standing behind him, Clark finished undoing the restraints before pulling Bobby off of the table and to the floor where he forced to sink onto his knees.

Glancing over at the top of the stairs, Goren wondered if the door had been shut all the way when the pair had come down to the basement.

Upon seeing this glance, Clark grabbed the detective’s chin and made him look him directly in the eyes.

“Uh uh, Bobby, don’t even think about it.”

Goren went to pull his head away but Clark’s grip was viselike.

“Don’t give me that puppy-dog-look,” the man chided, as he rubbed his thumb along Bobby’s chin and lower lip.

At this point, Lewis had re-entered the room after leaving to put the vial and the medical equipment away.

“Bobby misbehaving again?”

“Yes,” Clark replied, “but if he’s good, I’ll let it slide. You want to be good for your Daddy, don’t you boy?”

Breathing heavily through his nose, Goren didn’t respond as he tried to avoid what he knew was coming next: the unavoidable rape. The Daddies liked to tease before forcefully sodomizing him, telling him things like it wasn’t a punishment but merely a part of his duties.

“You still in the mood?” Lewis inquired. “I thought your back hurt. Besides, those are a fresh pair of undies he’s wearing. I would rather he not have an accident in those.”

Bobby’s cheeks burned with shame. The underwear the always made him wear had a thicker padded lining inside, like real children’s underpants, in case of accidents. Not that he had accidents, but that what his Daddies would tell him after they deposited their cum inside of him and it would leak out.

“Then I won’t use that hole,” Clark leered as he looked down at their captive. “The boy has a pretty mouth I can use.”

Goren’s eyes went wide and he was frantic not to go down the road to which the man was alluding. They could force his legs apart but forcing his mouth open without the expectation that he would bite down was another thing altogether. Somehow, being required to perform oral sex correlated with cooperation in his mind and Goren wanted none of it.

“What do you say, sweetheart? Let’s see how talented your tongue is.”

“No!” Goren cried jerking away more forcefully this time. “You can’t make me do that.”

Wise enough not to speak in English, the detective hoped his Latin was adequate enough for him to make himself understood.

“I hate you,” Goren continued recklessly, slowly backing away. “If you want a blow-job, ask your faggot boyfriend to give you one.”

It wasn’t the first time he used his limited Latin to tell them off, but it would be the last.

The color drained from Clark’s face at Goren’s use of the slur and clearly, he was going to make the detective pay for it.

Preemptively, Bobby started to cry, knowing full well how much the men enjoyed to see his face streaked with tears. The constant feelings of misery and fear had left him with an uncanny ability to pretty much cry on cue.

This tactic, however, didn’t appear to be making any difference and Bobby wondered if he would be able to get out of the hole he had dug for himself. He could always apologize and say he didn’t mean it. Though, Lewis and Clark would see through that lie in a heartbeat. And truthfully, the resolute detective was still feeding off the momentary high he had gotten from his disobedient and disrespectful outburst.

Casting a look in his partner’s direction, Clark motioned for Lewis to go an retrieve something from the locked room. When the bespectacled man returned with the chisel and hammer, Goren was quick to reassess his actions.

“ _Not again_ ,” he inwardly cringed, knowing now just how easily these two men could break the bones of his body. Usually, they were careful to do it in ways that they could be easily re-set and splinted if necessary. They weren’t trying to do permanent damage, after all, at least that’s what they said to him.

“ _Are you really going to let them break your bones because you are too proud to suck a dick_?” came a nagging internal voice. “ _They already have ravished you like a fucking bitch, what difference does it make which hole they use?_ ”

Errors, he had made his fair share of them in his life, but he refused to believe that resisting what these men wanted him to do was one of them. Though, admittedly, there was more to it then just not wanting to cooperate in the sexual act. As progressive as his personal viewpoints had become, there was still a sliver of internalized homophobia ingrained in him from his religious upbringing. And if he ‘willingly’ engaged with these men, he knew it would undermine his own perception of what little was left of his masculinity.

“You don’t want me,” Bobby attempted to sway them, “I’m just a stupid useless boy. And in this condition, probably ugly as sin.”

However, given the look on the men’s faces, this tactic clearly wasn’t working either. Bobby had gone way too far and there was probably nothing he could say or do to prevent serious injury at this point. His only chance was to be ‘good’ and comply with his captors’ wishes.

“Please,” he begged. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Don’t make me do this.”

Silence.

Silence was the detective’s enemy. It formed an impenetrable wall around Clark and Lewis and they would not break it. Using this ploy as a weapon instead of a defense, the men simply reaffirmed their position of power. And frankly, it terrified Goren to no end.

“ _You just make things worse for yourself by resisting. Just do it already and get it over with._ ”

It was delusional of him to even continue his losing campaign.

Hesitant as ever, Bobby crawled meekly over to Clark, bracing himself for whatever imminent blow that was surely coming his way. However, when the tall blonde did not strike him, the detective had no choice but to admit defeat.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

Bringing his hands up, Goren fumbled with the other man’s fly, finding it difficult to even begin the wretched task. Finally freeing the substantial member for the confines of cloth and denim, Bobby opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue to place a hesitant swipe along the underside of the tip.

The physical sensation was rather unremarkable. Clark’s cock was warm and with an ever so slight taste of salt. On the other hand, the mental sensation was soul crushing. And as Bobby continued to lick, he felt as though part of him was dying from humiliation.

All the while, Clark looked on indifferently. If Bobby was going to get out of having his bones broken, he was going to have to put forth his best effort.

Closing his mouth around the sizable cock, the detective was careful not to scrape the tender flesh with his teeth. Providing as much suction as he could as he focused on moving his head back and forth to create what he assumed would feel best; this was, after all, his first time giving head to a man.

When his cheeks and neck grew sore from administering to Clark now hard and leaking cock, Bobby kept his tongue busy and he licked the veins and tongued the man’s slit. Combining this with wrapping his hand around the sizable girth and pumping, he then began to parrot some of the things that had been said to him during previous assaults.

“Fuck.”

Wrapping his lips around the cock-head for a second, he pulled off with a wet pop.

“I’m a dirty whore.”

Placing a few kisses along the shaft while still pumping it with his hand, Goren kept talking.

“Use my dirty holes.”

Bobby licked the pre-cum dripping from the slit.

“I’m just a fucking slut.”

Tired of debasing himself both verbally and physically, Goren could only hope the man in front of him wouldn’t last much longer.

“Use me.”

This last comment was enough for Clark to finally lose his composure and he gripped the back of the detective’s head tightly had he forced the whole length of his cock in Bobby’s mouth and down his throat.

Gagging, he did his best to swallow and ignore his need for air as the man he called his Daddy came with considerable force.

Once he was released, Bobby fell back on his heels, toppling over as he coughed and sputtered, attempting not to wretch back up the viscous fluid.

All this time, Lewis had stood off to the side, watching. But no longer, as he walked over to stand above Bobby. His demeanor and the bulge in his pants was enough to indicate that he too expected an encore performance.

“ _Please let this be enough_ ,” Goren thought as he repeated the process he had just gone through with Clark.

However, when Lewis finished on the detective’s wet lips, he did not move to put the mallet and chisel away, and neither did Clark. Instead, the pair of them pulled Bobby over to the table where they strapped down his left arm.

“Spread your fingers, Bobby,” Lewis ordered.

“No! Please, Father, I’m sorry. Please, don’t. I… I was good… I did… I did what you wanted.”

Breaking down, the detective was crying so hard he doubted the men could understand what he was saying between the sobs.

“Not… my hand… Pl..please. Daddy… Father… Not my le..le..left hand.”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Clark held their captive still and Lewis picked up the tools.

They were going to break the fingers on his dominant hand and there was nothing he could do to stop them. The chisel was put in place and the mallet came down and a cracking sound issued forth. A sound that would plague Bobby’s nightmares for years to come.

By the time they were finished splinting all of the fingers they had broken, Goren was completely out of tears. He had run dry of emotion, it having been eclipsed by pain. There was not even the slightest protest on his part when they chained him back to the cement floor and left him in the dark.

Goren lay on the ground and wondered how he had ever gotten to this point in the first place. One thing was for sure, if he wanted the rest of his bones to remain intact, he would have to keep his acts of rebellion to a minimum. This would no doubt entail fucking and sucking his Daddies in order to maintain their satisfaction with his behavior. The mere thought of it was enough to make him gag.

 _Urugh_.

There was barely time for the detective to turn on his side before his body fully rebelled on him and his body ejected the meager contents of his stomach. Unable to see, Bobby wiped his face and did the best he could to maneuver away from the puddle of bile pooling on the floor. Curling up, Bobby cradled his mangled hand and began to rock himself back and forth while silent sobs of misery wracked his frail form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying these bonus chapters so far. 2 down and 2 to go! 
> 
> Also, please leave a comment if you are so inclined :D


	6. Quaestiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER 3 of 4  
> *** Day 63 ***  
> Bobby's mental defenses are almost completely weakened by this point in time. He has had a difficult time resisting and has come to the conclusion that it is easier to just answer his captor's questions... their many many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completed a week or so ago and I was just waiting to post it... then today I decided it need something more... it needed smut. Enjoy :D
> 
> There are quite a few canon character references in this chapter. Though easy enough to infer their relationship to Bobby from the context of the story, I've included links to my [Character Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409) in the end notes.

Moments of complete clarity were rare. A haze of confusion, misery, and pain tinged nearly every second of his now pitiful existence. Now, the time it took for thoughts to ‘click’ was exceedingly drawn out if anything even ‘clicked’ at all.

Despite all that, the deduction Goren had made was quite clear. His kidnapping and abduction had not been random. His captors had executed a drawn-out and calculated plan with him as the target. This was the logical conclusion he had made given the fact that his Daddies knew far more about him than what could’ve been garnered from a casual internet search.

During their ‘lessons,’ Clark and Lewis would routinely ask him questions. And if his answer was a lie or omitted details, he was severely punished. But the only way they could know if he wasn’t telling the truth was if they knew the answer before they asked the question. Once he had figured that out, he didn’t dare lie to them because he had no way of ascertaining what they did and did not already know.

As the days progressed, the questions kept coming. Bobby had no choice but to tell them everything about the life he had once led.

In the beginning, it was inane questions like: ‘where did you go to school’ or ‘what years were you overseas with the military’.

Then it moved on to more personal questions, which in turn led to Bobby relating information about his family. There was Frank, his older half-brother, who was in and out of trouble until it resulted in his death. And of course his mother Francis, a paranoid schizophrenic, who never seemed to approve of him or anything he did despite the fact that he did his very best to be a good son and provide for her.

Today, they had gotten onto the topic of Bobby’s time at Major Case.

“Tell us more about this white whale of yours, Nicole Wallace. What was she like?” Clark inquired as he flipped casually through the pages of Goren’s textbook.

“She’s dead. Does it matter?”

Lewis was not amused by Bobby’s response.

“When your Daddy asks you a question, you answer it.”

Flinching at the man’s threatening tone, Goren pulled his bandaged hand closer to his chest, instinctually protecting the still vulnerable and mending phalanges from further damage. Of late, Lewis had been inclined to giving the wrapped appendage a solid back-handed smack whenever he was irritated.

Now quick to answer, Bobby replied, “She was charming, smart, pretty, and homicidal. Stirring chaos around her, where ever she went, never staying in still long enough to be held accountable for her crimes.”

“How many cases did you work where she was the perpetrator?”

Bowing his head, ashamed by implication that even when he was a detective he hadn’t been very good at his job, Bobby replied, “Five.”

“And in that time, how many people did your Moriarty kill, Sherlock?” Clark mocked.

“Eight.”

“Eight? That’s a lot of people, Bobby,” Lewis taunted. “The last one was your own brother, wasn’t it? Doesn’t seem like you or your partner knew what you were doing.”

Shaking his head, Goren couldn’t let that last comment slide. His former partner, Alexandra Eames, had been nothing but exemplarily in her work. Not to mention she always looked out for him, despite his habit of causing problems.

“No. It wasn’t Eames’ fault. Her work was solid and thorough. It was me. I was reckless and let Nicole blindside me. If I had just listened to Eames then—“

“Then what?” Clark interrupted. “Your brother would still be alive? But you went ahead and got distracted by the attractive blonde with an alluring temperament. Admit it, Bobby, if she was here now you would be thrilled to show her what a slutty boy you’ve become, wouldn’t you?”

“ _If Nicole was here, she’d happily throw on a strap-on and rape me along with you bastards_ ,” Goren thought but wisely did not speak aloud. Instead, he replied, “It wasn’t like that. She might’ve been objectively beautiful but I wasn’t attracted to her. I don’t find murderers appealing.”

“Oh, no? Come now Bobby, we’ve gone over this before, haven’t we? You’ve told us how old you were when you lost your virginity, how many women you’ve slept with, what positions they liked, and even how you and your buddy once had a threesome with a pretty co-ed while you were visiting Oxford. We know you loved getting your dick wet, even when it was ill-advised. Didn’t you fuck the Chief of Detectives’ assistant? What was her name again?”

“Denise.”

“Denise, that’s right. Glad you remembered her name. That’s something at least. Because it’s not like you can remember the names of all the women you’ve slept with, now can you?”

Silent, Bobby shook his head ‘no.’ There had been many women in his past and, unfortunately, some of their names he could simply not recall.

“That’s right. You can’t remember. And do you know why that is?”

“Because…” Goren didn’t want to answer but he knew what they wanted him to say. It was a practice in futility to not answer their questions. “Because I’m a fucking whore.”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Lewis hummed. “You are a fucking whore. Now get up and pull off those undies. I think we’re done asking you questions for now.”

“I … um… I can tell you more,” the detective stalled. “Please, can we wait to do that later?”

Scratching his nose, Clark replied, “Father gave you an order, boy. Best not try his patience.”

There was no use trying to resist, why did he even bother?

Careful to not put any weight no his injured hand, Bobby got up from his position on the floor. He was a little unsteady on his feet but he managed to walk over to the table and bend over it without incident. Pressing his forehead against the cool smooth surface, the detective waited for the oncoming assault.

“I said undies off, Bobby.”

“ _Of course,_ ” Goren thought, “ _my humiliation isn’t complete unless I take part in their demented game. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able last without breaking down completely._ ”

Resigning himself to the fact it was easier to just obey, Bobby didn’t even turn around as he reached back and pushed down the helm of his is green trimmed undies printed with dinosaurs. His only article of clothing slid down his legs and pooled around his feet.

Lewis was behind him a split second later, knocking the boy’s legs apart with his knee.

The press of a moist cock head against him was the next thing he felt and Bobby was minutely grateful that Father had at least had the decency to lube his dick up with something, probably saliva. However, this didn’t save him from the pain as Lewis’s cock forced its way inside of him. Muscles burning, Bobby felt his back passageway stretch around the other man’s girth.

“Do you like that Bobby?”

Hesitant to answer, his rebellious side got the better of him and he replied, “Just get it over with.”

Surprisingly enough, Lewis merely chuckled as he began to rock in and out of Bobby’s hole.

“We’ll break you of that insubordinate attitude yet. Mark my words.”

The edges of the table dug into Bobby’s hips as the man continued to ravish him. If the table had not been as sturdy and bolted to the floor, then it would’ve surely given way underneath the onslaught he was receiving. Clapping his right hand down on his left forearm, Goren tried to prevent his bandaged hand from bouncing on the table in time with Lewis’s trusts.

“Fuck!” Lewis exclaimed. “You aren’t as tight as you used to be but your ass is still a fucking trip. I’m going to breed you like a bitch. You want that don’t you, you fucking whore?”

When Bobby didn’t respond, Lewis smacked the back of the boy’s head so that it hit the table, hard.

“I said, you want that, don’t you?”

“Y..y..yess.”

“You certainly broke him quickly, didn’t you Love?” Clark laughed from the sidelines.

As Father was nearing his climax, he didn’t respond. Instead, the man held onto the detective’s hips, his fingers digging into the tender flesh. Forcing the entire length of his cock into their captive, Lewis finally came. It wasn’t until Bobby had felt every last twitch of the man emptying his seed, that he was finally released.

Breathing heavily, Bobby remain bent over the table, waiting to be told what to do next. Knowing they probably weren’t done with him, he tried to savor what little downtime he was given between assaults.

“Would you look at that gape?” Clark whistled as he came up behind the boy for his turn and pulled Bobby’s ass cheeks apart. “Those pink insides are just so pretty splashed with white.”

“Babe,” Lewis added with a smile in his voice, “the boy asked to have us get it over with. Stop teasing him and fuck him already.”

“Is that so, Bobby? Do you really want to just get it over with? Because I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you sayyou want my cock.”

Gritting his teeth in a futile attempt of resistance, Goren felt Clark run his finger around the rim of his dirty hole, gathering Lewis’s cum and pushing it back inside.

“Mmmm? I can’t hear you. Tell me you want my cock or once I’m done fucking you, I’m going to make you lick it clean.”

“No,” Goren whimpered, knowing how his stomach faired against that particular substance.

“Then say it. I know you can do it. You’ve got a dirty mouth boy and I know you know how to use it.”

There was not a part of this that Bobby didn’t hate. He hated that they had made him cave before and he hated that he knew he’d cave now.

“Please, Daddy,” he replied, faltering only a little. “I want your cock. I want your cock in my ass. I want it inside of me.”

“Attaboy.”

And with that, Clark shoved his swollen member into Bobby’s rectum. Having the man thrust balls-deep so quickly was painful, despite the fact that he had been loosened and lubed by Lewis’s dick. It was not so unexpected that he started to cry. He hated crying in front of them despite knowing how much they liked it. Of course, the other man’s dirty talk just made it worse.

“That’s it, take my cock you fucking slut. Your Father was right, your ass is a trip. Really, it’s something else. I’m surprised you didn’t put it to good use earlier.”

“Can you imagine,” Lewis added as he walked around the table, “how much further you would’ve gotten in life if you had just given into your true nature? Think of what it would have been like, letting all your old supervisors fuck you. You probably would’ve done them five or six at a time. All that cum filling you up and dripping out of your slutty hole. After all, that's all you're good for.”

Goren’s face twisted in grief and he tried to cover his ears but Lewis had gotten a hold of his hands and pressed them down on the table’s surface. The bones on the left one throbbing in agony as he continued to receive Clark’s unrelenting onslaught of thrusts.

“Oh if they could just see you now, Bobby. A worthless and greedy cock whore with frothed up cum dripping down your legs and a —“ Lewis bend down and peeked under the table to make sure his next statement was accurate, “a rock hard erection.”

A sob broke from Goren’s chest as he lamented his plight. The sheer emotional toll Lewis’s words had on him made him want to curl up into a ball and die. Fear, humiliation, pain, all of it was culminating into an oppressive force that he could not shoulder. He could not hold back the sorrow and anguish that flooded his system. Bobby ended up ugly crying until well after his Daddy had added his seed to Father’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... it's been so long since I wrote an actual rape scene I almost forgot how it was done. When I "finished" this story the first time, I thought I had run every scenario possible... and though this one wasn't new, I really enjoyed introducing some unique elements.
> 
> If you are liking these bonus chapters, then PLEASE leave me a comment.
> 
> Canon Characters Mentioned:  
> [Robert Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33509454)  
> [Alexandra  Eames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510174)  
> [Frances Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33518409)  
> [Frank Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33518832)  
> [Nicole Wallace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519126)


	7. Operationem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER 4 of 4  
> *** Day 89 & 92 ***  
> Bobby receives medical treatment; some of it necessary, some of it not.

When the bandages around his hand had finally been taken off, the skin was white and beginning to slough off in places. As Lewis removed the splints, Bobby couldn’t help but bite his lip as he softly whined.

“Hush now little one,” his Father told him. “It looks worse than it is because the wrappings had to be tight to keep the splints in place. But now that the bones have healed, the skin can breathe and pink back up again.”

Goren wasn’t sure he could believe Lewis, but at least his hand didn’t smell bad. If it had, it would’ve been an indication of infection or worse, necrosis.

“Okay, now I want you to fully extend your fingers and then curl them inward until they touch your palm.”

After carefully observing his captive follow the instructions, Lewis gathered the scattered medical supplies and headed back to the locked room. What he was doing in there, Bobby did not know. However, if he had to guess, the man was recording his observations in whatever system they used to keep track of their human-guinea-pig.

Repeating the actions of opening and closing his hand, he focused on the movement and not the accompanying discomfort. A bit disconcerted at the almost professional manner Father had about him while removing the bandages, Bobby supposed he was lucky all his fingers still worked. Though whether or not he would be able to grip anything again was yet to be seen.

Burrowing into his thin blanket, he hoped that his Father would be pleased enough with the results that he might give him a little extra food. The constant hunger was just another layer of discomfort that was added on top of his other aches and pains. He felt like he was dying, slowly but surely. And if things didn’t change, he probably wouldn’t make it much longer.

A smile twitched across his lips at the thought of death ruining his Daddies’ experiment.

***

Arrayed with a variety of menacing-looking medical equipment, including the chisel and mallet, the small tray had been brought from the locked room and placed next to the large metal table. Upon seeing this, Bobby had thrown himself into the far corner of the room.

Quaking in fear, he begged his captors, “Please, Father, I didn’t do anything. Daddy, tell him I’ve been good. I don’t deserve to be punished. Please, don’t.”

“ _Shhhh_ , calm down,” Clark soothed even as his actions were the antithesis of his tone as he yanked Bobby up and drug him over to the table. Together, he and Lewis hoisted the writhing man onto the surface, pulling off his underwear while they were at it, and began to strap him down.

Despite the fact that the Daddies preferred to use brute strength as a means of both physical and psychological subjugation, getting strapped down had become a more frequent occurrence of late. Most likely due to the fact that it was easier to conduct their medical experimentation and administer the defolliculating treatments while their captive remained immobile.

However, even though it was not his first time, Goren still wanted nothing to do with the seatbelt-like restraints that attached to adjustable latches underneath the table’s surface. Secured at each ankle and wrist, there were also bindings across his thighs, abdomen, and chest.

Clark cranked the lever and the edges of the straps bit into Bobby’s flesh. At this, the boy let out an undignified yelp. As he flailed against the broad polyester bands as best he could, Bobby’s mind unexpectedly conjured up memories best left in the past.

“Daddy,” he gasped, his mouth going dry, “please, it’s worse when I remember…”

“Remember what?”

Desperately hoping that telling them would allow him some sort of respite, he stammered, “The cor… correctional facility, wh…where I went undercov…er.”

As his Daddies were already well aware of that incident from their previous ‘lessons,’ it wasn’t necessary for Goren to name the mental prison whjere he had posed as a man with schizophrenia. Causing problems so he could gain access to the isolation unit, he had found himself secured, by padded leather restraints and a heavy chain across his stomach, to a raised metal slab. As a punitive measure, the guards had left him there for hours and hours.

It hadn’t been as bad as his treatment in the basement but it had landed him in the hospital overnight, not to mention suspended for six months for going undercover outside his jurisdiction, without permission, and without backup. Still remembering his experiences there was enough to compound his misery as he flashed back and forth between the past traumatic event and his current one.

However, his Daddies did not seem concerned in the slightest by the detective’s mental anguish. Feeling his limbs become more and more immobilized, crying out remained his sole way of resistance.

His shrieks of protest did have some effect as Lewis covered his ears, and turning to his companion, said, “I’m not going to be able to get this done if he keeps up this racket.”

Clark’s solution was simple. A quick dash upstairs resulted in him returning with a roll of duct tape. Tearing off a strip, he placed it over Goren’s mouth.

“There, that should do the trick. Anything else you can think of before we begin?”

“Maybe use some of that tape to reinforce the restraints. I really can’t have him moving,” Lewis replied. “These cuffs alone aren’t going to keep him from struggling.”

“Hmmm, you’re probably right. I’ll just…”

And with that Clark set to work slapping the end of the tape against the side of the table and pulling a long strip of it over the top.

_Ssssschhhhht._

The sound alone made Bobby grimace and the accompanying sensation of sticky bands being placed across his shins didn’t improve his condition. Muffled as he was, he whined to convey the sheer panic that was threatening to overtake him. As Clark continued his work, Goren was pinned so firmly against the metal surface that it prevented him from moving in what little leeway the restraints allowed.

Lewis wasn’t helping the situation by also adjusting the fittings on the underside of the table. This pulled the straps even tighter. Constricting around his stomach and chest, they partially inhibited Goren’s ability to breathe.

Moving to the head of the table, next to the tray, Father picked up a pair of blue latex gloves and slipped them onto his hands. Picking up what looked like a thin corkscrew, he stepped closer and held the object in front of Bobby’s face.

“Do you see this?”

Being pressed so hard against the unyielding steel, the bones of his food-deprived and drug-weakened body ached terribly and his muscles screamed in protest as being forced into rigidity. All he could do was stare wide-eyed and suck in frantic breathes through his nose.

But his Father had asked him a question and he needed to respond.

Nodding meekly in the affirmative, Bobby tried to slow his breathing and get enough air into his lungs and prevent himself from hyperventilating.

“If you move, then this is going to snap while inside you. Trust me, you don’t want that to happen. Do you understand?”

Oh, he understood alright. He understood that Lewis and Clark were preparing to perform surgery on him without any sort of anesthetic. He’d be insane not to be terrified.

Bobby would’ve nodded yes in order to answer Lewis’s second question but at that moment Daddy had unfurled a large blue paper sheet, covering Goren’s entire body. Well, his entire body except for the square hole that had been cut out just below his midsection. The noise above him indicated that his captors were finishing their preparations and were about to begin whatever procedure they had planned.

His heart was beating so rapidly he that wondered if would it burst from his chest. And the cool touch of moisture on his right hip was enough to make him jerk against the restraints and yelp from behind his gag.

“Do not move!” Lewis bellowed.

Gripping his fists so tightly, he could feel his short nails digging into the flesh of his palms. Bobby attempted to steady himself for whatever was coming next. A sharp prick almost crushed his resolve. It was quickly followed by an intense and acute agony that radiated throughout his bones and to his very core.

“ _TenNineEightSevenSixFiveFourThreeTwoOne_ ,” Goren counted silently to himself over and over again as a means to calm his racing heart. He recalled doing the same thing when he had gotten strapped to that metal slab during his undercover operations. It hadn’t worked then just as it wasn’t working now.

The procedure was quickly becoming the worst torment imaginable, which in turn caused him to hyperventilate. Every ounce of strength he had was put into not moving. Little wonder that Bobby had none left to control his breathing. Lack of oxygen, coupled with the pain, was actually fortuitous as it sent into blessed unconsciousness. Thankfully, this lasted until long after his Daddies had finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these bonus chapters! If so, please leave me a comment. Thank You!


	8. Natalem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 94 ***  
> Bobby has a birthday.

Months, it had been months since Bobby had last seen the sun. He was sure of it. Keeping track of the passage of time had proven nearly impossible. However, the one thing he was able to track was how many times he had been raped. So far it had been 37 times, sometimes with what might've been a day or two in-between, and sometimes not.

The last day Bobby actually remembered was May 18th. He had been working undercover at the time, so he didn’t have his badge or gun on him. Passing two lost looking tourists hunched over a map on the hood of a car (Who uses maps any more?), he naturally thought he could be of assistance. Stopping to ask the men if they needed any help, he had bent over to point out their current location. That's when a foul smelling cloth became the last memory he had before he waking up in the basement

So he lay in the dark dreaming of escaping but not of being rescued. If he was rescued, then everyone on the force would know what type of activities he had engaged in and what he had become, his Daddies’ favorite words: a fucking whore.

Not so unexpectedly he heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking. Fighting back his fear, he got into position, kneeling with his hands clasped in front. God, his knees were sore from being on them so much.

The lights came on and Lewis and Clark made their way down the stairs. Lewis was holding a cupcake and Clark a box wrapped in balloon printed paper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bobby thought, “ _please tell me it’s not my birthday_.”

“Happy Birthday Sweetie,” Lewis said in Latin. “Daddy will let you off your lead so you can open your present.”

Lewis indicated for Bobby to come over as he patted the spot on the table he wished Bobby to sit.

Bobby crawled (the Daddies preferred him on all fours) over to the table where Lewis stood. Hoisting himself up using the edge of the table, Bobby was careful not to put too much weight on his left hand. The bandages had only recently come off and it was still exceedingly tender. Sitting was also painful since the nearly daily abuse left him raw, not to mention his sore hip from the odd procedure a few days prior.

“Is it really my birthday Father?” Bobby asked quietly.

He thought his birthday would’ve happened weeks ago. Meaning his mental calendar was totally off.

“Yes baby, it’s August 20th. That’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Lewis replied.

Bobby nodded his head yes. He didn’t want to look at them. He was going to start crying if he did. His emotions were always close to the surface these days.

Clark placed the box on Bobby’s lap and gave him a peck on the forehead.

“Go ahead and open it.”

Bobby’s fingers trembled, both from anxiety and pain, as he removed the wrapping paper.

What had they gotten him? Some sort of sex toy that they would force him to use on himself? Images of butt plugs, dildos, and speculums swirled in his head.

He opened the box and let out a sigh of relief. It was a stuffed animal. Pulling it out a plush toy in the shape of an emperor penguin, Bobby admired the softness and size of the thing. He knew his Daddies were watching him carefully, so he did not hide his pleasure of having something so soft and not at all menacing.

Lewis raised his hand and Goren involuntarily flinched. The man's brow furrowed as he stroked his hand through Bobby's short hair.

“No need to fear my pet. Father is not going to hurt you. What are you going to name your new Lovey?” he said, indicating the penguin.

“Um,” Bobby stammered thinking quickly, “Miss Alex.”

“After your old partner?” Clark replied. “Do you miss her? You know she doesn’t care about you. She never bothered to look for you, once you came here. The only ones who care are your Father and me.”

Bobby nodded.

“I know.” They were always telling him how no one on the outside cared because he was a worthless cock-sucking whore. “I just like the name.”

“Here,” Lewis said, handing their captive the cupcake, “have your cake. Sorry no candles, we wouldn’t want you to burn yourself.”

Bobby took the cupcake from Lewis while thanking him and Daddy for the presents, hoping they would not be taken away.

Biting into the cake, a sickly sweetness poured over his taste buds. It was so sweet, he nearly spat it back out. Luckily, he resisted that urge. He ate the remaining cupcake swiftly and thanked his Daddies once again.

Clark leaned over and licked frosting of the corner of Bobby’s mouth before kissing him forcefully.

“Happy Birthday my boy,” he said. A quick pat on the head for Bobby and a kiss for Father, then Clark disappeared upstairs.

“Well, it seems we now have a girl in the house. How very strange,” Lewis noted, referring to Bobby’s present. “Well, I have work to do and you’ve had enough excitement for one day. Go back to your spot and lay down. And don’t forget your new Miss Alex.”

Holding his penguin tightly, Bobby slid off the table and moved over to his chains. Lewis enclosed the cuff around the other man's ankle before going inside the locked room to work.

Bobby leaned against the wall cradling his new, soft, and fluffy stuffed animal. He was so happy. He had food, a real present, and not been hit, kicked, or sodomized. Moreover, he really was surprised he chose the name Alex. Even after he and Eames had no longer been partners, they would usually still celebrate their birthdays together. Eames was a big fan of going out for margaritas. He smiled at the memory. Too bad she wasn’t here to celebrate with him today but he had his new Miss Alex, the penguin.

And then Goren paused. Did he really just wish that Eames was here with him? Why would he wish that? Why wouldn’t he wish he was with her and not in this hell hole?

He quickly did the math, 94 days. Is that all it took? He had been here for a little over three months and he was already calling his rapists Father and Daddy. He had gone from resisting, to numb, and finally to compliant in 94 days. Why did he 'willingly' let these men fuck him?

“ _Because_ ,” the voice in the back of his head told him, “ _you are a worthless fucking whore. Your Daddies are the only ones kind enough to take care of you. Everyone else hates you and wants you dead. Why else would you be here_?”

Bobby buried his face into his penguin and cried, hoping to drown out the thoughts that were ruining his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone rereading this chapter will note that the entire preface has been all but deleted. This is because it was a lengthy exposition where I was 'telling' the audience important details instead of 'showing' those events. The 4 bonus chapters (Dictata, Ossium, Quaestiones, Operationem) now cover what was in the original preface of this chapter.


	9. Febricitantem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 97***  
> Bobby gets a fever.

The cold was piercing, right down to the bone. Bobby shivered violently, pulling his thin blanket around himself. He was curled in a ball with his head resting on his stuffed penguin, Miss Alex. Laying in his usual spot, chained next to the wall, Bobby literally couldn’t move. He couldn’t even manage to roll over in order to reach the cup of water a few feet away. Bobby was wet with perspiration but didn’t realize it. He did think, however, that he was going to freeze to death. 

Bobby looked up as the sun came out. The sun was bright as it pierced the cold tundra air. As Bobby lay in the snow, his breath puffed out in front of his face. The condensation formed creatures as the wind swirled them away. Try as he might, he couldn’t move his arms to reach out and grab a hold of the Phoenix that was materializing from the crystals. The snow was slowly enveloping his body’s as he sunk deeper and deeper. 

***

“FUCK,” cried Lewis, “he’s burning up!” placing his hands on Bobby’s face and chest. 

“I told you this wouldn’t work,” denounced Clark as he paced back and forth. “He’s going through rejection and we don’t have any medication that he’s not going to have a negative reaction to.”

“I KNOW DAMMIT!” Lewis yelled. “Just help me get him upstairs and into an ice bath. It’s the only way to bring his temperature down.”

“Upstairs? Are you insane? Why don’t we just call 911 and turn ourselves in?” 

“Look, do you want him to die down here? Hmm? He’s not going to escape. He’s not even going to realize he’s upstairs. See how his eyes are open and flickering around. He’s hallucinating. He doesn’t even know that he’s in a basement or with us. We need to cool him down before he get permanent brain damage and dies! Now grab his legs and let’s get him upstairs.”

“If we lose him, it will be your fault,” Clark said as he undid the restraint and hauled Bobby knees under his arms. “Just like it was your fault when we lost...” 

“Seriously, shut up,” interrupted Lewis. “That was a long time ago. You don’t need  to keep bringing it up.”

Thankful Clark remained quiet as the pair brought Bobby’s limp body up onto the main floor of their modest home. As quickly as they could, they placed Bobby into their large Roman bath tub that Lewis had special ordered a few years ago. Lewis immediately started to fill the tub with cold water as Clark ran to the kitchen to get the ice.

“We are going to need more ice,” Clark said as he brought in the ice bucket from the refrigerator and poured it into the bath.

“Then you better run to the nearest gas station and buy some,” Lewis replied. “I’ll stay with the boy and keep him alive as best I can.” 

Clark threw on a jacket and shoes before rushing out the door. Meanwhile Lewis gently splashed cold water over Bobby’s limp and fragile form.  

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart,” Lewis murmured to Bobby. “You’re going to be okay. You can pull through this. Hang on for your Daddies. You are such a good boy. Don’t leave us. You’ll be fine. Okay, Bobby?”

Of course Bobby did not respond. He could neither see nor hear Lewis. He was drifting in a frozen world far away, while Lewis kept muttering encouragement by his side.

It only took Clark a few minutes to get back from his ice run. He poured the two 20 pound bags of ice directly into the tub, while Lewis kept Bobby’s head above the water. It was then that his eyes rolled back and he started to seize.

“Fuck!” Lewis exclaimed. 

“Just keep his head up and hopefully the seizure will pass as the temperature goes down,” said Clark. 

Lewis rolled his eyes and retorted, “This really isn’t the time to bust my balls over ever little thing. And don’t act like you’re the only one that went to med school. Why do you always pick fights in stressful situations? I’m not the one that spent six months in rehab. Maybe I should send you back there so you can work through your issues!” 

“Fine. I’m sorry I said anything. You don’t need to be so harsh. I’m just aggravated by the situation,” Clark cooly replied behind clenched teeth. 

After a few minutes Bobby stopped seizing. Both Clark and Lewis breathed sighs of relief. Had the seizure lasted too much longer, brain damage would be inevitable. They spent the next few hours carefully monitoring Bobby’s temperature and breathing. They could not risk letting him go unsupervised. Bobby flittered in and out of consciousness a few times before sleep came and took him. Finally by the wee hours of the morning, his vitals stabilized.

“I’m exhausted,” remarked Clark. “Shall we take him back downstairs?”

“No. We’ll take him to bed with us,” Lewis replied.

Clark raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Not like that,” said Lewis. “We’ll have to wait until we know for sure that he’s made it out of the woods before reintroducing those stresses to his system.”

***

The afternoon sunlight hitting him full in the face, roused Bobby from his deep sleep. Completely disoriented, Bobby assumed he was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation for the bright sunlight, soft bed, and luxurious down feather duvet covering him. Looking away from the window, Bobby realized he wasn’t alone. His Daddies were curled around him. Their sleeping forms protecting him from the onslaught of the unseen and unknown. Any attempt to move away or get up would surely wake them. Besides, Bobby didn’t have the strength to move much anyway. So he nestled himself back down into the warmth and softness, falling quickly back to sleep.

 


	10. Quinquaginta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 123 ***  
> Bobby gets raped for the 50th time. Afterwards he follows a dark train of thought.

 

These days the voices never left him. Well, they weren't exactly voices but a persistent thought pattern. Bobby wouldn’t have been surprised if he did to start to have auditory hallucinations, those symptoms did run in his family after all. The abuse he had so far endured was enough to drive any man insane. It might’ve been easier if he had lost his mind. He wish he could forget who he was before coming to this place. It would be wonderful not to be burdened with knowledge of how it felt to be independent, to have friends, to eat good food, to stand in the warm sun, or to be attracted to a beautiful woman.

He was past resisting and escape attempts. So much time had past, he knew, statistically speaking, he had a snowflake’s chance in hell of ever being free again. It was far more likely he would die down here. He thought about death frequently. The voices in his head only encouraged the thoughts. 

Life rarely varied one day to the next. Most of his day was spent chained to the hard floor. His Daddies would come down for a few hours. During this time they would feed him and give him his Latin lesson. Bobby had a feeling that they enjoyed playing doctor with him since not a day went by that they didn’t perform some sort of examination or medical procedure on him. At least the IV treatments had stopped and some of his hair was growing back on his scalp. 

The sexual assaults had temporarily halted after the fever incident. Bobby was still very unsure how much of that was real and how much his mind had conjured up on its own. But they had begun again recently and occurred even more frequently. Total count was now up to 49.

Today the sounds of the door opening took Bobby by surprise. He had been so lost in thought that he had not kept track of the passage of time. He clutched his stuffed penguin to his chest and cowered against the wall, wishing it would envelop him. 

As the men came into sight, Clark snorted, “Every time we come to see you, you act as though it’s the worst thing that has ever happened to you. It’s like you don’t love us, despite the fact that we have taken your worthless ass into our home. We feed you, we keep you clean, we teach you to speak a beautiful language, and what thanks do we get? You should act more grateful.”

“I am grateful,” Bobby lied. “I am sorry to disappoint you. Please forgive me.” Bobby spoke the words he thought they would like to hear. But lately he had a hard time stopping  his body from reacting out of fear.

“See that you act that way in the future,” Lewis replied in a still voice. “Now pull off those undies and show us that sweet ass of yours.”

Tears of humiliation trickled down Bobby’s face as he complied with the order. Clark laughed and reached down, unlocking Bobby’s cuff and pulling the underpants in one quick movement. Bobby turned his back to Lewis and bent slightly over, expecting to be taken immediately. Walking up behind Bobby, Lewis slapped and then cupped the exposed cheeks.

“You know,” Lewis said Clark, “maybe we should feed him more. His ass isn’t nearly as round as it used to be."

Clark undid the top of his trousers, pulled out his dick and said, “I’ve got something I can feed him right now.”

Lewis let out a low chuckle. “What do you say Bobby? Would you like that?”

Bobby knew what they wanted to hear. He still struggled to say the words though. “Yes,” he finally said after a prolonged pause.

“Yes, what?” Clark prodded. 

“Yes, I would like Daddy’s cock in my mouth,” Bobby said solemnly.

“And why is that?” Lewis asked.

“Because I’m a fucking whore,” whispered Bobby.

“I can’t hear you. Say it again. Louder,” Lewis demanded.

“I want to suck Daddy’s cock because I’m a fucking whore,” Bobby said loudly and with as much fervor as he could muster. 

“That’s my boy,” Lewis commented. “Now get on your knees.”

Bobby didn’t need to be told twice as he dropped down and began fellating Clark. Hollowing his cheeks and extending his lips to provide more intense suction, Bobby’s mouth wrapped around the girth of the cock in front of him. Clark moaned as he ran his fingers through Bobby’s short hair. Keeping the rhythm as quick and regular as possible, Bobby pressed his tongue to the underside of the shaft. Occasionally he would force the entire length of the penis into his mouth and squeeze the tip with the back of his throat.

Lewis stood back and enjoyed the show. Bobby’s transition from intense opposition to compliant obedience had not been an easy task. And Bobby still had a fierce streak of rebellion that would rear up every now and then. Usually Lewis would wait for Clark to finish before he took his turn. But this time he was too aroused to wait.

Stepping up behind Bobby, Lewis grabbed the boy’s hips and raised them up. Bobby’s mouth came off of Clark’s dick with an audible pop as he turned his head to look back at Lewis. But before Bobby could say anything, Clark forced his cock back into Bobby’s mouth. It was an awkward position to be in, with his feet on the ground but his knees bent so his ass lined up with Lewis’s hips. Bobby’s torso was parallel with the ground in a manner that made him completely off balance. The only thing keeping him up were the hands of the men holding him tightly.

Lewis’s fingers dug painfully into Bobby’s hips as he forced his cock inside of Bobby’s tight ass. Being sodomized was not something Bobby ever thought he’d get used to, but here he was tightening and then relaxing his ass around a cock that he was desperate to please. But pleasuring two men at once was not something he had been expected to do before, and Bobby was having a difficult time with the task. It was like rubbing his stomach and patting his head at the same time, except instead of his hands, it was his mouth and ass doing the work.

His daddies continued their game of tug of war as they split roast Bobby. Lewis’s thrusts made Bobby choke and gasp on Clark’s member. Clark came first, shivering as Bobby sucked and swallowed the semen with vigor. Lewis took a few minutes longer as he used his dick to assailed Bobby. Lewis finally bucked one last time, as he coating Bobby’s insides.

Once their grip had been released, Bobby began to make his way over to the drain, assuming they would clean him off as usual. But Clark caught him by the ankle and locked the cuff back around it. Bobby turned around surprised. 

“You know you’re a filthy whore, don’t you?” Clark asked.

Bobby nodded yes.

“So when you’re Father and I bless you with love and attention, don’t be so ungrateful,” Clark continued. “You can stay dirty until you act more appreciative. Do you understand?” 

Bobby nodded again.

“Good, now that we’ve had our fun. I’m sure you’ll be eager to have some of your own,” Clark said as he indicating Bobby’s usual erection, extremely evident due to his lack of pubic hair.

Bobby dare not defy his Daddies given the mood they were in, not wanting to endure another round of abuse. He placed his hand around his engorged penis and began to rub himself. 

“Look up,” Lewis demanded. Meeting Bobby’s eyes, Lewis continued, “You need to remember your place. You are so blessed to have us in your life. You will show us how much you love and appreciate us. You are a filthy fucking whore. Don’t forget that.”

“Yes Father,” Bobby replied.  Bobby kept working his cock. He had always thought he had the perfect cock, big and thick but not too long, straight but not too veiny. And the ladies he slept with seemed to appreciate it. But now he hated it. It rose whenever he was being sodomized. This bodily reaction made him feel even more helpless. 

Masturbating, something Bobby had relished doing in private since he was a teenager, was no longer the relaxing and tension-easing exercise it had once been. He now only touched himself when ordered and the pleasure he gained from it was only a chemical reaction he could not suppress. Passively complying with the Daddies’ orders always felt so much more degrading than being  tangibly forced to do things. Bobby finally climaxed, spilling white vicious liquid into his hand. 

“Such a messy boy,” Lewis sneered. “Clean it up.”

Bobby didn’t have to guess what Father meant by those words. He knew what they wanted to see. Bring his hand up to his mouth, Bobby licked the cum from his fingers. The taste was unpleasant but bearable. He had already had Clark’s load, and his own wasn’t that different. 

Once he had finished, the daddies patted him on the head and when back upstairs. Leaving Bobby alone and dirty. 

***

“ _Well, that makes an even 50_ ,” Bobby thought to himself. He didn’t think he could feel any lower. The constant negative thought patterns began their usual barrage. You are a worthless whore. You always have been and you always will be. Before, on the outside, you pretend to be a man. You pretended like you mattered, that you made a difference. But you know, you’ve always known, you were never truly supposed to be there. You always felt out of place and with good reason too. It’s because you are worthless. The world is better off without you in it. That’s why your Daddies treat you the way that they do. And you don’t even resist anymore. You must like it. You sad, pathetic excuse for a …

Bobby’s thoughts trailed off as he saw something catch the light on the floor. What was it? It was close enough that Bobby could reach it.

In his hand, Bobby held a plastic card, like the imitation credit cards advertisers send in the mail. It must’ve fallen from Clark’s pocket when he removed the key to unlock Bobby earlier. A forgotten piece of trash that Bobby could perhaps use to his advantage. Right away Bobby began to test its rigidity. Too bendable to use as a pick to unlock his shackle. But if he used the concrete like a whetstone he could sharpen the edges, he could use it as a weapon. 

At once Bobby began to move the corner of the card in a circular motion against the concrete floor. He was going to kill them. He was not going to be subjected to their abuse any longer. He was … Bobby stopped. He could maybe injure one of them, but not both. And he still would have to deal with the manacle and the key pad that kept the door above secure. Bobby looked down at his ankle. The skin there was red and irritated per usual. Scabs would form and then break and bleed just to form again. The cuff wasn’t going anywhere without a key. Bobby had long resigned himself that escaping wasn’t a viable option. This sharpened card wasn’t going to change that. It wouldn’t be enough to kill both of his captors.

“ _But_ ,” the dark voice chimed in, “ _you could kill yourself_.”

Suicide? Could he actually take that final step? Bobby’s heart raced. He never thought that killing himself would be an option that he find alluring. But alluring it was. He could be free of this place. Free from pain. Free from them. A mortal sin, yes, but if there was a God, Bobby believed he’d understand.

Beginning to sharpen the edge once again, Bobby thought over the different ways he could accomplish the task at hand. Cutting his wrists would be the easiest and surest way. Cutting other major arteries would take less time for him to bleed out. However, it would take more effort and precision. No, the wrists were the way to go.

Testing the sharped end of the card with his thumb, Bobby decided it was good enough to puncture the skin and the veins below. Picking up his stuffed penguin, Miss Alex, he held her tight and buried his face in the soft material. He slowed his breathing as best he could. If he was going to do this, he would need to do it now. If he waited, it was likely the card would be found. The Daddies had most likely gone to bed for the night and he would want to be cold and lifeless before they found him. 

He gave Miss Alex one last squeeze as if to say goodbye to her, the woman whose name she bore, and the life that he had had before. He set her aside, not wanting to get her bloody. He was ready now.

Bobby placed the sharp edge against his left wrist. He took a deep breath an pushed it into his flesh. Pain and blood immediately came to the surface and grew as he dragged the card down his wrist. He blew out the breath he had been holding as he switched hands. It was harder for him the grasp the card but he held it firm as he cut a matching gash in his right arm. He dropped the card and laid back as he waited for the darkness to envelope him.

 


	11. Vivus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 124 ***  
> Death is not a place to which Bobby is able to escape.

 

“Bobby,” Lewis called as he descended the steps. “Is my dirty boy ready to get clean?”

When there was no response, Lewis glanced over at Bobby. Lewis let out a gasp as his heart took a plunge. Bobby was lying completely still in a pool of blood. Yelling for his companion, Lewis rushed to the side of the lifeless figure.

Clark, summoned by Lewis’s call, came bounding down into the basement. 

“Does he have a pulse?” Clark asked. “His healing function has been elevated since the procedure. Please tell me his blood clotted too quickly for him to bleed out.” 

“Yes,” Lewis breathed in relief. “But it’s weak.”

Holding Bobby’s wrists tightly and bringing them above the level of Bobby’s heart, Lewis maneuvered Bobby upwards. Clark picked up Bobby and carried him like a baby over to the metal table and placing him there. Then he went into the locked room, coming back out with sutures, bandages, and an IV bag.

Lewis wrapped one wrist tightly in gauze before turning his attention to the other wrist. He began the delicate work of  stitching flesh back together.

“I’m having trouble getting this IV in,” Clark said. “His veins are collapsed and I’ll have to go in through the groin.”

They were efficient in their work and soon Bobby was bandaged and the color was beginning to return to his skin. 

***

Bobby kept his eyes closed as he regained consciousness. He knew almost instantly that he had failed to end his life. His hands rested upon his chest but they were heavier than normal. Slightly adjusting the position of his arms he realized that though his wrists were wrapped in bandages, they were also bound by thick metal cuffs. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” Lewis’s voice punctured the air. He must’ve heard the clanking of metal when Bobby had moved his arms. 

Bobby opened his eyes to see his Father glaring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a wave of Lewis’s hand. Lewis came over and brought Bobby to a sitting position. Sitting down across from him Lewis began to speak.

“I think it's time for you and I to have a little father to son talk,” Lewis began. “The actions you have taken are so inappropriate I cannot even begin to express my disappointment.  Your Daddy is so upset that he doesn’t even want to look at you right now. I think we can look at this as a turning point. I know you have had a hard time with the transition. But let us be clear, that man, NYPD Detective Robert Goren, is dead. He died for good last night. And you killed him Bobby. You cut his wrists and he bled to death. Do you understand the point I am making.”

Bobby nodded his head in agreement, too afraid to speak.

“Good,” Lewis continued. “I am sure you are smart enough not to try something like that again. For your safety, your hands will remain cuffed together until both your Daddy and I are satisfied you have learned your lesson. Obedience is a crucial part of this relationship and you had been showing such potential before today that we thought you wouldn’t need to be restrained in such a manner. But clearly we needed to be more strict with you. We will also be needing to punish you for your actions.”

Brown eyes widening in alarm, Bobby remained silent. 

“Did you think that the cuffs were a punishment?” Lewis said. “They are simply a means of keeping you safe. No, a consequence will be given. I just haven’t thought of something yet.”

“Now, where did you get this?” Lewis said as he held up the card, still covered in dried blood.

“I…,” Bobby was slow in speaking, “I found it… on the… on the floor. I… I don’t know… where… where it came from.”

Lewis looked at Bobby, gauging his truthfulness. “Very well then,” he finally spoke. “Next time you ‘find’ something, you’ll be sure and tell Daddy or me about it. Okay?”

Bobby nodded once more.

“Then get some rest for now,” Lewis said. “But keep in mind that we will be checking on your more often. We simply can’t risk you misbehaving in such a manner again.”

 

 

 


	12. Supplicium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 158 ***  
> Bobby is punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some extra smut to this chapter... because why not?

The scars on Bobby’s wrists were dark and thick. He supposed he was fortunate that he didn’t do more damage after slicing his forearms open with a sharpened piece of plastic. Not that he could really see his the scars since, they were mostly covered by the wrought metal shackles that bounds his hands together. Days and days had past and his Daddies had not taken them off. Bobby was beginning to worry that they would never trust him again. Doing his best to please his Daddies was turning out to be a difficult task. Fully cooperating was best split into three categories: sexual, age appropriation, and medical. 

Having been forced to engage in homosexual acts a total of 64 times, Bobby had seemingly gotten a hang on the basics.

" _I guess I'm lucky the number isn't higher than that now_ ," he told himself.

After he had cut himself, the sexual assaults had stopped for probably a week before slowly beginning once again.

The dynamics of his situation had come more complicated as he had to comply and cooperate with any direction he was given. Additionally, they wanted him to be more actively engaged. The problem with that being they also liked him to not be totally submissive and resist slightly. Basically, they wanted him to want sex but hate that he wanted it. But Bobby just hated it, period. And it was difficult for him to fake that level of conviction.

The age issue was also a concept with which Bobby had trouble. The Daddies would refer to him as their son and treat him like a child, which led to some serious incestuous and pedophilia undertones when it came to sex. Luckily, the Daddies did not overtly address the subject, so Bobby assumed it was mostly just to make him feel inferior and submissive. But acting like a child to please them was not without it’s complications. They had removed body hair that a child would not have, they dressed him in childlike undergarments, they feed him like a child, and he was expected to crawl instead of walk (which made sense since he was taller than both of them). These aspects contributed to Bobby’s childlike position in the household, but he had a problematic time acting the part. His go to move was to play with his stuffed penguin when his Daddies were present. 

The medical side of things was not as difficult as the other two, but the physical pain it entailed was significant. Bobby would do his best to be submissive and just lay still when the Daddies preformed any sort of test or procedure. Given his inquisitive nature, he desperately wanted to know why they were treating him like a lab rat and for what purpose. But the last time he asked, he was severely reprimanded. He dared not ask a second time or to try investigate what took place in the locked room. 

***

When the lights came on, Bobby was on his knees before the Daddies’ feet came into view. In an attempt to start things off in his favor, Bobby had grabbed his penguin and held it to his chest, trying to emulate a child with a security blanket. 

“Oh, isn’t that sweet?” Clark remarked seeing Bobby clutching Miss Alex. 

“Darling,” replied Lewis, sarcastically.

Still holding his stuffed animal, Bobby was fed and then required to suck some cock. As humiliating as it was, to place another man’s sexual organs in his mouth, Bobby had begun to take some pride in his oral skills. Back when he was still a man and had sex with woman, he never loved giving head. A few licks were about all he was good for before he try and get on the receiving end. But now, if he was quick enough, he could bring one or both of them to orgasm just with his mouth alone, and then avoid getting it in the ass. Today was not that day though.

Once Lewis and Clark were hard, they forced him to bend over the edge of the table. A position they favored due to the table’s sturdiness. Lewis went first as he fucked Bobby’s ass. His throbbing member slamming in and out of Bobby’s tight hole. He would force himself all the way into Bobby before backing out only to force himself in again. Bobby tried matching the same rhythm as Lewis so he could milk that dick of cum, moaning and groaning with each thrust. 

“Fuck,” Clark uttered as he watched. The Daddies liked dirty talk and sometimes they would talk while they took turns raping Bobby. “Fuck this fucking whore. Your dick is so hard and thick. This slut wants his dirty holes filled. Fill him up. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck his ass until it’s raw. So fucking hot.”

Lewis shot a hot load of cum deep inside of Bobby with a shudder. Then it was Clark’s turn. Clark’s penis was bigger than Lewis’s and Bobby was grateful he was second. Getting sodomized by Lewis helped him loosen up a bit and the ejaculate inside of him would help make the ride smoother. Clark lined his cock up with Bobby before slowly pushing in. Bobby thought Clark’s dick had gotten bigger since the last time he fucked him. Then with a thrust Clark bottomed out and Bobby gasped. As Clark started to pivot back and forth, Bobby began to cry. Bobby didn’t even realize he was crying until Lewis brushed the tears off his face. Clark liked the tears as he pulled out and jerked himself off over Bobby, saying, “Fuck yeah, cry boy. Show Daddy those tears.”

Covered inside and out with drying cum, their intimate session ended. All in all it was pretty typical of the sexual brutality Bobby endured these days. Thankfully, they decided they wouldn’t force Bobby to orgasm as well and they just washed him off instead. 

After getting cleaned up, Bobby was once again directed to crawl over to the metal table. Once there, Clark had him sit on the table. Pulling the keys out of his pocket, the cuffs around Bobby’s wrists were finally removed. Lewis came over and took Bobby’s hands in his own and turning them over, started to gently rub the scarred wrists with his thumbs. 

“You know,” Lewis sighed, “we’ve spent a lot of time and effort to make you look the way you do. We took off that undesirable hair and helped you lose that excess weight. We keep you clean. We might cause you some injury but never anything disfiguring. But you see these scars Bobby? These scars are ugly. You have marred your beautiful skin. And for that you must be punished.”

Bobby nodded his head in agreement as a single tear trickled down his face.

“Lay back and spread your legs,” Clark instructed.

Bobby complied and the men strapped him down. Bobby was unsure what was coming next, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He squeezed his eyes shut and steadied himself. He had expected pain, he was sure they were going to break some bones, but instead there were only soft touches on his inner right thigh. He twitched slightly has the caresses rose higher and a hand brushed his genitals. Lewis scolded hims to lie still. After about 15 minutes the sensations stopped. Bobby opened his eyes to see Clark put a marker in his pocket and Lewis hand him a pen like tool that was plugged into the electrical outlet next to the table. Bobby went rigid with fear.

“Now, don’t flinch,” Lewis said as he placed one hand on Bobby’s hip and the other on his knee. Lewis held Bobby down as Clark got to work.

Pain seared through Bobby’s leg as Clark used a cauterizing pen to slowly burn a design into the sensitive skin. The scent of burnt meat filled the air as Bobby did his utmost to not move. He gasped and cried out in pain as Clark took what seemed like an eternity to finish. When it was finally done, Lewis undid the straps and sat Bobby up.

Looking down at his leg, Bobby saw the composition Clark had branded into the skin. The markings were bright red, outlines in dark charred flesh. It was 8 letters, done in a flowing script surround by ornamental filigree.

“We thought,” Clark stated, “that since you had defiled your skin, we would counter balance those scars with some pretty ones. I’m really happy with how it looks, I did the design myself. Do you like it?”

Bobby nodded yes instinctively but inside he was in turmoil. M-E-R-E-T-R-I-X. The elegant lettering did not take away from the ugly word they had burned into his flesh. Meretrix, the Latin word for whore. One of the first words he learned and one he had heard often enough, but this, this was permanent.

“You know,” Lewis said, “as a whore, you are property. You belong to your Daddy and me. Your life, your body, your soul are ours. And only we get to make decisions about what happens to you. Do not make the mistake again about what you are allowed to do. You are not allowed to die and you are not allowed to hurt yourself. Now, tell me, what are you?”

“A whore,” Bobby quietly replied. 

“And who do you belong to?”

“You and Daddy.”

“And are you going to try and hurt yourself again?

“No.”

“Alright then. You be a good boy and lie back down so Daddy can get you bandaged up,” Lewis concluded as he pushed Bobby’s hair off his forehead and kissed him lightly.


	13. Hiems Ferias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 220 - 221***  
> Christmas for Bobby

One hundred and two, well technically it would just be one hundred two, an ‘and’ indicates a decimal point. This was the thought that permeated Bobby’s mind as forced onto his knees to have his Father take him from behind. Bobby didn’t know why he even bothered to keep track of the number of times he had sex with his Daddies. He was almost bored with the experience of being sodomized. It was so common place it was like brushing his teeth, nothing remarkable or intriguing about it or the way that it made him feel like he wanted to rip his skin off of his bones. Just another typical day in the dungeon of a basement in which he was kept. Sometimes he wondered why his Daddies kept on fucking him over and over again. Didn’t they get bored? 

When Lewis was finished, he withdrew his cock from Bobby’s used and abused hole. Bobby didn’t move as cum slowly dribbled out of his slightly agape anal opening. He would be still until they told him move. He was a very good boy.

Clark got behind him for sloppy seconds. Bobby continued to contemplate the number and the reasons for it. First, he didn’t really have anything better to do then keep an account, it’s not like he saw the sun and could keep track of the days that way. Of course, he knew that the number of times he was raped didn’t directly equal to the number of days that had past since he began his life here, but there was at least a positive correlation. Second, his Daddies must want him to feel really subordinate by forcing him to be intimate with them so often. That or they actually liked him and were incredibly horny.  Third, he never quite understood —

*SMACK*

Clark had hit Bobby solidly upside the head. Clark had been talking to Bobby, but Bobby had been too lost in his train of thought to even notice. Clark belittled Bobby for ignoring him and for not participating more during their sexual encounter that had just concluded. Clark lamented the fact that they had to continually remind Bobby to give some sort of audible or physical feedback instead of remaining immobile as an inert fuck toy. Apparently, Bobby wasn’t being a very good boy. 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Bobby apologized, turning around to kneel down in front of them. He did not dare to make any type of excuse. 

“Show us how sorry you are,” Lewis chimed in, as he took Bobby’s hand and placed it on Bobby’s shrinking erection.

Bobby quickly started to stroke himself.

“Not so fast,” Clark instructed. “Nice and slow. Give us a show. Tell us how much you like it.”

“I like it,” Bobby replied in a monotone. 

“No,” Lewis remarked. “Tell us like you mean it, elaborate and be descriptive.”

Bobby sighed inwardly, not wanting to show the Daddies any sign of unwillingness to comply.

“I… I like the feel of my smooth hand against my hard penis,” Bobby began hesitantly. “It feels good, like shivers of heat running along it and up my spine. The head of my cock is fleshy and velvety.” Bobby stopped rubbing himself to run his thumb across the slit, trailing a thin line of precum behind it.

Bobby began again, “I love to touch myself while you watch. I’m such a slut. The thought of the cum you have left on me and in me makes me hard. I can feel it inside of me. I love it when you cum in my mouth. I love the feeling of being full. Oooohhh, fuck.” Bobby was beginning to feel the twitches of an orgasm being to build.

“I’m a dirty slutty whore. Getting my holes filled is all I’m good for. Thank you for being so good to me and cumming all over me. I love your cum. I wish I had some of your cum in my hand so I could rub my cock with it. Rubbing my cock with cum and sliding my hand back and forth. Fuck me Daddy. I’ll be your good boy.”

It was getting harder for Bobby to talk as he got closer to climaxing. His sentences began to break down as he groaned and gasped. “Fuck. I’m such… _aaah_ … a good fucking … fucking boy. So dirty to… _aaah_ … to touch my… my cock. _Oooh_ … I’m going to…” Bobby’s orgasm swept through him as he spent himself into his hand. His Daddies were very pleased with his performance. 

While Lewis cleaned Bobby up, Clark went upstairs only to return carrying a new pair of underwear for their boy. These ones had green edging and red and white candy canes printed on the fabric.

“Christmas undies?” Bobby asked as he pulled them on. “Is it Christmas?”

“Tomorrow,” replied Lewis. “Now go to sleep or Santa won’t come.”

***

Hours later Bobby was still awake, staring into the darkness. He couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about what his Father had said about Santa coming. The man that he once was knew that Santa Claus was make-believe. But that man was dead. Bobby was an entirely different person now. He was his Father and Daddy’s son. And Santa? Santa could very well be a real person that came to bring him a present or a punishment. Bobby hadn’t always been a good boy this year. In fact he had been naughty, he thought has he rubbed the scars on his wrists. He was partially excited but mostly apprehensive about what the morning would bring. Snuggling with his stuffed penguin, he tossed and turned a few more times before he finally fell asleep.

***

A large rectangular box, wrapped in red paper and printed with white snowflakes, sat before Bobby. His Daddies had clearly been up for hours before coming to give Bobby his present, they smelled of Christmas foods and their were pine needles and scraps of paper stuck here and there on their clothing. They had probably opened their presents, had dinner, and snuggled together watching _A Wonderful Life_ on TV. At least Bobby guessed that’s what they had been doing. 

“Merry Christmas Bobby,” Father said. “It’s time to open your present.”

Bobby pulled the box towards him, it was bulky and weighed more than what he had expected. Pulling at the paper, and opening the flaps, Bobby reached into the box. He felt a cylindrical object. Grasping the edge with his hand, his fingers slightly sunk into it as he pulled it from the box. A two inch thick blue foam fitness mat rolled out from the box. Covered in heavy vinyl, it reminded him of the mats they used in gym back in high school. 

“What do you think?” Daddy asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Is it for sleeping on? Did you get me a bed?” Bobby asked hopefully. Apart from that time he had gotten sick and been taken upstairs, he hadn’t slept on something soft since before he had come to this place. And anything he remembered from before he tried to forget. Those memories belonged to a dead man. Still, this would be a luxury compared to hard cement floor.

“Yes, it’s for sleeping on,” Father chuckled. “Well, that and other things. Shall we take it for a test drive?”

“Oh,” Bobby responded. He suddenly realized that the reason for this present was because his Daddies didn’t enjoy to be constantly kneeling, standing, or sitting on hard surfaces while they fucked him. 

Daddy finished unrolling the mat and placed it against the wall next to the bolt that secured Bobby’s restraint. As he did so, he picked up Bobby’s birthday present, the stuffed toy penguin. 

Bobby’s heart flipped-flopped as he made to take back his toy from Clark. He was afraid his Daddy would hurt her and take her away from him. Miss Alex was his sole source of comfort down here in the basement. But Clark motioned him away and directed him to lay down on his back, he promptly obeyed. He knew what was coming and despite having grown accustomed to their touch, he still dreaded it. Lewis had taken off his pants and underwear. He stood there half naked looking down at Bobby.

“Spread your legs,” Lewis commanded. Bobby complied and Lewis knelt down between Bobby’s outstretched limbs. Lewis grabbed Bobby by the hips as he dragged Bobby towards him. Taking of Bobby’s Christmas undies off and throwing them to the side, Lewis then grasped Bobby behind each knee and pushed his legs back towards his chest. Bobby lay there with his hands resting at his sides. Knowing that he should probably be using his hands to to somehow engage in the process and make his Daddies happy, but a lump in the pit of his stomach prevent him from doing so. He wished he was attracted to his Daddies and enjoyed what they did to him, it would be so much easier if that was the case. But the nagging feeling of abhorrence would never leave him alone. 

“Your hips are going to need to be higher in order for this to work. I know, we’ll use the duck,” Father said as he stretched out his hand towards Clark.

“She’s a penguin,” Daddy corrected Lewis, handing him Miss Alex. Lewis shoved the toy underneath Bobby’s lower back. 

Closing his eyes and whimpering slightly, Bobby remained still. Not wanting what he knew was unavoidable. Honestly, he was upset about the use of his beloved stuff penguin as part of situation. He didn’t want her getting dirty.

Lewis drew his fingers lightly down Bobby’s legs, brushing the healed scars on the inside of his right thigh. The touches were slow and deliberate as Lewis moved his hands down slowly. When he got to Bobby’s bottom, Lewis lewdly grabbed Bobby’s cheeks and gave the a firm squeeze before suddenly licking his middle finger and thrusting it into Bobby’s anus and pumping it in and out. Bobby drew in a small gasp of air when this happened but remained still. This was a new position for him to be in, laying on his back with one of his Daddies kneeling between his legs. But something about it was familiar. What that was, however, was not something he could quite put his finger on.

A second finger entered him, stretching him, and Bobby began to worry that something was wrong. His Daddies never gave him any sort of prepping before sodomizing him. He didn’t bleed as badly as he did the first dozen times or so, having adjusted to the being brutalized. And he knew now how it was better to relax the muscles and prevent the tearing. So why bother stretching him out? The confusion of the situation in addition to the unaccustomed position was making Bobby more emotional than usual. By the time the third finger entered him, tears were leaking down his face.

Crying was a big turn-on for Lewis. It made him hard as a rock, so he hastily finished fingering Bobby’s hole and rammed his cock inside of Bobby. Bobby adjusted as quickly has he could to the large member inside of him before Lewis began to fuck him in earnest. With Bobby’s legs spread and pushed back, Lewis leaned forward so he was almost chest to chest with Bobby. He held himself off of the boy by leaning on his extended arms and moving his hips up and down, he thrust in and out of Bobby’s ass. 

“Fuck, you’re always so tight,” Lewis gasped. “Since it’s Christmas I thought you might like a little treat, so I tried to loosened you up a bit first. But you feeling fucking incredible around my dick. You really can’t blame me for not being able to resist your hot tight sexy ass.”

Bobby’s mouth had fallen open during the assault and he couldn’t help making noise has he breathed briskly. Bobby learned to control his breathing so he wouldn’t hyperventilate. In the early days he would sob uncontrollably and lose his breath completely. Hyperventilating would make him pass out, which would then lead to his Father or Daddy stopping to wake him up, only to have to start over again once he was awake. It was easier just to remain conscious. Bobby’s groans, whimpers, and tears quickly drove Lewis to the edge and he bucked in ecstasy as he came inside of Bobby. 

The inner muscles of Bobby’s legs ached as he lowered them back down to the mat. He hoped that only his Father was going to want a turn on the new mat today. Sometimes he was lucky to not have to service them both.  Unfortunately, that day dream was cut short by a naked Clark moving into position, forcing Bobby’s aching legs back apart and up. 

Being penetrated by his second cock of the night definitely felt better than the first. He was more relaxed and the load left acted as a lubricant. Clark was fucking him slowly. Some of Lewis’s cum was beginning to leak out and trickle down Bobby’s crack and onto the mat below. 

“Tell me,” Clark stated, “tell me how good it feels to have my cock in you. Pushing its way inside of you.”

“I feels good,” Bobby replied somewhat truthfully. “It doesn’t hurt like it does when I’m dry.”

“So you like having us cum inside of you?” Father asked from the sidelines. 

“Yes,” answered Bobby.

“Told you he was a whore,” Lewis said to Clark with a smile. “Not that it isn’t evident by that hard-on he has.”

Clark didn’t reply but smirked at Lewis as he continued to drill Bobby’s ass. He completely covered Bobby with his body, skin against skin. Rhythmically dipping his hips between Bobby’s outstretched legs and leaning down to place a few kisses on Bobby’s neck. These kisses turned more forceful as Clark started to move his mouth down Bobby’s torso, his stomach sliding along Bobby’s erection. Sucking and nipping and Bobby’s skin, Clark reached a nipple and latched on. Bobby’s body arched with the sudden sensation and his eyes rolled back as he suddenly and forcefully climaxed. Clark sat back on his heels as looked down at Bobby, completely spent and limp before him. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Clark said as he grabbed Bobby’s hips and dragged him closer. Clark’s cock had left its warm fuck hole while he had been tasting Bobby, but it was still hard as he lay it along side Bobby’s now flaccid dick. Bobby glanced up at his Daddy to see a smear of his own excitement left on Clark’s chest.

“Are you just going to lay there and ignore me,” Clark said in a chilly tone, “or do you want to give me a hand?”

It wasn’t a question Bobby wanted to leave unanswered. He reached down between his legs and grabbed his Daddy’s firm cock and began to rub it back and forth. Bobby’s hands were sticky and so while one hand was busy rubbing, he brought the other one up to his mouth and licked it sloppily. He switched the first hand with the second wet hand. This elicited a moan from Clark. Clark was fulling enjoying the sight beneath him. It was lewd and crass to see Bobby so frantically trying to please him. The tears from earlier had dried but left their faint tracks on his face. Bobby’s smooth hairless skin was slick with sweat. Clark’s mouth had left a trail of red marks on Bobby’s neck and chest. The signs of Bobby’s released glistened on his stomach. And his hand were down by his groin on Clark’s dick working the sensitive member. The obscene sight coupled with Bobby’s experienced touch (because what male isn’t experienced when it comes to jacking off) soon had Clark over the edge as he ejaculated onto Bobby’s hand and stomach. 

“You looking good covered in cum,” Lewis commented. Bobby wasn’t sure if Father was talking to him or Clark. But he didn’t have time to dwell on the matter long before he was taken over and hosed down with the freezing cold water.

***

After his Daddies had left, Bobby lay on his new bed holding his penguin. Luckily, Miss Alex was only a bit damp from sweat and hadn’t gotten cum on her. Bobby didn’t fancy trying to get dried semen out of her fur. He thought that it hadn’t been a terrible day. He hadn’t bled or been beaten so that was a plus. He was now up to a total of 103. Maybe he should start keeping track of the number of positions they used on him. Today was a new one, even though it was oddly familiar. Granted his first day he had been used in a similar way but he was totally resisting then and Father had been standing. Besides, the man that that had happened to was no more. Goren was dead, leaving a Daddies’ boy in the shell of a body that he had once possessed. Bobby tried not to think of Goren, the man he had once been. Those memories were just painful. Finally, Bobby realized why the position was so familiar. Goren had been in that position dozens of times, except he had been with a woman and was the one doing the (consensual) penetrating. 

Bobby shook his head trying to disassociate himself from those memories. It was very unlikely that he would every see a woman again, let alone touch one. Well, at least he had Miss Alex. And with that final thought, Bobby drew his stuffed penguin closer to him as he drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Glacies Tempestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 291-293 ***  
> Bobby and his Daddies must deal with the loss of (electrical) power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly plot with just a little smut.

It was an atypical painful throbbing in his bones that kept Bobby awake. No matter what position he was in, he simply could not get comfortable enough to fall asleep. It didn’t help that the lights were left on, though that had never kept him awake when he was as tired as he was now. He just wanted to sleep. These days he slept as much as possible, it was a welcome retreat from the monotony of his pathetic existence. Besides being subjected to the will of his Daddies, which these past winter months consisted mostly of having sex nearly everyday, Bobby had nothing to do except stare at the blank cinderblock walls and sleep.

The pain migrated slowly from his hand to his chest and down to his hip, lingering everywhere it touched. Rubbing his aching bones, Bobby realized only bones that had broken were hurting.

“ _Maybe a storm is coming_ ,” Bobby thought as memories of old wives tales predicting weather swirled about his head.

He could only guess about the weather, since he could neither see nor hear the outside world from his confines. And the cold temperature of the basement stayed relatively constant. The only time Bobby was sure that there was a storm was because there had once been a clap of thunder so loud it had shook the house. But that had been months ago. The end part of summer or maybe the beginning of fall, Bobby wasn’t sure. But if there was a storm coming now, it hopefully meant that spring had arrived.

A few hours later, the lights began to flicker. Bobby gazed at the fluorescent lights above with interest. It seemed that he was right about the storm. The dull hum of the bulbs was faint in comparison to the clinking noise they made as the voltage fluctuated. A few seconds later the flow of power steadied and Bobby let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. It’s not that he was afraid of the dark, but he was afraid of a loss of power which could frustrate his Daddies.

*CLICK*

And just like that the lights were out. The whirl of the household appliances slowly puttered to a stop. Bobby didn’t dare breath. He had experienced a power outage or two in New York and those had been miserable experiences…

“ _No_ ,” he thought suddenly, _“those aren’t your memories. Those memories belong to a dead man. That wasn’t you. Stop thinking about them._ ”

Bobby shook his head trying to physically remove old memories. Life would be so much easier if those pesky thoughts didn’t keep popping in uninvited.

***

The lights were still out when the Daddies came for him hours later. They were both carrying flashlights as they carefully made their way down the stairs. Bobby could see their breath billowing out in front of them. The temperature had dropped significantly since the power went out.

Clark came over to Bobby to release him from his restraint while Lewis went to the locked room to retrieve something.

“Daddy,” Bobby said shivering, “what’s happened?”

“Freak ice storm,” Clark replied, “the power will probably be out for a few days before they can repair the power lines. We are going to bring you upstairs for the time being, put you’ll have to promise to be good. Unless you rather we leave you down here to freeze.”

“I promise,” Bobby replied earnestly, “I’ll be good.”

Lewis returned with the heavy metal wrist cuffs Bobby had been forced to wear after he had cut himself.

“No point in taking risks,” Lewis said as he attached the manacles to Bobby’s obediently outstretched arms and then hooked a length of chain to the links between the cuffs.

“Can I bring Miss Alex with me?” Bobby asked.

Lewis rolled his eyes, but Clark said yes. Bobby quickly grabbed his stuffed penguin to his chest before being led up the stairs. The door at the top had been left open but Bobby could barely see anything that was not in direct light from the flashlights. Once through the door, Bobby could make out the distinct LED indicators for a portable battery connected to the door frame. Apparently, the door’s keypad had to have a charge in order to function. Good thing it hadn’t shorted out when they lost power, or goodness knows how long he would’ve been stuck down there.

It was a short distance to the sitting room down the hall and to the left, where Bobby was led to a large wide armchair with a plush pillow next to the fire place. There was already a fire going, and the heat began to seep into his skin. Bobby basked in the warmth while Father attached the length of the chain to a nearby support pillar.

The flickering light from the fire enabled Bobby to finally observe his surroundings. Behind him, there were curtains drawn closed, covering what he supposed to be large picture windows. And across from him, built in books shelves on the other side of the fireplace. On the mantel were a few picture frames and decorative knick-knacks, above which hung a large white taxidermy stag head. Bobby had a hard time looking away from it, as he recalled that a white stag was long revered in many cultures as a symbol for virtue and piety. Little wonder that his Daddies had such a symbolic creature decapitated and stuffed to suit their own aesthetic proclivities. Bobby felt like they had done much the same with him.

Clark had come over with a large, thick fluffy blanket, which he gently wrapped around Bobby before crouching down so he could look directly into Bobby’s eyes.

“Being up here is a privilege,” Clark began. “One misstep on your part, and back down to the basement you go. The rules are simple. Don’t move from this spot without permission. If you must speak, do so quietly. You are not to go anywhere near the doors or windows. Don’t touch anything. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” Bobby whispered.

“Good boy. Now it’s still dark out so you might as well try and get some sleep,” said Clark. He then went and joined Lewis on a couch to Bobby’s right. The two of them huddled together as they spooned under a blanket.

Bobby did his best to curl up under his blanket, with his head resting on one arm of the chair and his legs propped up on the other. Clutching Miss Alex to his chest, the shackles cold against the skin on his wrists, Bobby closed his eyes and finally fell asleep. 

***

The sound of moaning roused Bobby. He slowly opened his eyes but they took a moment to adjust. The fire had died down but the red hot embers cast a faint glow about the room. Glancing over at the couch, Bobby was shocked to see his Daddies completely naked, the blanket casted aside and their clothes strewn about. The sweat on their bodies glistening in the low light. 

Clark was straddling Lewis, as the taller man was penetrated from below. One of Lewis’s hands grasped Clark’s hip, the other hand was on the back of Clark’s head buried in the blonde hair. They were moving in tandem, completely in sync, eyes locked together.  They were making love. 

Bobby closed his eyes against the sight. He didn’t want them to notice him watching and have him join them; or worse yet, have them think he was spying on their intimate moment and punish him for it. He had never seen them together in such a manner, and though he knew they were a couple, he had never thought about them being together in that manner. It was like walking in on your parents having sex. 

The sounds of their lovemaking continued to permeate the sitting room. Bobby wanted to cover his ears, but knew the movement and the sound of the cuffs clanking and chain clinking would garner their attention, so he remained motionless. 

Clark moaned. Their bodies making a soft clapping noise as they repeatedly came together again and again. A low squelching of Lewis’s penis entering Clark’s ass, indicated their use of lubricant. Bobby was mildly affronted that they never used lube with him, even though they clearly had it in their possession. Lewis let out a low groan and a hushed “fuck” indicating he had just reached completion. Clark wasn’t far behind as he came with a sigh. After a few moments of silence, one of them got up and put another log on the fire. There were some rustling sounds before they settled back down on the couch.

“I love you,” Lewis said, followed by the sound of a kiss.

“I know,” replied Clark. Bobby could hear the smile in his voice.

“Is the boy still asleep,” asked Lewis.

“Hmm?… Looks like it.” 

“I can’t believe he slept through that.”

“Well, he has been sleeping a lot lately.”

“Do you think his melatonin levels are off?”

“Could be. Or maybe it’s just a symptom of his inability to establish a circadian rhythm.”

“Either way, we won’t be able to do anything about it until the power comes back on and that might be a few days.”

“God, I hope not,” Clark said with a yawn. 

***

The lights came back on in the late afternoon two days later. The two days upstairs had been wonderful for Bobby. Granted, he spent every moment with one or both of his Daddies but he wasn’t made to go back in the basement. And for the most part they ignored him as they sat and read books or played card games. Clark even brought out a puzzle which he let Bobby play with on the floor in front of the fire. They kept him in his cuffs the whole time but let him off the chain to use the bathroom.  Sitting on a toilet and not having to crouch over a drain was Bobby’s idea of paradise. 

He wasn’t allowed in any other part of the house besides the sitting room and the small guest bathroom. But there was so much to take in, he didn’t find himself wanting more. He wasn’t allowed near the windows with both their blinds and shades drawn, but when the sun rose, dusky light filled the room. The Daddies’ decor was very clean and modern. The color scheme was gold and white. The light maple wood flooring was neutral against the white walls topped with crown molding. The furniture was upholstered in a light gold and was clearly expensive. 

So when the lights came back on, Bobby was actually sad. He had enjoyed his time away from the bleak and miserable cellar. When it came time to go back stairs, he didn’t want to go. But soon he was once again sitting on his mat having Clark reattach the restraints.

“Daddy,” Bobby asked, “can I go back up stairs again some time in the future? I really liked it up there.”

“We’ll see,” Clark answered. “It’s not just up to me you know.”

He then gave Bobby a kiss and headed back upstairs, shutting and locking the door behind him. 


	15. Vocatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 320 ***  
> Bobby's Daddy has a bit too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is curtesy of me having a day off of work. If you like it please leave a comment :) Comments and kudos make me happy and help encourage me to write more. 
> 
> I am trying to flesh out my original characters more to give you the reader a better sense of who they are and their motivations. That isn't always the easiest thing to do when writing such a smutty chapter. So let me know if you are interested in the character development and plot or just the dirty stuff :P

The sounds of shouting, heavy footsteps, and doors slamming shut permeated from above to the basement below. The Daddies were fighting again. This had been happening on and off for weeks. Bobby didn’t know what had caused the fighting but he was terrified it was because of him or something he had done. 

Bobby cocooned himself in his blanket while trying to cover his ears and closing his eyes. He rocked back and forth trying to self soothe and praying that his Father would not come down the steps any time soon. He would gladly miss a meal or two if it meant he would not have to endure his Father taking out his frustrations on Bobby. Twice now, Father had come down and beaten the shit out of Bobby. Lewis hadn’t pulled any punches as he wordlessly and violently assaulted the boy as Bobby lay curled in a fetal position. The attacks lasted until Lewis was out of breath and he would simply stop and walk back up the stairs. 

Finally the sounds from above ceased. Bobby waited to see if Lewis would come down the stairs. After maybe an hour of waiting, Bobby let out a sigh. It didn’t seem as though he would have to bear the brunt of Father’s anger tonight. So when another hour or two had passed, Bobby was surprised to hear the basement door opening. His heart dropped has he clasped his penguin to his chest. He was shaking from both dread and fear.

But it wasn’t Lewis but Clark that came into view. Clark swayed for a second once he reached the bottom step, holding onto the railing for support. He looked up at Bobby, his eyes glassy and bright. His Daddy was clearly drunk. 

Unsure of what to do since he had never seen either of this Daddies inebriated before, Bobby looked down and remained still and silent. Falteringly, Clark made his way over to Bobby, then using the wall to steady himself, he sank down onto the mat next to Bobby. He stared ahead a few minutes before he finally broke the silence.

“Your Father can be a very difficult man to live with,” Clark said softly. “It’s like the smallest things can set him off. You don’t know what it’s like being in love with someone like him. Having them constantly being disappointed in you. I just…” Clark trailed off, his eyes loosing their focus. He put his hand down on Bobby’s leg. “You aren’t disappointed in me, are you Bobby?”

“No,” Bobby stuttered, “of course not.”

“You love your Daddy don’t you?”

Bobby nodded yes, unsure of what direction this conversation was taking.

“You have been such a good boy lately,” said Clark has he slowly moved his hand up Bobby’s thigh. “And you don’t get your panties in a twist every time I enjoy a few glasses of wine.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Bobby thought to himself. “ _So that’s what they have been fighting about_.”

Clark moved so he was straddling Bobby’s legs and facing him directly. He continued to talk. “It’s just that things don’t always work out they way you hoped they would. And a drink or two helps take the edge off. I am an adult. I know how much I can handle. But he treats me like I’m some out of control drunk.”

Unsure of what to say, Bobby once again nodded his agreement. Clark was so close, Bobby could smell the alcohol on his breath. That’s when Clark leaned in and started kissing Bobby, now he could taste it. At first it was just Clark’s lip’s light caress, but then he began to hungrily press his mouth against Bobby’s. This wasn’t the first time Bobby had been kissed by one of his Daddies, but it had never been like this.

“Tell me you love me,” Clark demanded.

“I love you.” 

Clark continued greedily kissing him. He pulled away for a second to say, “Again.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“Keep going.”

Bobby repeated his mantra as Clark’s mouth moved from his mouth to his neck. Clark’s thumbs hooked through the elastic at the top of Bobby’s undies and Bobby lifted his hips to allow Clark to more easily pull them down Bobby’s legs, but they got stuck on the left ankle, around the still enclosed restraint. Bobby made to move in a submissive position so that his Daddy would have easy access to his ass, but Clark’s hand on his chest kept him seated. 

Clark’s hand slid down Bobby’s flat hairless chest and down his stomach only to stop on Bobby’s limp cock. Stroking Bobby and kissing him a few more times Clark pulled back, his lips were red and plump.

Staring down at the floor, Clark spoke. “I’m not a drunk. It’s not a relapse. I am in control.”

Bobby tilted his head down until he captured Clark’s gaze. “I believe you Daddy, you don’t have to convince me.”

Without warning, Clark dropped his head down and took Bobby’s now hard cock in his mouth. Bobby gasped in surprise has heat surrounded his member. His Daddy was sucking his dick and it felt so good. Bobby moved his hand to the back of Clark’s neck, running his fingers through the dark blonde hair that was touched with gray. Feeling Clark’s scruffy cheeks brush against his inner thigh, Bobby threw his head back as he revealed in the sensation. He didn’t know why Daddy was doing this but it sure as hell was better than having Father beat him up. Bobby was getting close to cumming when Clark pulled off.

“Wait for me,” Clark whispered has he quickly took off his pants and underwear to once again straddled Bobby’s legs. Lining himself up with Bobby’s spit soaked cock, Clark slowly lowered himself onto Bobby’s dick. Bobby couldn’t believe what was happening. He knew that his Father wasn’t going to be happy when he found out. This thought had him try and push Clark back off.

“Daddy,” Bobby begged. “Please stop. Father will be mad.”

“Fuck him,” Clark laughed. “You’re mine. And right now all I want is to feel good. You make me feel good. And I feel good around you, don’t I Bobby?”

“So good,” Bobby replied and he wasn’t lying. Clark was experienced at taking cock. Bobby knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off for much longer as his member was surrounded by the tight pulsating heat of Clark’s body. As Clark moved with fervor as he rode and Bobby, wanting to make is Daddy feel good, wrapped his hand around Clark’s penis between them. Clark leaned down and took Bobby’s mouth in a possessive kiss. Bobby turned his head slightly, his breath labored, mouth agape. With a loud and guttural moan, his pleasure exploded and he saw stars. 

He was still inside Clark, when Clark took over and continued wanking his own stiff and throbbing cock. A minute later, he reached his climax, his lower muscles tensed and Bobby’s now flaccid dick slipped out of him. Ropes of cum covered Bobby’s chest and tummy. Clark rolled off of Bobby, breathing heavily. 

Glancing over at his Daddy, Bobby did not know what to say. He had never expected to fuck instead of be fucked. It had felt so good. But now that it was over, feelings of dread over took him. This deviated from the code of conduct he had been forced into from the beginning. He had been submissive to his Daddy’s wants and desires but at the same time had willfully gone against what he believed his Father would want him to do. 

Clark reached over and grabbed Bobby’s arm, pulling him down to a laying position in front. Clark then drew Bobby’s blanket over the top of them, spooning Bobby from behind, his arm draped across Bobby’s chest. Bobby didn’t dare move away and soon Clark began to softly snore.

What felt like an eternity later, Bobby heard the door open as Lewis entered the basement. Lewis didn’t looked please to see them, but he also didn’t look like he was terribly upset.

“Bobby,” Lewis asked inquisitively, “what have you and Daddy been up to?”

“I…” Bobby began. “I just wanted to be a good boy.”

“Did you fuck my husband?”

“ _Husband_ ,” Bobby silently questioned. “ _I thought they were just a couple. They don’t have on any wedding rings_.”

Luckily, Bobby didn’t have to answer because Clark was now awake and groggily sitting up. Putting his hand on his head to dampen the massive hangover he must be having, Clark answered. “Since when do you care?”

“Just because I left the house to clear my head, doesn’t mean I don’t care. And it’s not like you stopped drinking after I left, evident by the empty bottles in the kitchen,” Lewis replied.

“ _Fuck_ ,” thought Bobby, “ _I don’t want to be in the middle of this_.”

“For your information, I poured them out,” Clark said. “But you didn’t come back for hours. And I got lonely.”

Lewis took a breath as if to say something but then closed his mouth thinking better of it. He let out a huff of breathe through his nose as he took a moment to gain his composure.

“Fine, I’m sorry,” Lewis finally replied, “just come upstairs and get cleaned up and take some aspirin. It looks like you have quite the headache.”

“You mean it? You’re sorry,” Clark asked.

“Yes,” Lewis said as he gathered Clark’s discarded clothing and then held his hand out to Clark, helping him get up and step over Bobby. “Did you at least have some fun with the boy?”

Clark laughed quietly as the two of them walked up the stairs, “Honestly, it’s kinda a blur. But you know how I can get after a few glasses of Chardonnay.”


	16. Epicinium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 321 ***  
> Bobby faces the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time I have sat down to write a specific chapter, when out comes an entirely different chapter than what I had intended. So think of this as a bonus chapter :)

Immediately following the incident between Bobby and his Daddy, one thing became abundantly clear. Lewis had a soft spot in his cold hard heart for Clark. Bobby had never had much of a chance to observe their relationship dynamic before since they had always presented such a unified front while they were around him. And while Lewis had clearly been displeased when he had come down those steps, his affection for his partner had prevented him from causing a scene and making matters worse between them.

That soft spot, however, did not extend to Bobby. After Lewis had taken Clark upstairs and gotten him cleaned up and put to bed, Bobby’s Father marched right back down the stairs. Grabbing Bobby by the throat, Lewis pinned him up against the wall.

“You FUCKING whore,” Lewis yelled. “How dare you touch my husband like that? Isn’t it enough that I clothe you, feed you, and put a roof over your head? I would think that you would be smart enough to appreciate all that I do for you. But how do you show your ‘appreciation’? You seduce and fuck my husband behind my back. 

“I always knew you were a slut,” Lewis’s voice dropped menacingly. “The first day we brought you here, you were so eager. Asking, no begging, us not to stop. You were so turned on when we were inside you, that erection of yours was proof enough. And then you came so hard and quickly with the slightest touch. I knew it then, but I had no idea how truly depraved you really were until today. That you would be so desperate for sex as to take advantage of your Daddy when he is inebriated, it sickens me.”

Lewis’s hand was tight around Bobby’s airway and the lack of oxygen was beginning to make edges of his vision darken and blur. Bobby raised his hands to Father’s wrist and hand trying to pull them away so he could breath. When Lewis suddenly released him, Bobby fell to the ground, gasping and coughing, saliva dripping from his mouth as he tried to force air back into his lungs. Though his efforts were impeded by Lewis kicking him forcefully in the ribs. The anger rippled through Lewis and down his legs as his feet repeatedly connected with Bobby’s side. When the rush of emotion finally wore off, Lewis was left panting with exertion. He put his hands on his hips as he slowly paced around the basement, calming his nerves. Finally, turning and bringing one hand up to his forehead to brush away the sweat damp hair on his forehead, he looked down at Bobby.

Bobby was a mess, his skin bruised and broken. More than a few ribs had cracked, in addition to his right humerus. He breathing was labored and blood trickled from his mouth. Terrified of his Father’s wrath, Bobby remained as still as possible. His eyes tightly closed, bracing himself for the next blow to fall.

“That’s it,” Lewis questioned. “You’re just going to lay there and cower? Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

“No,” Bobby replied. He had enough of a hard time breathing, let alone the additional effort it took to speak.

“No? Really? You have nothing to say. You disrespected me in my own home by being with my husband. Now you  disrespect me by refusing to answer my questions. Feeling cocky and rebellious, aren’t you?”

“Not… trying…” Bobby was having a hard time forming words. His brain was cluttered by pain and he paused frequently as he spoke. “Not trying to make you mad. Not trying to make Daddy mad. Just trying to obey. I’m sorry. So sorry. Please. I’m just sorry.”

Silence filled the room as Lewis stood and stared at the crumpled form that lay before him. The heat of his anger had left the room, leaving it cold and forsaken. Lewis might have a soft spot for his spouse, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t get upset when Clark acted so selfishly. And that rage that had been building up, for goodness knows how long, and finally been released upon the nearest object on hand. Unfortunately for Bobby, he was that object.

Breaking the silence, Lewis spoke, “Did you know I would be upset, when you fucked my husband?”

“Yes,” Bobby squeaked.

“Then why did you do it?”

“Daddy…,” Bobby trailed off not wanting to make an excuse and place blame on Clark, knowing that it would probably not make anything better. “I did it because it felt good. I couldn’t help myself. I’m just a fucking whore.” Tears were dripping down his cheeks pooling with the saliva and blood on the mat below him.

“Hummpft,” muttered in disbelief. He knew Bobby had just been a pawn in Clark’s little game. But here Bobby was taking all of the blame, even after he had been badly and unjustly beaten. After months and months of careful conditioning, of using a variety of psychological and physical influences, Bobby’s behavior and demeanor proved that their efforts had paid off. 

Lewis reached down, Bobby involuntarily jerked away, trying to avoid the impact he thought was coming. But Lewis’s touch was gentle as he took Bobby’s face in his hands and turning it towards him.

“Look at me,” Lewis commanded softly.

Bobby opened his eyes as his Father brushed aways his tears.

“What is your name,” Lewis asked.

“Bobby.”

“Is that it? Just Bobby? You don’t have any other name?"

“No, just Bobby,” the boy said not voicing the dead man’s name and being comforted by seeing the satisfaction his answer brought to this Father’s face. 

Lewis was indeed pleased with Bobby’s answer. He sighed though as he had to get down to the task at hand of patching up the the cuts, scraps, and broken bones. Gingerly lifting Bobby up, Lewis took him over and washed him off, before beginning the arduous process of bandaging lacerations and setting bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :) I promise to respond


	17. Susum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 344 ***  
> Bobby goes upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have stayed up way too late to post this chapter. I even drew up a little map of the layout of the house because ... I don't know why anymore. I'm too tired *yawns*

In the weeks that were to follow, Bobby rarely saw Clark. And when Clark did come down into the basement, his presence was brief. Bobby didn’t understand what exactly was preventing Clark from being around him. Was Daddy embarrassed about what had occurred between them? Was Father keeping Daddy away? What was causing the separation?

So Bobby’s daily interactions had been with Lewis for the most part. Lewis had been more gentle with Bobby, following the beating. Which was good since Bobby was in constant pain. For the first few days, the pain made him extremely nauseous, so he had a hard time keeping anything down. Father would patiently clean him up and then spoon feed him a mild tasting gruel. Lewis was even more gentle when he fucked Bobby. Oral was out of the question, since Bobby’s gag reflex was overly sensitive. So Lewis would lay Bobby down on his uninjured left side, and would fuck him sideways. However, Lewis did this every day, never giving Bobby a day to rest in-between being violated. Bobby thought that perhaps his Father was trying to reclaim his position of superiority after being cuckolded and then subsequently loosing his temper. 

Surprisingly enough, the pain subsided more swiftly than Bobby thought it would, despite the lack of nutrition and rest. The skin that had broken, knitted back together, with little scarring. And it wasn’t long before Lewis took off the bandaging on Bobby’s arm, the bone had healed relatively quickly. The beating was beginning to become a memory only brought to the surface by occasional twinges of soreness. 

***

The object in Lewis’s hands clanked with every step as he walked down the stairs. The culprit of the noise was a set of heavy metal manacles, connected by a equally heavy looking chain about half a meter long. The circumference of the cuffs was larger than the ones they had put Bobby in after he had cut himself and later used when they brought him upstairs during the ice storm.

“Are those for me,” Bobby asked.

“Whom else would they be for,” Father replied dryly. He knelt down as he removed the manacle that tethered Bobby to the floor then placing and locking each of the new cuffs around Bobby’s ankles. Stepping back he grabbed Bobby by the hand and pulling him up. Lewis didn’t let go, as he pulled Bobby behind him and started walking up the stairs. Bobby was surprised to be going upstairs. He never imagined that he would actually get to leave the basement, especially after what had happened only a few weeks ago.

Daddy was standing at the top of the stairs, giving Father an apprehensive look. Bobby stumbled on the last few steps, his feet getting tangled on the length of chain. He would’ve fallen completely had Father not had a hold of him. Once they made it to the top of the landing and closed the heavy door, Bobby realized the small room they were in looked entirely like a coat closet and nothing like the entrance to a basement. Before the darkness had hidden the hooks and subsequent coats, scarves, and hats hanging from them, completely camouflaged the entrance to the cellar. 

“Okay,” Daddy said as he lead the way through an empty doorframe and into a long hallway, “now that you’re up here. It’s time for a tour.” The long hallway reached from the  front end of the house to the back by the stairs. It was intersected by another hallway that ran perpendicular. There was a door on the left before they reached the hallway but they walked right past it without comment.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/38618418022/in/dateposted-public/) 

Upon reaching the intersection, they took a left. There was a door straight ahead and other slightly off to the left. The door ahead was to the bathroom with only a toilet and a sink, the one Bobby was allowed to use while the power was out. The door to the left lead into a laundry room. This room had a variety of items including a washer and dryer and other laundering equipment. There were also storage shelves where extra linens and cleaning supplies were kept. 

They entered back into the hallway. Daddy flapped his arm to the left towards the front of the house, saying, “Down there is the living room, but you’ve spent plenty of time there. So we’ll skip if for now.” 

Once they passed the junction they entered a room, through an archway to the right. “As you can see,” Father said, “this is the kitchen.” There were cupboards and counters running down along the side and against the back wall of the room. It had all the normal kitchen appliances and a small wooden kitchen table and chairs. The window in this room, like the laundry room before it, had both the blinds down and the curtains drawn. Bobby couldn’t see any hint of light coming through, so he supposed it must be sometime after dusk. 

Next they crossed the hall to a long skinny dining room. A large ornate table ran down the center of the room, above which hung a crystal chandelier. There was a china cabinet against the outside wall and a grandfather clock in the opposite corner. The tour continued back down the hall as they reached the end of the hallway, there was a door on the right. 

“This is your Father’s and my bedroom,” Clark stated. There was a desk off to the right and to the left, their king-sized bed, tucked slightly back around a shallow corner. Directly across from the bed was their chest-of-drawers, above which hung a large flat screen television. On each side of the dresser were two doors. The one on the left led to a walk in closet, the other to the master bath. The master bath was quite luxurious. The tub was deep and wide. There were two matching sinks in the bathroom counter, above which sat a large mirror.

It was then that Bobby caught a glimpse of himself. He was totally caught off guard by his nearly unrecognizable reflection. Though his height remained unchanged, his once substantial frame was now gaunt. His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent, especially now that he had no body hair to hide behind. The perpetual scruff that once colored his cheeks was gone. His deep brown eyes, once full of light and slightly mischievous, were now dull and lifeless. But what surprised him the most was his hair. Robert Goren had been a man in his forties with dark hair that was peppered with gray. The man in front of the mirror looked younger somehow, and there was not single strand of gray in the slightly curly locks. 

“Bobby,” Lewis said in a gruff tone, “what are you staring at? Come along.”

Bobby swiftly obeyed, tripping over the chain once again in his haste, and filing the question of why his hair was so different for another time. Daddy would be the one to ask. Lewis found Bobby’s questions irritating and Bobby wanted to avoid that if possible.

Lewis led the way back into the hallway as Bobby followed and Clark trailed behind. The ended back in the kitchen were his Daddies each took a seat and Bobby sat on the tile floor. 

“Do you remember what we told you, the first time we brought you up here,” Daddy asked.

“You said that being up here was a privilege and not to go near the door or windows,” Bobby replied.

“That’s right,” Daddy replied. “You are such a good remembering boy.”

“Those regulations haven’t changed by the way,” Father interjected. “You are not to go near the doors or windows. All of them are on a security system and are locked. If you even touch a handle, an alarm will sound and you will be severely punished. Do you understand?”

Bobby nodded his head solemnly.

“Also,” Father continued, “making any sort of racket or loud noise is not allowed. You are to do exactly as you are told. You are not to touch anything without permission. You mustn’t touch any thing sharp or electrical. Because if you try and kill or hurt yourself again, it won’t work. And we can always burn another design on your left thigh.”

“I’ll be good. I promise,” Bobby replied. “But why…” He trailed off not wanting to ask a question and get in trouble.

“But why are you up here,” Daddy said, reading Bobby’s mind. “Because your Father likes a clean house and it’s high time you start earning your keep. We’ve spent far to long occupy ourselves with your care and now there are other things we need to focus on.”

“Oh,” was all that Bobby said in reply.

Clark got up and motioned for Bobby to follow him back to the laundry room. 

“Your job is to wash, dry, and fold all the laundry. Press the clothes that need pressing and hang them up,” Clark instructed. 

Bobby stared at the daunting pile of laundry. He hadn’t done laundry since he was a cadet in the academy. Most of the apartments he had lived in, didn’t have a laundry facilities on the premise. So it was just easier for him to drop it off at the most convenient 24- hour laundry service location and have it done and waiting for him when he got off of work. 

“I’m not…” Bobby said cautiously, “I’m not sure I know how.”

“What do you mean,” Clark asked.

“It’s been a very long time,” Bobby said glancing up at the washer and dryer. They were much newer than anything he had seen in a laundry-mat. 

Clark sighed dramatically, “Just sort them by color and then read the instructions on the label.” He then pulling open a drawer and sorting through until he found what he was looking for and handed it to Bobby. “Here, this is the manual for the washer and dryer. You can read through it quick and then get started. This is pretty basic stuff, you shouldn’t have to be taught this.”

Bobby took the manual and started to read. The instructions were in English, and it slowed him down since he had stopped thinking in anything but Latin months ago. Clark stood and watched him, urging him along. 

Once Bobby got the clothes sorted and the first load in, Clark had a new task for him. First it was to deep clean the toilet in the guest bathroom. Next it was wiping down the mirror and getting the hard water stains off the faucet. One chore after another. Bobby was constantly supervised. Father and Daddy would trade off watching him. Father was very particular about what items of clothing could go into the dryer and which ones had to be hung to dry. Also, the folding of the shirts, pants, and towels had to be done in a very particular manner. After hours of folding, cleaning, and dusting, Daddy finally announced it was time for bed. 

Bobby was eager to return to his mat in the basement. All this activity had completely exhausted him. As Father began to take him back down the steps, Daddy stopped Bobby on the landing. Reaching down, Clark slid his hand down into Bobby’s undies and grabbed his penis. 

Holding Bobby’s member tightly, Clark said, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about what a little slut you are. I might not have time tonight, but I’ll be dealing with you soon. Now get bed before I change my mind.”

***

A short time later, Bobby lay curled up with his stuffed penguin, relieved to finally get some rest. It was then that voice of his former self came to him. 

“ _You know_ ,” Detective Goren stated, “ _when we wake up. We are going to talk about getting out of this place for good_.” 

“ _Go away_ ,” Bobby thought, “ _you’re dead._ ” And on that note, he finally fell asleep. 

 

 


	18. Colloquium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 345**  
> Bobby has a conversation with his former self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All plot. No smut.

Bobby sat in the dark, contemplating. When he got really bored, he would have imaginary conversions, usually with his toy penguin, Miss Alex. But this conversation was not one he wanted to have. He avoided thinking of the man he once was, Detective Robert Goren. Father had told him Goren was dead, and Bobby did his best to comply with that direction. But Goren wasn’t dead. Forced hibernation was more accurate. And going upstairs and being able to walk around woken Goren up. 

“ _We need to talk_ ,” Goren stated.

“ _No, we don’t_ ,” Bobby replied silently. “ _You are dead. No more. Gone._ ” Bobby shook his head trying to physically dislodge the persona of his former self.

“ _Bobby, you can’t get rid of me. We are the same person._ ”

“ _If we are the same person, then it’s pointless to talk. I might have my issues but I’m not insane. It’s not like I have multi-personality disorder, so go away._ ”

“ _Everyone talks to themselves. It’s totally normal. And you know it. It’s called private speech for a reason._ ”

Bobby shook his head once more but finally gave in. In his mind’s eye, he was back at One Police Plaza in the major case squad interrogation room. Seated in the windowless room with his back to the two-way mirror, across from him, his former self. First grade NYPD detective Goren was a broad shouldered bear of a man, dressed neatly in a crisp gray suit and  dark diagonally striped tie. 

“ _You’re not insane_ ,” Goren began, “ _not yet anyway. You’ve definitely lost your grip on reality though._ ”

Bobby literally snorted in disapproval at the thought. 

“ _Not that I blame you_ ,” Goren continued with empathy. “ _It’s not like you had much of a choice._ ”

“ _My reality is that there is no choice, just obedience. We would’ve been better off if you had learned that lesson earlier_ ,” replied Bobby. 

“ _Earlier? Do you remember the plan from earlier, at the very beginning? We were going cooperate to gain their trust so we could escape. It might’ve taken us getting raped 208 times but we have earned some trust_.”

“ _Don’t say that_.”

“ _Say what, ‘raped_ ’?”

“ _It’s not like the Daddies are forcing me anymore. They take care of me and so it’s only right that I take care of their needs._ ”

“ _Seriously, Bobby?! There are so many things wrong with what you just said, where do I begin?_ ” Goren was not pleased as he began to count on his fingers.  "A _. They are not your Daddies they are monsters._ B _. Coercion is not consent. And_ C _. They are not taking care of you they are taking advantage of you_.”

“ _What would you have me do? I have tried everything. I got so desperate I slit our wrists, if you recall_.”

“ _I remember, but that was before we got upstairs. We have a chance now._ ”

“ _No. The Daddies said_ -“ 

“ _Monsters_ ,” Goren interjected.

“ _They said that the doors and windows were hooked up to a security system. Besides, I’m hobbled with those manacles when I’m up there. How far do you think I could get in those?_ ”

“ _We are clever enough to figure out how to disable those connections, if there even are any._ ”

“ _They wouldn’t lie to me about that._ ”

“ _They constantly lie to you_.”

“Shut up,” Bobby moaned. He had said these words aloud and clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent more sounds from escaping.

“ _You know they are lying about Eames not looking for us. There is no way we go missing and she doesn’t do something about it. And besides that, there is so much they refuse to tell us. We don’t even know their real names or what they do for a living. Is that how you want to live the rest of our life? Being a sex slave to two men whose names you don’t even know._ ”

“ _Even if we escape, there is no way we’d get very far_.”

“ _We don’t need to make it very far. Just far enough to attract attention_.”

“ _But what if we are out in the country or something?_ ”

“ _Okay, so we’ll need to do some more investigating before we act. Lay low for a few more weeks. Keep a ear out for traffic and an eye out for those security measures. I’m thinking the best bet might be just to jump through a window_.”

“ _But we are always being supervised. How do you think we are going to get the blinds up and a window open before one of them notices?_ ”

“ _I said_ through _a window not_ out _. As for the constant supervision, give it time. There is bound to be a opportunity._ ”

“ _And what happens when we get out? How are we going to explain any of it? I don’t think I could bear to face anyone after this_.”

“ _I don’t care what happens. As long as we aren’t with these monsters anymore_.”

“ _And if we fail?_ ”

“ _What are they going to do? Lock us in the basement, beat us, break us, keep us awake for days on end, or maybe they’ll rape us. Oh wait! They have already done all those things. Really, what do we have to lose that we haven’t already lost?_ ”

“ _Okay. I’ll do what I can_.”

Goren didn’t respond. He was gone back into the recesses of Bobby’s mind, his objective complete. Bobby once again stared back into the darkness. There was a spark in his eyes that had not been there until now.


	19. Scan Puellae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 348***  
> Bobby finds a photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy plot chapter. Serious long term developments. And bit of smut. 
> 
> Also, this chapter mentions [Mark Ford Brady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519450), another character from the show. His relationship and interactions with Bobby are all canon. I am not making any of that up.

 

A few days later, Bobby was in the living room dusting the bookshelves. Lewis was with him but was paying more attention to the book in his hand than to the boy. Bobby had started with the top shelf and worked his way down. In addition to a variety of books in both English and Latin, there were a few photos and tchotchkes. Most of the photos were of either Lewis or Clark or of the two of them together. By the look of things, they had been together for quite some time. 

On the bottom shelf, there was a small tarnished silver frame, laying face down. Picking it up and turning it over, Bobby was surprised to see a picture of a young girl. She had straight brown hair and and bangs that partially covered her bright blue eyes. She couldn’t have been more than five years old in the photo. The dress she was wearing was clearly dated. It was black with a frilly square white bib at the top. There was a little black ribbon tied through the neck line and three small round black buttons that embellished the front of the bib. A dimple on her left cheek only enhanced her smile. And brown teddy bear with a red bowtie was her clasped in her arms, as a dutiful companion.

“Bobby, what have you got there,” Father asked.

The picture clattered to the ground as Bobby dropped it in surprise. 

“Bring it here.”

Warily, Bobby picked up the frame and crawled over to where his Father was sitting. Sheepishly, he handed the picture to Lewis and moved slightly back as to better observe Lewis’s reaction. 

Lewis stared at the photo for a moment and then looked up at Bobby and then back down at the photo. 

“Why were you so interested in this photo,” Father inquired, not moving his eyes from the picture.

“I just picked it up to dust it off,” Bobby replied. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t suppose to look at it.”

“Have you seen this girl before?”

“What?” Bobby was surprised by the question. “No, I don’t think so. Not that I can remember.”

“Are you sure? Not even before you came here. She’d be in her twenties now.”

“If I had, I would tell you. I promise.”

Lewis sighed as he placed the frame back down. “That’s a pity,” was all he said. His eyes went back up to Bobby, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He gestured Bobby to come closer as he slumped down in his chair. He reached forward, to grasp the back of Bobby’s head with one hand as the other hand dropped down to the fly of his trousers. Once Lewis had Bobby into position between his knees, Lewis withdrew his cock and gently guided Bobby’s mouth down around the member.

Without hesitation, Bobby opened his mouth as Lewis’s dick slide along his tongue. He began with forcing as much of the length into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Salivating around the girth made it easier to manipulate with his lips and tongue. Wrapping his lips tight, to provide better suction, he then started to bob his head up and down as Father ran his fingers through his hair.

A soft moan escaped Lewis’s lips and he closed his eyes and relaxed back into the chair and savored the sensations of a well practiced blow job. 

After a few minutes, Lewis spoke. Perhaps the sensations of Bobby’s expert technique had loosen his tongue. Bobby was not prepared to hear the revelation Lewis was about to make.

“She’s your sister.”

Bobby mouth came off of Lewis’s cock with an audible pop. His mouth hanging open as he gawked at Lewis in total shock. 

“What?!” Bobby croaked, his throat slightly raw from fellating.

Grabbing the back of Bobby’s head, Lewis forced Bobby back into his swollen member. Resuming his work, Bobby drooled around the base as he deep-throated his Father’s penis. Working the muscles in his throat to provide as much pleasure to the other man as he could. And hoping his work would elicit more information. 

Bobby’s efforts paid off as Lewis once again began to speak. “We lost her. And we looked for her for so long. We are still looking, in fact. But along the way we found you. What a lucky coincidence.”

Bobby felt sick. That poor little girl. How had she ever survived? If they had done half the things to her that they did to him… Bobby shuddered at the thought. His jaw spasmed as he fought to control the emotion and thoughts flowing through him. Lewis didn’t seem to mind as his grip on Bobby’s hair tightened.

Just then Clark walked into the room. “What’s this then?”

Still gripping Bobby tightly with one hand, Lewis swiftly brought up his other hand up to motion to Clark to stop  as he began to reach the pinnacle of his pleasure. Bobby closed his lips tightly around the tip of Lewis’s cock so as to capture all of the cum within his mouth. Lewis came hard as he ejaculated into Bobby's orifice. Once Lewis was finished, Bobby swallowed the remaining liquid. 

“He’s supposed to be dusting the shelves, not giving blow jobs,” Clark said as he came over and sat down on the couch. 

“He was, but then I distracted him,” Lewis grinned as he responded. 

“Well as long as he’s already on his knees,” Clark began but was quickly cut off by the look Lewis gave him. Apparently, there was still some resentment leftover from the incident that occurred while Clark was drunk. 

“Another time then,” Clark said has he reached over and picked the frame up off the floor where Lewis had left it. “What’s this doing here?”

“Oh,” Lewis answered as he gestured to Bobby to lick off the last drop of cum of the tip of his dick before stowing himself back in his pants. “Bobby found it on the bottom shelf.”

“You didn’t tell him anything, did you,” Clark asked.

Lewis opened his mouth to respond when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. In a flash, Clark had Bobby up off the floor as he practically dragged him down the hall. Opening the door that was before the entrance to the stairs, Clark shoved Bobby into what turned out to be a very small closet. 

“Not a peep,” Clark hissed as he closed and locked the door. 

It was pitch black inside the closet, which had seemly been purposefully customized as a sound proof enclosure. Being confined was something Bobby was accustomed to by now. What he was not accustomed to was the tight space. His breath began to quicken as he realized how small the closet actually was. He silently slid down the wall as he sat on the floor, his knees practically around his ears. It was a very tight room and the more he thought about it the more it felt like his airways where tightening. He began to hyperventilate. “ _Slow your breathing down_ ,” he thought. “ _The Daddies will deal with the person at the door and will let you out. You’re fine_.”

But Bobby wasn’t fine. He had always been a bit of a claustrophobic. He couldn’t remember if he had told the Daddies about this particular attribute, but they were going to find out when the opened the door to find him dead of a heart attack, at least that what it felt like he was having. 

It wasn’t a heart attack though, it was a full fledged panic attack. Sure Bobby had hyperventilated himself unconscious before due to pain and stress but this was an entirely different beast. This reared it’s ugly head at the most inopportune moment. He had to keep quiet. But his breathing was so loud he couldn’t hear himself think, tears flowing down his cheeks. He wasn’t going to make it. He had to get out. He moved his hands along the walls, trying to find the latch to the door. The panic had fully set in and he felt warm sensation of liquid running down his leg.  A few moments later, he blacked out.

***

Lewis and Clark had left Bobby in the closet longer than they had intended. After the UPS driver had gotten a signature and left. They had had a discussion about Lewis’s revelation to Bobby. Clark wasn’t happy and Lewis regretted divulging such sensitive information. The both agreed that it had been a mistake and that it would be best not speak to Bobby about the matter in the future.

However, finding Bobby passed out in a puddle of urine was not what they expected when they opened the closet door. A cold splash of water brought Bobby to his senses. His Daddies were crouched above him looking concerned. Well, Clark looked concerned, Lewis looked disgusted. Bobby was just glad to be out of the closet and quickly complied with directions to get things cleaned up.

“You didn’t tell us you were claustrophobic,” Clark said once they had brought Bobby back down to the basement and hosed him down. 

“I didn’t think it mattered. I’m sorry,” Bobby said shivering as the cold water hit his skin.

“You’re sorry,” Lewis asked incredulously. “You peed all over yourself and that closet. Now it’s going to reek.”

“Lighten up, he didn’t do it on purpose,” Clark said softly.

“Doesn’t matter if he did it on purpose or not, there will be consequences,” Lewis replied huffily. He then turned and walked out of the basement, leaving Clark and Bobby alone.

***

Hours later, Bobby lay awake. He couldn’t sleep due to being in the midst of another silent conversation with his former self.

“ _Someone was at the door and you missed you’re shot_ ,” said Goren sharply.

“ _I froze_ ,” Bobby replied. “ _My bad_.”

“ _All we need to get out of here is to attract someone’s attention_.”

“ _Easier said than done. You’re not the one that’s been severely conditioned to obey. Besides, I didn’t have anytime to think_.”

“ _Maybe if you had been listening, like I told you to be, you would’ve heard the guy approaching and had time to calculate an adequate response_.”

“ _I’m sorry I was a little distracted by the fact Father had just told me we have a sister_.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Goren relented. “ _What was that about? I mean, just because the same men make you call them Daddy doesn’t mean you’re related._ ”

“ _But with all the medical procedures they’ve done, it would make sense if it was due to some sort of genetic characteristic that siblings might share_.”

“ _This is true._ ”

“ _But then how did they make the connection between me and her?_ ”

“ _Her parents_.”

Bobby’s blood ran cold. He had found out a few years back that his mother’s former husband was not his biological father. His mother had had an affair with none other than Mark Ford Brady. Mother never was the best judge of character, especially when it came to men. It was more than unfortunate that she got lured in a serial rapist and murder. She was lucky he didn’t kill her. It made sense though, Brady was active for over thirty years, it wasn’t too much of a stretch to assume he could’ve fathered children both in the 60’s and the 80’s. And pregnant rape victim would fall easy prey to two men looking for a child. But if that was the manner in which they had procured a child, how had they lost her? A question for another day.

However, if they were still looking for her, it would make sense that they would follow up on every lead they had on her, including her biological father. Brady had requested to see Bobby right before his scheduled lethal injection. Eames and him had gone, assuming it was just some ploy to stay the execution. It would be a matter of public record. Records to which the Daddies would have access. Two inquisitive minds who would want to know why a random New York detective went to see a death row inmate in Pennsylvania. DNA from a discarded soda can or tissue would tell them all they needed to know. 

The dots easily connected as Bobby realized it wasn’t by chance that his Daddies had chosen him. They must’ve stalked him at great length to determine when and where he would be most vulnerable. So he was here, in this basement. And out there, somewhere, was a young woman that was being hunted by the two monsters he called his Daddies.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26934194489/in/dateposted-public/)


	20. Cautionum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 365 ***
> 
> Bobby hits the one year mark.  
> His Daddies buy themselves some insurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dirtiest chapter of ALL TIME -  
> and it's 10 pages long :D

Something was going on, Bobby knew it. His Daddies had been acting very strangely for the past week or so. He hadn’t be allowed back upstairs but other than that, there had been no other repercussions from his accident in the closet. But that wasn’t the strangest thing. Bobby was being fed regularly. Daddy’s temporary hiatus from the basement had ended. Clark had come down to the basement, the day following the the upstairs ordeal. He had taken off Bobby’s restraint and then treated the damaged skin around the ankle. Other than that, they barely touched him. Bobby wasn’t so naive as to believe they were treating him kindly because they had a change of heart. But the _why_ was beginning to nag at him. 

Both of the Daddies had come down the stairs today. Clark had brought down a small black case which he laid on the table while Lewis retrieved the restraint chair from the locked room. Bobby was wary of sitting in the chair but when Clark pulled out a pair clippers from the case, Bobby realized their only intention was to cut his hair.

Clark had Bobby sit down in the chair, as he began to carefully trim off the excess locks of hair. Father leaned up against the table across from them, watching Clark work for a few minutes before speaking.

“So your Daddy and I have been talking,” Lewis began. “The other day while you were upstairs, we had that unexpected visitor. Now, you were pretty good about being obedient and we didn’t have any problems. Well, besides you wetting yourself of course but that was no big deal. But that got us to thinking. What if something were to happen and Daddy and I had to take you out of the house or someone came inside unexpectedly. A stranger might misunderstand our relationship and try and take you from us. We wouldn’t want that would we?”

“No,” Clark interjected, “we certainly would not.”

Lewis continued, “So we need some insurance, metaphorically speaking.”

“Insurance,” Bobby asked, trying not to get falling strands of hair in his mouth. “What do you mean? Insurance for what?”

“Just in case someone wanted to meddle in our business. The insurance would prove that everything going on between us is consensual.”

Bobby didn’t bat an eye, for fear that it would give away his true feelings. Inwardly, he wanted to throw a fit. A temper tantrum wouldn’t do him any good he thought as he tightly gripped the arms of the chair. Angry thoughts bounced around in his head, “ _Consensual?!!!! You kidnapped me, you rape me, you keep me chained up in a basement.  No part of that is even remotely consensual!”_

“So,” Father continued, “we are going to make a little movie. It will be fun. And if for any reason someone meddles in our business or, heaven forbid, you decide to make a run for it, then we’ll have proof that you knowingly and willfully want to be with us.”

“Can you imagine,” Clark practically giggled, “what would happen if anyone who knew the man you used to be were to see it?”

“See what exactly,” Bobby asked looking perplexed and worried.

***

The three of them were upstairs in his Daddies bedroom. He was sitting at the end of their bed staring at the lens of a camera. There were actually multiple cameras set up and at different angles. Bobby shifted uncomfortably in the stiff clothing they had dressed him in. He hadn’t worn anything but boys’ briefs since he got here, and the fabric touching his torso and legs felt foreign and unnatural. He rubbed his hands together, they were damp from him nervously sweating. He glanced  at the door, thinking if he was going to run for it, he better do it now. He wasn’t chained and he had on clothes for once. But Clark had locked the door when they had come into the room and the bulky outline of the taser could be seen in Lewis’s pocket. They trusted him to be obedient but they weren’t taking any chances.

“Just to go over the plan one more time,” Clark said. “You are to look at the camera. Then state your old name and talk about why you’re here. Remember to speak in English. I know that might be hard, but this is the last time you’ll ever need to use that adulterated excuse for a language ever again. After that we’re going to fuck. Easily enough.”

Bobby nodded his head. This is why they had been feeding him consistently and had refrained from touching him. They wanted him to have a bit more meat on his bones and no visible bruises or injuries for their little film. The hair cut and clothes were also for the sake of appearances. 

“And action,” Clark called as he switched on the camera.

Licking his dry lips, Bobby began to speak, “Nomen mihi-“

“English, Bobby. Don’t make me have to tell you again,” Father interrupted.

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Bobby began again. “My name is Bobby. I’m-“

“Robert Oliver Goren. Your old name was Robert Oliver Goren,” Father interrupted again looking displeased. 

“My name is Robert Oliver Goren. I’m making this recording, on behalf of whom it may concern, to state my…” Bobby trailed off, not being able to bring the right words to mind.

“For fuck’s sake Bobby,” Father said angrily. “Just get on with it.”

Bobby began to cry. 

Clark stopped the recording. Turning to Bobby he said, “It’s okay sweetie, take a few deep breathes, go wash your face, and come sit back down.” Bobby got up and walked to the bathroom. As he did he overheard Clark saying to Lewis, “If you fluster him too much, we will never get this done. We are going to be editing it afterwards anyway.”

His face now clean and dry, Bobby sat back down and faced the camera once more. The red recording indicator light came on.

“My name is Robert Oliver Goren. I am making this recording to state my approval of the my current circumstance.” Looking over at his Daddies as they silently mouthed the words they had previously rehearsed, Bobby continued. “I realize that departing my position with the NYPD without notice and then engaging in a domestic relationship with two other men, might seem unusual. My previous friends and colleagues will undoubtable attribute these actions to my customary  pattern of erratic behavior. I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused but I simply could no longer live my life pretending to be someone I was not. I simply wish to be left alone to live my life how I see fit.”

Then Clark came over and sat down on the bed next to Bobby. Bobby turned to him as Clark wrapped his hand around the back of Bobby’s neck, bringing him in for a long and sensual kiss. Their lips brushed together and Bobby opened his mouth, as Clark’s tongue entered. Clark’s breath was sweet and his tongue felt wet and heavy. Bobby swept his tongue along the underside of Clark’s as the kiss continued.

The weight of Lewis sitting down on the other side of Bobby, indicated that he too had come into frame. Bobby turned his head and repeated the motions of the kiss with Lewis and Clark bent his head and kissed Bobby’s neck. 

Feelings of revulsion swirled in Bobby’s mind but his body was too well conditioned to  protest. Clark started to slowly unbutton Bobby’s shirt and then gently push it off of his shoulders. Lewis continued kissing Bobby as his hand rubbed Bobby’s chest and then went lower as he undid the fastenings of Bobby’s trousers. 

Clark moved Bobby’s hand to the growing bulge in his own jeans, indicating Bobby to undo the button and zipper. Once Clark’s cock was free, Bobby repeated the action on Lewis. The Daddies were still fully clothed as Lewis turned Bobby around and had him kneel on the floor before them. 

Bobby shirt was gone and the top of his pants were undone but not off, so when he knelt on the floor, his bright red and blue undies peeped out over the top. Wrapping each hand around the members in front of him, Bobby took turns licking, sucking, and deep-throating each penis. While his mouth was engaged with one, his hand would be steadily working the other. This continued for more than a few minutes while the Daddies made out above him. They managed to get each others’ shirts off. They paused momentarily to pull of the remainder of their clothing and as Clark reached down to pull Bobby back on the bed, Lewis pulled off Bobby’s pants.

Now the three of them were on the bed together. Bobby sandwiched between two naked men, wearing nothing but a pair of little kid undies. Looking straight into the camera, Bobby silently pleaded with his eyes that who ever would end up watching this video would know that this was far from the way he wanted to live his life. Maybe the scars on his wrists would indicate his unhappiness, but they were barely visible. Clark had taken some sort of concealer type liquid make-up and applied it to both of his wrists before they began filming. The only scars visible were the ones on his inner thigh, the ones that spent out ‘whore’ in Latin.

The Daddies took turns kissing Bobby as they brought his hands back down to their erect members. Lewis’s hand found it’s way down the front of the undies as he started to rub Bobby’s penis. Bobby could see their reflection in the blank screen of the television across the way. The way they looked was in a word, obscene.

Lewis got off the bed, standing to the side. Bobby got down on all fours so he could put his mouth around Lewis’s cock. A few seconds later, he was joined by Clark. Lewis groaned loudly as the two men licked and sucked his member. Clark pushed Bobby out of the way, as he gorged himself on his husband’s dick. 

Bobby was unsure of what to do next as he sat back on his heels. 

“Eat his ass,” Lewis told Bobby breathily. 

Bobby was surprised to hear Lewis speak in English, and it took him a moment to process what he had been told. A piercing look from Lewis, sent him diving behind Clark. Bobby had not been require to preform this act before and so was apprehensive. He placed his hands on each side of Clark’s hindquarters and spread him apart. Bobby leaned down and licked. Thankfully, Clark was clean and trimmed. Bobby found the tightly creased folds of Clark’s backdoor, and began to move his tongue in a circular motion. Clark let out a muffled moan as he continued giving Lewis head. 

His eyes were closed as he continued in his task of orally manipulating Clark’s anus, when Bobby heard Lewis’s next instruction. 

“Touch yourself.”

So Bobby steadied himself with one hand and reached the other down the front of his undies. He continued running his tongue between Clark’s cheeks, as he slowly rubbed his own cock. Bobby didn’t want to get hard for the camera, so he mainly concentrated on rimming Clark rather than the task at hand. 

Suddenly, Lewis gasped followed shortly by Clark rising up on his knees as he reached up to kiss Lewis. The sounds of their kiss was wet and sloppy. Lewis had come in Clark’s mouth and now they were exchanging the vicostic liquid. Bobby watched them snowball the cum, not wanting to join in on their depravity. Clark had other ideas, however, as he turned to embrace Bobby and French kissed him. Bobby could taste the saltiness of Lewis’s ejactulate, notably different from the way Clark had tasted earlier.

Clark pushed Bobby down and then straddled his head. Lewis had grabbed another camera and came over with it as Clark started to fuck Bobby’s face. Bobby open his mouth wide and relaxed his throat as Clark’s large cock forced it’s way down. Moisture gathered in the corner’s of Bobby’s eyes as he gagged on the dick, his lungs pleading for air. As Clark backed out, Bobby gasped as air rushed in. He didn’t have time to breath in before Clark once again went balls deep. This pattern repeated itself over and over again until all at once Bobby’s mouth was filled with come. He knew better than to spit and swallowed every last drop. 

Lewis backed up and turned off the cameras. He went over to the computer on the desk and started scrolling through the footage.  Clark went over and stood behind Lewis looking over his shoulder. Bobby just lay on the bed panting. He was still wearing his undies so he knew that the Daddies weren’t done with him yet. 

“ _Get up and run_ ,” the voice of Goren was back, urging him to move.

“ _Too late_ ,” Bobby thought in reply. “ _It’s too late_.”

Abruptly, Clark turned and spoke to Bobby. “Rest up, Father and I will be ready to get going again in a little bit.” Clark then went into the bathroom to clean up.

Bobby didn’t reply as he lay there in abject humiliation. Tears were slowly streaming from his eyes, so he buried his face in the pillow so his Daddies wouldn’t see. 

“Bobby,” Lewis casually began, “Why is it that you look so miserable in half of these shots?”

“Because I am miserable,” came Bobby’s muffled response.

“What did you just say,” questioned Lewis, turning around his eyes wide.

“ _Fuck! Goren, shut up_ ,” Bobby thought to himself. And then thinking quickly he answered Lewis, “But I’m not miserable.” He said with a unenthusiastic grin, trying to wipe the tears from his face. 

“Why do I not believe you,” Lewis said as he got up and stepped towards the bed menacingly.

“What now,” Clark asked as he came back into the room.

“Bobby says he’s unhappy,” replied Lewis.

“No, but I am,” Bobby said with as much earnest as he could muster. “I am very happy. I just…” Bobby trailed off, not being able to come up with a plausible excuse. 

“You just what,” Clark enquired.

“I just… um… have a sore throat. That’s all. It’s nothing. I swear. Please don’t be mad,” Bobby begged.

Lewis obviously did not believe Bobby but had Clark take him into the bathroom to get a drink of water. A short while later, the Daddies were back in front of the camera. 

“Try and not look so miserable this time around,” Lewis instructed. 

Bobby plastered a weak smile on his face.

Lewis had gotten out a bottle of lube from one of the night stands and had used it to grease his hardening member. Lewis sat at the end of the bed, his legs over the edge and his arms braced out behind him. Clark walked over and then, facing the camera, slowly lowered himself onto Lewis’s expecting cock. Placing his hands down between his legs and resting on Lewis’s knees, Clark began to steadily move his hips up and down. Once he set a pace, he waved Bobby over, to kneel in front of them. 

Opening up his mouth, Bobby licked and sucked whatever was in front of him. First he started with Clark’s dick, being careful not to scrap the moving member with his teeth. Second was Clark’s testicles. He sucked those before moving further down to place his tongue where the two men met. Lewis enjoyed that sensation so much that he took his dick out of Clark and had Bobby suck on it a few times. Bobby then moved to Lewis’s balls, these were easy to mouth, as they were fairly stationary. Bobby licked and sucked their genitals four time over before Clark climaxed all over Bobby’s face. Clark’s orgasm sent Lewis’s over the edge as he grabbed Clark’s hips tightly and released his seed into him. Bobby was given the privilege of cleaning them up, with his tongue. Clark bent over and held his cheeks apart so Bobby could suck and lick the cum of his slightly agape hole. He had initial resisted but a few choice words from Lewis was all it took before Bobby was subjected to eating his first anal cream pie. 

When the second round of filming was finally over, Bobby ran into the bathroom and vomited. He was doing his best to be a good boy but that last act had pushed him over the end. Lewis walked in and stood over him.

“You’re not looking too happy there sport,” Lewis said gleefully.

Bobby didn’t respond, because if he opened his mouth he would just tell Lewis to fuck off. He didn’t need to wind up with another broken arm.

There was a least a longer break this time before round three. Before they started filming again, Clark sat down and had Bobby lay across his lap. Clark pulled Bobby’s undies down before taking the bottle of lube and squirting some on his finger and then between Bobbies cheeks. Bobby flinched as the cold lube hit his skin, but cold lube was better than no lube so he stayed still. Clark started with one finger, working its way in and out of Bobby’s arse. Clark gradually added one, then two, then finally three more fingers. Bobby was really stretched out and uncomfortable when the fourth finger was added. Finally, Clark removed his fingers, spanked Bobby a few times, and then pulled the undies back up around his hips.

Lewis pressed the record button and joined them on the bed. Bobby hadn’t seen either of them take anything, but they both already had rock solid erections. They started out with taking turns kissing Bobby and sucking on his nipples. Lower his head, Lewis took the hem of Bobby’s underwear in his teeth and pulled them down. On his way back up, Lewis even licked Bobby’s cock a few times. It was still flaccid but all the attention he was getting was starting the blood to flow in that direction. 

Clark bent Bobby over the bed and began to pound him from behind. Since he had been properly stretched before hand, Clark’s large member slid easily in and out of Bobby’s tight hole. Clark reached around and rubbed Bobby’s now stiff cock, making Bobby moan loudly. After a few minutes, Clark backed off and Lewis took a turn mounting and rubbing the boy. Bobby, who had been fairly vocal this round, became even louder the harder Lewis pushed into him. Bobby suddenly climaxed and slumped down on the bed and Lewis’s member slipped out.

Bobby’s eyes were closed, hoping that round three was over. He could feel the mattress dip down as both of his Daddies got on the bed. He turned to look at them. They were facing each other, their legs scissored together so that their cocks were butting up against each other perfectly aligned. 

“Come suck us off,” Clark instructed.

Bobby leaned over to comply.

“No,” Clark said. “Go around the other side so the cameras have it at a good angle.”

Bobby grudgingly did as he was directed. He knelt to the side of them as he began to lick and suck on the heads of their cocks. The both of them together was too wide for him to fit more than an inch or two in his mouth. 

“Now get on,” Lewis commanded.

“But,” Bobby replied, “it won’t fit.”

“It will fit,” Clark said. “Now shut up and get on. We’re going to have to do a bunch of unnecessary editing now.”

Bobby was unsteady as he straddled the two men, they both gripped his hips, and started lowering him down. The head of Clark’s cock breached him first, then Lewis’s began to push in along side. A switch flipped, and Bobby tried to stand back up but their grip was too solid. 

“No,” Bobby said shaking his head, “it won’t fit. I can’t do it. No.” He continued to resist their efforts to still him.

“Bobby,” Lewis said sternly, “calm down.” 

Just then Clark lost his grip and Bobby was up and off the bed, the Daddies still tangled together. He went to bedroom door first but it was locked. Then he ran to the bathroom door, knocking down a few cameras along the way. He was through the door and slammed and locked it behind him. Not daring to waste a second, turned to the right where there was a small window, high up on the wall. He ripped down the blinds and began to try and unlock it when Lewis came crashing through the door. 

“BOBBY,” Lewis screamed, “STOP!”

Clark came through the doorway and tackled Bobby to the ground. Bobby curled into a ball and began to sob. The window was up too high and was too small for him to possibly make it through. What had he been thinking? He waited for the blows to start coming.

Instead, Clark began stroking his hair and shushing him to quiet down. 

“Hey,” Clark said quietly. “hey, quiet down. Remember we have to be quiet upstairs. Okay. You’re okay. Shush.”

“What are you doing?” asked Lewis. “He tried to escape.”

“And I told you not to fluster him.”

“Me, fluster him? You’re the one that wanted to get everything filmed in one day. I told you it might be too much for him. But now he’s acted out, for the first time in months and we’ll have to punish him. Then we’ll have to wait for whatever damage that causes to heal. Which means we won’t get the movie done. So he’ll be stuck down in the basement while I’ll have to keep doing all the fucking chores.”

“I’m not going to argue about the chores right now. And we can still finish filming. Just let me calm him down first. I might have an idea.”

“Fine,” Lewis pronounced as he stormed out. 

“Bobby,” Daddy said calmly, “relax. Let Father look at you. Did you hurt yourself?”

Bobby had stopped crying as he lay inert on the cold tile floor. Clark examined him, finding a few minor cuts on his hands from where he had ripped down the blinds. Daddy stood up to grab a wet a washcloth from the tub. As he ran clean water, he paused thinking. Walking back over to Bobby, he sat the boy up against the wall, and began to tenderly wipe of the small amount of blood from his hands.

All the energy that had flooded Bobby’s system before had left him now as limp as a rag doll. 

“You know sweetie,” Clark began, “your father and I have been planning out this little movie of ours for a while. And you know how Father gets when he’s disappointed. So let’s not disappoint him this time. Okay?”

Bobby did not respond.

“How about we make a deal?”

Bobby reluctantly made eye contact with Clark. “What kind of deal?”

“You come back out and finish the scene and we won’t punish you for this little outburst.”

“That doesn’t sound like something you would do.”

Clark shook his head in dismay. He knew letting Bobby call himself Goren would bring back that streak of insolence he had worked so hard to extinguish.

“How would you like a bath,” Daddy asked.

“What?”

“A bath. A nice warm relaxing bath.”

Bobby looked over at the deep wide tub, imagining laying back and stretching out in warm water.

“I don’t get punished and I get a bath?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“What about the closet by the stairs?”

“What about it?”

“I don’t want to have to go in there ever again.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Bobby sighed. “I’m sorry I panicked.”

“It’s okay. It happens. I know that little boys like you have a hard time controlling their emotions.”

“I still don’t want to do it. Both of you won’t fit and I’ll tear worst than I ever have before.”

“We’ll use lots of lube and go slow. All you have to do is relax.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Not even for a hot bath.”

Bobby quieted for a moment. He was having a hard time thinking. Goren had thrown a fit and almost gotten them in the worst amount of trouble that they had ever been in. But here Daddy was offering him a do-over with a cherry on top. 

“Okay,” Bobby relented.

Clark helped Bobby up and the two of them went back into the bedroom. Lewis had re-setup the cameras Bobby had knocked over. 

“Let’s see,” said Clark, “where did we leave off.”

“We were starting some double penetration when Bobby freaked out. Now the continuity is all messed up and we’ll have to start over.”

“Fine, but let’s try a different position. Something the boy will have a easier time handling,” Daddy replied.

Clark started the recording and then climbed onto the bed, leaning back against the head board. Lewis instructed Bobby what to do before sending him to join his Daddy on the bed. Bobby got onto the bed and then crawled over to Clark, straddling his legs. Clark pulled Bobby in for a kiss, then lubing up his fingers, reached behind the boy and began to stretch is hole with is fingers. 

Once Bobby was relaxed and loose, Clark shifted so to line his cock up with Bobby’s rear entrance. Bobby groaned as he was penetrated. He did his best to relax as Clark’s member stretched him out from the inside. After a few minutes, Lewis joined them, making sure he had the cameras pointed just the way he wanted. Bobby was grateful that Lewis at least kept his word and lubed up his own fingers before pushing them into Bobby around Clark’s cock. 

“Aahhhh,” Bobby groaned. It was beginning to be too much and Lewis hadn’t even tried put his cock in yet. 

“Shhhhh, baby. You’re okay,” Clark said from underneath him. “Just relax.”

Lewis’s lined up his well lubricated member as he slowly started mounting Bobby from behind. Bobby whimpered but otherwise remained quiet as the tip of Lewis’s dick penetrated him. It felt like he was being split in two. 

When the were both fully sheathed inside of him, Bobby thought that was the worst of it. Then Lewis began to slowly withdraw.

“No,” Bobby said reaching back to try and hold Lewis in place. It felt like he was being disemboweled. But Lewis did not stop and he withdrew almost completely before quickly shoving himself back in.

Bobby bit down on his lip to suppress a scream from escaping. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as his Father and Daddy continued to violate him simultaneously. He felt so full that it was a wonder he didn’t rip open.

Lewis was doing most of the work setting the pace as Clark could hardly move with two men lying onto of him. Not that he was complaining, the feeling of a hard dick besides his and the look on Bobby’s face soon had him shooting his load. Bobby didn’t even realize that Clark had cum until after his limp dick slipped out. Then only Lewis was left and he fucked Clark’s cum even deeper inside of Bobby, frothing up the mixture of semen and lube that started dripping out and onto Bobby’s balls. With an almighty groan, Lewis finally reached the climatic end of the scene, once again loosing his load. As he slowly removed his cock from inside of Bobby, Lewis made sure to grab a camera and point it directly at Bobby to capture the images of cum dripping from his gaping and ravaged hole.

Clark rolled Bobby’s limp form off to the side. There was a puddle of cum on his belly where Bobby had unwittingly had a release. He wiped most of it off with his hands before rubbing on Bobby’s face and chest. 

“Come on Bobby,” Clark said. “We need to do the final shot.”

“Oh, please,” cried Bobby. “I really don’t think I can handle much more.”

“You’ll be fine. We need you to talk to the camera again. Just say how much you are enjoying your time with us and that it’s the best thing that has ever happened to you. And don’t forget to say it in English.”

***

Bobby reclined in the warm water. He was almost completely submerged except for his knees jutted slightly out from the surface like two islands. The water soothed him in ways he had never imagined. Father had even poured in some lavender and eucalyptus scened bubble bath.

“ _I hope it was worth it_ ,” his former self complained internally. 

Bobby shook his head, trying to detach himself from Goren. He had tried Goren’s way for the last time. Nothing good ever came from listening to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a note here because if you are reading chapter by chapter you might miss that I added something special at the bottom of the previous chapter. Tell me what you think.


	21. Obsequium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 370 ***  
> Bobby faces submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting for now, I'll proof read it later.

True to his word, Clark had not explicitly punished Bobby for trying to escape. He had also somehow managed to prevent his husband from punishing the boy as well. However, the Daddies typical treatment of him had resumed. In the days that had followed, he had barely seen them. Which then, in turn, meant that he had barely eaten. His stomach growled angrily as he lay on his mat. At least the hunger distracted him from thinking. Disappointment and regret weighed heavily on his mind. Part of him was disappointed that he was unable to escape, the other part of him was disappointed he wasn’t able to control his emotions. These opposing thoughts left him writhing in turmoil. 

When Bobby heard the door above him open, he was hopeful that it meant he would be fed. Instead he was fettered and taken upstairs. Clark and him had turned the corner, coming in to the hallway, when Bobby looked up, seeing Lewis standing by the closet door, holding it open.

“Get in,” Lewis ordered.

Evidentially the Daddies felt it necessary to test his level of obedience. Bobby stepped up the door but halted before going through. For a moment, Bobby was more terrified of a small empty enclosed space than he was his Father’s wrath.

“Please,” Bobby begged. “I’ll be good. You don’t have to lock me in there.”

“Get in NOW,” Lewis said sternly.

Motivated by fear alone, Bobby impulsively stepped into the closet. As the door shut behind him, he immediately regretting his decision. 

“ _Just breath Bobby_ ,” he told himself over and over again. “ _It’s just a closet. Nothing to fear. Just breath_.”

Try as he might, Bobby couldn’t suppress the feeling of the walls closing in on him. He knew his fear was irrational, but that wasn’t preventing it from overwhelming him.

When his Daddies finally came to get him, he was  a ball of nerves. He had managed to stay conscious but he was huddled down and rocking back and forth. Tear tracks lined his cheeks and his breathing was labored. It was exactly the reaction his Daddies had hoped to elicit. It was an easy way for them to enforce their authority and keep Bobby submissive.

Bobby was grateful to be out of the dark enclosed space and kept his head down as he was sent to do the household chores. And if he was honest with himself, once he knew what they expected of him, he didn’t mind doing the chores. Doing chores took his mind off the turmoil within. If he just concentrated at the task at hand, the day would go by quickly. Then he would be fed and sent to bed. He fell asleep quickly, being tired from the light but constant manual labor. Dreams were rare, but Bobby found solace in the empty abyss of sleep. 

Once he had completed his chores for the day, the Daddies brought him into their bedroom. 

“Here,” Clark said, “we have something to show you.”

Bobby sat on the floor by the foot of the bed and watched Clark start a video on the TV. Bobby’s lean and smooth face filled the screen. It was surreal, seeing himself on film. The video itself was only about an hour long and the Daddies had obviously worked very hard editing. It was shocking to see how willing he appeared to be in all of the scenes. It wasn’t the way he remembered it at all. 

The first part of the video had his little confession. To Bobby’s eyes, he came across as honest and sincere instead of nervous and afraid. The rest looked like a very well done amateur porno. The thing that struck Bobby the most was how loud and obscene they were in every scene. It looked like a lot of things, but it didn’t look like rape. Anyone who saw this would just see porn. It made Bobby sick to watch it, especially the part when he took both of them up the ass. The movie ended with the with Bobby speaking to the camera again. His hair was mussed up and you could see the remaining cum that was on his face and chest. He looked like a whore, which was fitting considering that his scar on his leg was visible throughout the entire film. When the movie ended, Bobby sat there staring at the blank screen. He never, ever, wanted anyone to see it, especially anyone he used to know.

“So,” Lewis inquired, “what do you think?”

“It looks like porn,” Bobby replied.

“Fuck yeah it does,” Clark uttered as he drew Bobby up on the bed and started nibbling at his ear.

“Are you planning on showing it to anyone,” Bobby asked.

“Why do you ask? Have anyone in mind,” replied Lewis.

“No, I don’t want anyone to see it,” said Bobby.

Lewis had removed his clothing at this point and was working Bobby’s undies down.

“Why don’t you want anyone to see,” asked Clark. He began to remove his clothes as well. “I think it’s very arousing.”

Bobby gulped down air as he tried to the think of a reason that wouldn’t make his Daddies mad. Lewis had pushed him down on the bed and laid on top of him chest to chest. Grinding his hips into Bobby’s groin.

“I just want it to stay between us, that’s all. It’s private,” Bobby said.

Clark had gotten behind Lewis and had knelt between his legs. Bobby couldn’t see what Clark was doing but Lewis seemed to find it very pleasurable.

Groaning Lewis responded, “Okay, we won’t show it to anyone. We have a hard copy here and then a digital copy on our very secure, hidden, private cloud server. So unless someone breaks in and steals it you have nothing to worry about.”

Lewis then lifted himself off of Bobby slightly and flipped him over. Once Bobby was face down on the bed, Lewis lifted up his hips as he penetrated Bobby. 

“Ahhh…,”Bobby gasped.

Clark had grown impatient and moved around where he kneed in front of them on the bed. Clark grabbed the back of Lewis’s neck and drew him for a forceful kiss, then pushing down, Clark forced Lewis’s mouth on his cock. Lewis didn’t seem to mind. He kept ramming into Bobby just the same. A little while later they were finished, and Bobby was once again covered in the signs of their pleasure. Cum was the least of it. Clark’s mouth had been hungry and left red marks on Bobby’s neck and chest. Lewis’s hands had been greedy and left bruising on his hips, arms, and thighs.

Lewis had stood up and was viewing his handiwork when he looked directly in Bobby's eyes and said, “And just so you know, if for any reason you were to leave here and start talking about our relationship, then the first thing I’m going to do is sent that video straight to your old partner and everyone else who knew you: your former captain, your old classmates and teachers, your friends, suspects you’ve arrested, everyone and anyone who’s email I can get my hands on. So as long as you don’t talk, the video stays private.”

“I understand,” was all Bobby replied.

***

Hours later, when Bobby sat alone in the basement with his toy penguin, Miss Alex, he thought about what his Father had said. He stroked the fur around the penguin’s face as he thought about his former partner Alexandra Eames. The last thing on earth he would want is for her to see that video, even the small rebellious part of him agreed. And so he resigned himself to a life of submission and obedience.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> J/K. This would be a good place to end it though, too bad for Bobby I have much more in store for him. Be sure to subscribe and comment below. I'm open to suggestions, the next few chapters have room for some improv.


	22. Venenum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 417 ***  
> Toxins are not fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter...  
> Hopefully the quality of the writing isn't declining as I just churn these chapters out.

It had been three days since Clark had been home. Bobby knew this because he had been spending more and more time upstairs of late. So for the past three days, it was just Father and him. For some reason, Lewis felt that Clark being gone was the perfect opportunity for Bobby to do some deep cleaning around the house. 

Father was watching over Bobby as he was cleaning the grout between the tiles in the master bathroom with an old toothbrush, when the sounds of a phone ringing reached his ears. The sound was coming from one of the drawers in the bedroom desk. 

“That will be your Daddy,” Lewis said. “Come on. I’ll need to put you away before I can answer it.”

Bobby sighed reluctantly. He was actually having fun getting all the grime out of the grout, in an oddly satisfying manner. And being put away was code for closet time. He hated the way being in that closet made him feel. It was like he was scared of drowning and they kept forcing his head under the water. The trick to making it out relatively unscathed was to just pretend he was somewhere else and to focus on something else. A lesson he had learned the hard way.

Father lead the way out of the room and Bobby unwillingly trailed behind. He glanced at the desk as he past it, the drawers had locks on them. It didn’t take a detective to figure out that’s were the Daddies secured the communicational technology (such as phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) when they brought their boy upstairs. 

The door to the closet closed with a resonating click and Bobby was plunged into darkness. He slowly sank down to a sitting position, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He thought that if he tried to not touch the walls, that he could pretend the closet was bigger than it was in actuality. 

Trying not to think about the enclosed space around, Bobby’s mind steered itself to other things, like the phone locked in the drawer. The man he used to be would try and get a hold of a phone and call for help. But the boy he was now was obedient, and wouldn’t purposely go against his Daddies’ orders. Besides, who would he call? Alex? And tell her what, exactly? That he had no idea where he was or who he was with but that he let them fuck him every which way because he was a fucking whore. No, it was just best to obey. 

*BBPOOOHHH*

The sound of something slamming into the wall adjacent the closet startled Bobby from his train of thought. What ever just happened, it was loud enough for the sound to make its way into the closet. 

“ _No_ ,” Bobby thought to himself, “ _no, no… don’t think about it. You are not in a closet. There are no walls. You are fine_.” But the thoughts of walls containing him were already there and he couldn’t shake them. 

When Father came back for him, Bobby was a mess per usual. But what was not usual was that Lewis was also not faring well either. Lewis was visibly upset and his right hand was bandaged. He grabbed Bobby by the hair and yanked him out of the closet. Bobby looked up at Lewis just as he was slamming the closet door back shut, just to the left of him was a fist shaped hole in the dry wall. 

“You,” Lewis snarled, “are too much damn trouble.”

On his hands and knees, Bobby backed up into the corner by the back door as his Father continued to berate him.

“Another fucking dead end. And I’m stuck here with your worthless ass. I should be out there with your Daddy looking. But no. It’s my turn to stay behind with the whore.”

Bobby tried to shield himself as Lewis smacked him multiple times around his head and shoulders. And as quickly as it started, Lewis stopped. He grabbed Bobby roughly by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen, not even giving Bobby time to untangle the chain around his ankles and gain his footing.

“Let’s do a little test, shall we,” Lewis asked rhetorically. As he sat Bobby down at the kitchen table. He then sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of beer. Popping of the cap, he set it down in front of Bobby.

“Drink it.”

Hesitantly, Bobby reached out his hand and grasped the brown bottle. It had been ages since he had last consumed alcohol and he had missed it. There was nothing he would like to do better than drown his sorrows. He brought the top of the bottle to his lips and tasted the sweet bitterness of fermented hops and barley. He took a few swigs before setting the bottle back down. Bobby relished the flavor despite his confusion. He wasn’t about to look this gift horse in the mouth. Maybe Father was just trying to get him drunk. 

After a minute, Father indicated that he should drink some more. Bobby complied gradually emptying the bottle. About five minutes later, Bobby began to feel very strange. Like the fluid inside of him was beginning to roll around. Looking at his Father with wide eyes, Bobby began to realize that Lewis had already known what the outcome of the test would be before they even started.

Lurching to his feet, Bobby hurried over to the sink, nearly falling, and having to catch the edge of the counter for balance. He violently vomited into the basin. Wave after wave of nausea crashed over him until his stomach was completely empty. The last two heaves were comprised solely of stomach bile.

Muttering in disgust, Lewis walked over and rinsed out the sink and wiped off Bobby’s face. “That,” Father said, “ is a typical reaction to what your body sees as a toxin. An unintended side affect that would be a lot easier to address if we had more than one test subject. You see now how much of a disappointment you are.”

Walking back over to the table, as Bobby slumped to the kitchen floor, Lewis picked up the beer bottle, turning it over a few times in his hands. He grinned like a cat when a wicked idea came to mind. 

“Let’s have some fun,” Lewis said. He pulled Bobby off the ground and had him bent over the edge of the wood table. A second later, Bobby’s underwear was pooled around his ankles.

Bobby gasped as he felt the hard cool mouth of the bottle pressed agains his sensitive hole.

“Now, now,” Father chided, “I wouldn’t tense up too much if I were you. This is glass after all and we wouldn’t want it breaking inside of you.”

Begging Father to stop wasn’t going to work for Bobby today, not that it really ever worked before now.

“Father,” Bobby breathed, “please just give me a second to relax.”

“Alright then. Go ahead and take a few deep breaths.”

As Bobby exhaled, he could feel the tip of the bottle breach his ring of muscle. He was being raped with a bottle! He relaxed his muscles as best as he could and Lewis worked the neck of the bottle in and out of Bobby, sodomizing him repeatedly.

“I wish your Daddy was here to see you like this. Eagerly being fucked with a bottle. Is this what you like? Being made a whore.” 

Bobby was concentrating on staying loose, so he did not respond. This infuriated Lewis as he savagely shoved the neck of the bottle into Bobby’s rectum. Bobby screamed in pain and the bottle audibly cracked.

Lewis slowly removed the bottle before tossing the bloody thing into the trash. He then took is finger and stuck inside of Bobby, feeling for any shards the bottle might have left behind. Bobby was shaking and crying as the complete weight of his torso rested on the table top. 

“Stop over reacting. The bottle just cracked but didn’t shatter. The blunt edges just tore you a little bit. You’ll be fine,” Lewis said as he bent down to pull Bobby’s undies back up. It went without saying that Bobby no longer thought of drinking beer as an enjoyable experience. 

 


	23. Natalem II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 459 ***
> 
> Bobby's second birthday with his daddies.

“ _This room is pointless_ ,” Bobby thought as he stood on top of the dining room table, cleaning the chandelier. The Daddies never ate in here and it’s not like they ever had company over to entertain. All the room was good for was collecting dust.

Father stood in the doorway watching Bobby work. Once Bobby was done with the chandelier, he helped Bobby down off the table so he wouldn’t trip over the chain secured to his ankles. 

“Okay sweetie,” Lewis said, “finish wiping down the table. Daddy will be home soon and we have a surprise for you.”

A few minutes later, Bobby heard the sound of the front door being unlocked, the beep beep of the security system, and then the sound of the front door being secured again. Lewis had Bobby sit down at the head of the table.

“Close your eyes, I’ll be right back with your Daddy.”

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut and remained seated. He did not like surprises. The last time Father had surprised him, he had ended up bleeding. Footsteps echoed as his Daddies walked in the room. The light that seeped through his eyelids disappeared as one of them switched off the lights. Bobby did not look, as something was slid in front of him on the table.

One of them came up along-side of him, grasping his shoulders, and bending down to whisper in his ear.

It was Clark who spoke. “Open your eyes, sweet boy.”

In front of him was a small cake with chocolate frosting. A few candles provided the only light in the room as the Daddies began to sing ‘Happy Birthday.’

Once the song was over, Bobby leaned in and blew out the candles, wishing that instead of extinguishing the flames it would make them rise higher and catch the whole place on fire and burn it to the ground along with his Daddies. 

The three of them sat around the table eating the cake together. The Daddies would take turns feeding Bobby small bites of cake off of their forks. Bobby was silent as he did the math in his head. 365 + 94 = 459. Four hundred and twenty-eight days he had lived in this house. A year and a few months did not seem like that long amount of time but to him, it felt like forever. 

Clark left the room and returned with some glasses and a bottle of wine, which he and Lewis shared. 

“Did you want some, Bobby?” Lewis teased.

Bobby shook his head vigorously. He had enjoyed the cake and didn’t want to expel the contents of his stomach like a demon being exorcised. Nor did he want the long narrow neck of the wine bottle anywhere near him or in him.

“Babe,” Clark said reproachfully to Lewis, “I thought you wanted to let the boy enjoy his birthday.”

“He is enjoying it,” Lewis replied. “Aren’t you Bobby?”

Bobby nodded his head in agreement. “Yes Father, very much. Thank you. Even better than last year’s.”

“But we haven’t even given you your gift yet,” Clark commented before picking up the bottle and poured the remaining contents into his glass. Now it was Lewis’s turn to look reproachful.

“What?” Clark said insolently, taking a sip, “I’m fine.”

Lewis rolled his eyes before turning to Bobby. “So, before Daddy and I give you your present, is there anything special requests you have for your birthday?”

“I don’t really know,” Bobby said.

“Come now, there must be something,” Clark said.

“Well…,” Bobby trailed off as he tried to think of something he could ask for without getting into trouble. This question was like a trap he wanted to avoid. “… maybe I could go outside for a little bit and lay in the sun.”

“No, absolutely not,” said Lewis. “What if someone were to see you?”

“Sorry, Father. It was a dumb idea,” Bobby said bowing his head.

“I’m not saying it was dumb, just not realistic,” Lewis replied. “Now, ask for something that won’t jeopardize the safety of our family.”

“Could you tell me some more about my sister?” Bobby asked, the words just tumbling out before I had fully thought it through. Maybe it was because Father had said the word ‘family,’ and Bobby’s mind had quickly associated it with the girl they called his sister. 

Lewis and Clark both visibly stiffened. The two of them exchanged a wary glance before Lewis spoke. “Depends on what you want to know.”

“How…,” Bobby said hesitantly, “how did you lose her?”

“Well, it’s not like we misplaced her,” Clark said bitterly. 

“We lost her because we trusted someone we shouldn’t have,” Lewis’s response was low and melancholy. “A hard lesson to learn.”

“But we certainly taught him a lesson, when we caught up to him,” Clark said grinning. 

Lewis snorted slightly as he recalled the memory. “All that blood soaked into that new pair of Italian leather shoes I had just bought. They were completely ruined. Serves me right though, for cutting his throat before verifying the information he had given us was accurate.”

This wasn’t the first time Bobby had heard someone confess to murder, so keeping a straight face was merely a force of habit. Otherwise, his jaw would’ve dropped so quickly, it would have hit the table. His work as a detective had shown him that taking a life was something anyone was capable of doing, given the right circumstances. Lewis and Clark had already proven themselves as depraved individuals, so the fact that they were murders as well shouldn’t have been that surprising.  

“Alright,” said Clark slapping the table, “now that’s over. It’s present time.”

Flanked both in front and behind, Bobby and his Daddies went down to the basement. There was a cardboard box up against the wall across from where Bobby slept. Lewis chained Bobby back up to his usual spot. Then walked over to stand with Clark by the box.

Lewis said, “We know how bored you get when you’re down here all alone. So we got you something to you past the time.”

Clark lifted the box to reveal a small portable DVD player. “Ta-Da!”

Bobby wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Okay,” Clark said, “I know what you’re thinking. It’s too far away for you to reach. That’s why we’ve already pre-loaded it with your favorite movie.”

“ _Oh, no_ ,” Bobby thought.

“Enjoy!” said Lewis as he and Daddy departed.

The image of Bobby’s face lit up the screen as his confession started to play. Closing his eyes and covering his ears, Bobby rocked back and forth trying to distract himself from the video on the screen. As it turns out, the Daddies had programmed the device to play on repeat, so the same images flashed upon the screen over and over and over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't sure if I wanted Bobby to get raped on his birthday or not. But I figured that even though Lewis and Clark are monsters, they don't see themselves that way. Hence, they occasionally do things that they think are nice (i.e. calling Bobby pet names, giving him a cake, answering questions, allowing Bobby the night off from being their whore).


	24. Nomina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 479 ***  
> Bobby thinks about names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet plot chapter. If you would like to make any requests for future chapters, be sure to comment :)

Father was working late tonight, and so Bobby had spent the day alone with Daddy. Clark was a lot more easy going than Lewis, and even more so when Lewis wasn’t around. So when Clark had brought Bobby upstairs that day, he had told Bobby what chores he wanted done and then left Bobby to complete his tasks. 

Efficiency was the name of the game. Moving too slowly or not completing a chore thoroughly would result in punishment. Being thrown in the closet was bad enough but lately they had gone back to using their old technique of strapping him into the restraint chair with the heart rate monitor that would deliver electric shocks when his heart rate slowed, preventing him from sleeping. If he was tired, then he would be more likely to slip up and make a mistake. And a mistake would lead to another punishment. A shrunken garment would result in a beating, a chipped cup or plate would result in a broken bone. It was simply easier for Bobby to do it right the first time. 

Once Bobby had completed all the laundry, dishes, dusting, sweeping, vacuuming, and scrubbing for the day, he waited for his Daddy to come and give him another task. Clark was in the living room reading a book, jotting down notes in the margins. He looked busy, so Bobby decided to sit quietly in the corner and wait. This gave Bobby an opportunity to steal another glance at the photo of his sister, which was sitting on the shelf next to him.

Pulling the frame into his lap, he traced the outlines of her image with his finger, trying to memorize every aspect. Sometimes he would try and guess her name, a pointless game since there was no way of finding out the answer without asking his Daddies, not a risk he was willing to take.

Staring into the eyes of the photo, Bobby began to recite female names that he thought might suit her. _Tiffany? Amanda? Tracy? Stephanie? Katie? Emma? Maria?_ … Bobby’s mind drifted through names and then drifted off to sleep as well.

Bobby was startled awake by the front door opening, Father was home. Bobby sat up quickly from his reclined position, the picture frame that had rested on his chest a moment before, tumbled to the floor. Lewis’s eyes locked on Bobby as he shut the door behind him. Clark was no longer in the room, having left some time while Bobby was unconscious.

“Father, I-“ Bobby began but he was shushed by Lewis. Lewis walked over, leaned down, and picked up the fallen frame before putting in back on the bookshelf.

Using his forefinger to give Bobby a forcefully pat on the nose, Lewis spoke in a mildly reproachful tone, “Don’t be sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Just then Clark walked in and inserted himself in the conversation, “I don’t know about that. Bobby is a clever boy after all. In a few years, he might be compliant enough that he can help us track her down.”

“Maybe,” Lewis responded, “but I doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about half-way done. I could use a few ideas for some smutty time. Any requests?


	25. Lux Brumalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 562***  
> Bobby and his Daddies get ready for the winter season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I really really enjoy reading and responding to any comments :)
> 
> Also, there are only 2 or 3 chapters left before this story ends!

 

It wasn’t snowing yet, but it was definitely colder. Lucky for Bobby that his Daddies were in a good mood, a very good mood. The three of them were in the sitting room by the roaring fire, drinking hot chocolate. Seated on the floor, Bobby was surrounded by a sea small boxes filled with tissue paper. The Lewis and Clark were decorating a Christmas tree while Bobby helped by unpacking the fragile ornaments and pass them along. Holiday music played softly in the background.

“Where are the multi-colored lights?” Lewis asked.

“Um…” Clark replied, “I think they’re still in the garage.”

“Where in the garage?”

“Top shelf, in the corner.”

“Which corner, the northeast one?”

“The… um… never mind, I’ll just show you.”

Clark left the room, followed closely by Lewis. Exiting the room, the two of them then went out through the front door. Bobby sat still as he watched them go. They had left the front door slightly ajar. Bobby leaned over to the side and stretched his neck, craning for a better view. 

The darkness outside was contrasted by the colored lights decorating the neighboring houses. But the brightness of the lights obscured any visible details that Bobby might observe. Closing his eyes, Bobby breathed in deeply. The warm smell of burning wood was especially fragrant in the crisp cold air. Underneath, he could pick up the faint smell of exhaust and rubber from the street. 

Clark suddenly reappeared. His eyes wide as he came inside, shutting the door closed behind him. Bobby hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor, still covered in bits of packing paper, looking up at his Daddy with a slight hint of perplexity.

“Oh, good,” Clark said as he breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re still here.”

“Where else would I be, Daddy?” Bobby responded. And he meant it. Despite his avid curiosity, Bobby had become too obedient to even consider going near the front door without permission. 

***

At the end of the night, instead of taking Bobby down to the basement and chaining him to floor, they led him to their room. Lewis shut the door and locked it, then turned around to see Clark taking off Bobby’s ankle restraints. Clark pushed Bobby back, so he was lying on the bed.

“You’ve been such a good boy lately,” Clark purred. “I think you are deserving of a reward.” Then Daddy’s mouth was on him, kissing and licking. Clark started up by Bobby’s face and was working his way slowly down. 

Bobby looked over at Lewis, wanting to make sure his Father approved of the situation at hand. Lewis had pulled over the chair from the desk, and was sitting at watching, his eyes bright with interest. 

The soft and wet sensations of Clark’s talented mouth made Bobby sigh heavily as he closed his eyes. Clark’s finger’s hooked through the waist band of Bobby’s undies as he slid them down Bobby’s thighs, mouth following their trail. Once they were off, Clark pushed Bobby’s knees apart and then licked along the scars on Bobby’s inner thigh. Getting to the apex of the legs, Clark nipped lightly at both sides before he engulfed Bobby’s member with his mouth.

“Fuck,” Lewis softly breathed as he watched his husband suck another man’s dick. He could no longer ignore the growing bulge in his trousers, Lewis quickly rid himself of them and his other clothing, as he placed a hand around himself. Then stepping over to the bed, Lewis (one-handedly) removed Clark’s clothing as Clark continued to fellate the boy. Pulling Clark off the bed, Lewis and Clark then engaged in a passionate and loving kiss. 

“Bobby,” Lewis directed as he breathed heavily, now having his turn beneath Clark’s mouth, “get the lube out from the nightstand.” 

Doing as he was told, Bobby had the lube in his hand and he turned and watched Lewis back Clark on the bed. With his Daddy on all fours in front of him, so Bobby bent down and started to lick.

“Lube up your dick and fuck him,” Lewis commanded.

Wanting to say no, Bobby hesitated but followed instructions. The last time he had fucked Daddy, it had ended with Lewis breaking multiple ribs and his arm. Not wanting to repeat that same mistake, Bobby kept eye contact with Lewis, making sure he was certain about the actions being taken.

Bobby got directly behind Clark’s bent figure and slowly penetrated him. Daddy let out a soft moan as Bobby forced his cock inside of the man’s tight arse. Lewis had taken a step back as he watched the two and wanked himself.

“Do you like it?” Lewis asked Clark. “Do you like getting fucked by our son?”

“Hmmmmm,” Clark answered, “Fuck yeah. His cock is so hard, it fills me up.”

“Fuck, it looks so hot. You should see yourself getting stuffed.”

“Your reaction is better… ooohhh… than a mirror.”

Bobby didn’t say a word as he listened to his Daddies’ dirty talk as they fetishized the role he was playing. He just kept pounding away at the tight flesh that encased him, trying to focus on the sensations and not the situation. Finally, Lewis had enough of watching, and he got on the bed behind Bobby.

Lewis grabbed Bobby’s hair as he pulled the boy’s head back and growled into his ear, “You’re being such a good boy. And do you know what good boys get?”

“Fucked?” was Bobby’s uncertain response. 

“Well,” Lewis said, “only if you ask nicely.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please Father, fuck me.”

Lewis had to maneuver himself into position to penetrate Bobby since Bobby was still inside of Clark. Right as Lewis began to push in, Bobby cried out in pain. He was completely dry back there and Lewis’ cock had not been orally prepped so there was no saliva to make the penetration smooth.

“Father,” Bobby begged, “lube please.”

“Getting a bit picky, aren’t we?” Lewis questioned but he did pull slightly back and  greased his dick before pushing into Bobby forcefully. 

A gasp fell from Bobby’s lips as he became wedged between his Daddies, both being penetrated and penetrating at the same time. Lewis had now taken the lead as he reached forward and grabbed a hold of Clark’s hips. Rocking back and forth the three of them fucked in and out of each other.  Vacillating between the two, it wasn’t long before Bobby came, cum erupting from cock and inside of Clark. 

Moving from beneath Bobby, Clark got up and quickly pushed Lewis backwards onto the bed and mounted him. Clark rode Lewis’s cock while Lewis gave Clark a hand-job. Lewis came second, as Clark once again received a load in his back passageway. This last act sent Clark over the edge as he came forcefully in Lewis’s hand.

Breathing heavily, Clark leaned down and lightly kissed his husband. Then turning to Bobby, drew him up between them.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Daddy asked. “Did you like fucking your Daddies?”

Nodding yes, Bobby lay down besides his Father. Clark had gotten out of bed and turned off the lights, then came back and laid down as he drew the covers over the three of them. 

The Daddies fell asleep right away. But Bobby lay awake, trying to remember the last time he had slept in this bed. He could vaguely remember the last time. Those memories were clouded not only by the fever that had ravished his body but also, because in the months since then, he had completely changed as a person. He was no longer a man being held captive but now an obedient boy, blindly submissive to his Daddies’ wants and desires.


	26. Immundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 655***
> 
> Bobby gets dirty and then clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short and sweet plot chapter before I head off to bed.
> 
> ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!

Winter had come and gone uneventfully. Christmas was the one point in time that really stood out in his memory. Bobby was allowed to bring his toy penguin, Miss Alex, upstairs with him to open his Christmas present. He had been sitting next to the tree, with Alex in his lap, when Daddy handed him a small present to unwrap. Pulling off the paper, Bobby had found a book titled “Alicia in Terra Mirabili.” It was the Latin version of Alice in Wonderland. He was so excited, he started reading his book immediately. Alex made for the perfect audience. Bobby was so pleased that he actually wept tears of joy. He had wept a different kind of tears though later that night when his Daddies took him and used him for their own purposes. 

But now that spring had come, Bobby was tasked with doing some pretty serious spring cleaning. Today’s assignment was to sweep and clean out the fireplace. Since it had been used pretty consistently through out the previous season, there was quite a bit of ash and soot that needed to be cleared away.

Tying a rag around his nose and mouth, Bobby got to work. He had placed a drop sheet around the fireplace as he swept out the chimney and then scrubbed the soot off of the bricks. He was just finishing up when Lewis walked into the room.

Laughing at the soot covered boy before him, Lewis giggled, “You are such a mess. I might as well start calling you Cinderella.”

Bobby pulled the rag away from his face to respond, but this sent Lewis into another laughing fit as the lines of where the rag had been cut a clear path through the grime. 

Motioning for Bobby to follow him, Father said, “Come with me. There is no way all of that will come off with just water. I’m going to have to scrub you down. Try and not to leave a trail of soot. And for heaven sakes, don’t touch anything.”

The two of them made their way to the master bathroom. Lewis started the tub, and had Bobby undress and get in. Leaving the room for a minute, Lewis returned with a soft-bristled brush and a bar of lava soap. Bobby’s Father knelt next to the tub as he started lathering up and scrubbing down the boy. The water quickly changed from clear to a murky gray. The warm water felt good, but Lewis’s rough hands did not. Starting on the boy’s back and then turning his attention to each arm, Lewis scrubbed viciously to clear away the soot. He had to drain the tub, and re-fill it again twice over because of how dirty the water was. 

Lewis remained silent as he cleaned the boy, but from the look on his face, Bobby could tell that there was something on his mind. His arms and back clean, Lewis leaned him back and started to work on his torso. The brush made it’s way down slowly. Bobby braced himself for Father to use the abrasive cleaner on his genitals but Lewis barely touched him there. He did soap up his fingers and stick them inside of Bobby briefly, but it lasted barely a second.  Lewis then went directly to washing Bobby’s legs. Bobby’s knee’s were especially dirty and Lewis scrubbed them raw.  

Once it felt like Lewis had washed every square inch of him, Lewis turned his attention to Bobby’s head. The soap from Bobby’s hair started to dribbled down into his eyes, he wiped it away with his fist. Picking up a wash cloth and rinsing it out under the faucet, Lewis wiped the soap off of Bobby’s face.

“Sorry about that sweetie,” Lewis said, “I wasn’t trying to get it in your eyes. It’s just been a long time since I washed anyone’s hair besides my own.”

Bobby was quiet but that didn’t stop from Lewis reminiscing. 

“She used to love to splash but hated getting her hair washed…” Lewis trailed off, with a sad smile tinged with regret.

Sympathy was not a feeling Bobby had felt in a long time, but he felt it then. Inexplicably, he had the urge to reach out and comfort the man before him. The man that had beaten, tortured, imprisoned, and raped him. But he was more than that, he had been kind and gentle at times. 

Acting on that sympathy, Bobby said, “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do.”

“No sweetie. Leave that to me and Daddy,” Lewis responded, “we found you after all. We’ll find her eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated. Also, it is a very real possibility that I finish this work tomorrow. *fingers crossed*


	27. Cutellulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 714***
> 
> Bobby finds a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I not sure if spanking counts as smut, but I enjoy it and I hope you will too.
> 
> Special recognition to Ntombie, who suggested that I write about knives.
> 
> This is the second to last chapter of this part of the series, so if there is any requests to be made, now it your chance. And please comment, if you are so inclined :D

The warm sudsy water was up to his elbows as Bobby washed the dishes, not his favorite chore but an easy one. Lately, his Daddies had been very insistent that he remain on his knees whenever possible. So in order to do the dishes, Bobby was forced to kneel on a step stool. He then would have to bend in an awkward manner that strained his back. After a while, he would start to get light-headed. So he was attempting to finish the washing up as quickly as possible.

The bright yellow gloves he usually wore, were hanging on the side of the drying rack. They must’ve gotten tiny holes in the fingertips last time he used them and so were now pointless to use. Bobby was almost done as he felt at the bottom of the sink for any missed cutlery.

Letting out a tiny gasp, Bobby yanked his left hand from the water and held it to his chest. Clenching his fist tightly for a moment before looking down at it. A line of blood blossomed from the bottom of his index and middle to the pad of his palm. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Bobby muttered to himself as he gingerly reached into the sink with his right hand a pulled out a long sharp paring knife. He hadn’t noticed it earlier but it must’ve been mixed in with the utensils he had dumped in the sink.

His Daddies were going to be furious. Bobby was not allowed to touch sharp things and he was most definitely not allowed to hurt himself. Tears quickly rose to his eyes as he rinsed off the knife, dried it, and hid it in the back of one of the drawers. Drops of blood began to fall from his closed hand. Sticking his hand under cold running water, Bobby hoped it would help stop the bleeding. After his hand went numb, Bobby pulled it from the water and wrapped a paper towel tightly around it. He prayed that it would stop bleeding before Clark, who was the only one home with him at the time, came to check on him. 

Turning his attention back to the task at hand. Bobby finished rinsing the rest of the dishes and put them on the drying rack before he pulled the drain and let the water out. Taking a towel he started to wipe up the stray puddles of water that had gathered around the sink.

A few moments later, Daddy walked into the kitchen. Hiding his injured hand under the towel, Bobby tried to pretend nothing had happened. Clark had walked over to the refrigerator and was looking inside for something to eat. He let out a wistful sigh as he gave up his quest for food, and shut the appliance door. Then pulling out a kitchen chair, he slumped down on it.

“Why is it,” Clark began to say, “that we never have any food in this house?”

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Bobby merely shrugged his shoulders.

Drumming his fingers on the tabletop, Clark contemplated his options. “I could just order a pizza. Doesn’t that sound good.”

“Sounds amazing,” Bobby replied enthusiastically. Pizza delivery would mean he would have to go into the closet or downstairs. As long as he could avoid his hand being noticed, he didn’t care where he went. Alone in the basement or in the closet was the better option than being around his Daddies.

***

Lewis walked into the house, catching the smell of pizza immediately. Entering the kitchen to find Clark enjoying a large deep dish pizza, Lewis grabbed his own slice as he sat down. 

“Mmmmm,” Lewis said between mouthfuls, “this is really good. Glad I got here before you ate the whole thing.”

Clark balled up a napkin and jokingly threw it at Lewis. Laughing, Lewis caught it and stood up to throw it away. Glancing down, he frowned. “You’ve gotten sauce on the floor.”

“Uh… no,” Clark replied. 

“Then what do you call this?” Lewis asked as he bent down to wipe the dark red stain off of the tile. But the spot didn’t just wipe up, the edges chipped a little, indicating that it was dry. Walking over to the sink and grabbing a damp cloth, Lewis walked back over to the spot and wiped it up. The stain lifted but now Lewis could see that whatever the substance was, it had turned bright red when it came into contact with moisture. 

“Where’s the boy?” Lewis asked.

“In the basement of course,” Clark replied. “I wouldn’t have him upstairs when I’m expecting a delivery. Why do you ask?”

“Because there is blood on the floor.”

“What?”

“Blood. Did you punish him for something while I was out?”

“No,” Clark answered as he too stood up and began to look around the kitchen for signs of more blood. It didn’t take him long to spot a small red smear on one of the drawers. Opening it up, he found the paring knife in the back. Turning around to show Lewis what he had found, Clark asked rhetorically, “Is it just me, or does this look like a knife?”

***

When Bobby had gotten to the basement and had been left alone, he quickly took stock of the situation at hand. The incision was deep and still oozing blood, though it wasn’t flowing as freely. The crumbled up paper towel he had hidden in his hand was saturated with blood. Bobby pushed the edges of his skin back together the best he could before closing his hand and squeezing it tightly. There was no way he would be able to hide this injury for long. He brought his left arm up so that his closed fist rested on his shoulder, his right arm supporting if from underneath. He wanted to make sure that the injured hand was above the level of his heart.  Leaning back against the wall, Bobby looked up at the ceiling as tears trickled down his cheeks.

It wasn’t long before Bobby heard the door to the stairs being yanked open and his Daddies angrily march down the stairs. Bobby wasn’t sure how they had found out but it was obvious that they knew that he had been naughty.

“BOBBY!” Lewis yelled. “What the fuck have you been doing?”

“Please Father,” Bobby cried meekly, “it was an accident. I didn’t mean to.”

“Accident?” Clark said incredulously. “You want us to believe that a knife accidentally found it’s way into the drawer with the storage bags and tinfoil.”

“How did you get into the locked drawer with the sharps?” Lewis asked.

“I  d.. d.. didn’t,” Bobby was beginning to cry, making him stutter.

“Oh, so now you’re accusing me or your Father of leaving a knife out in the open. Is that it?” Clark snarled.

Bobby shook his head no, his throat choked with tears.

“What were you planning on doing with it? Did you want to hurt us or just yourself? I thought we were past this for fuck’s sake,” Lewis said unhappily.

Clark started stepping towards Bobby. Bobby cringed and held his arms up in front of his face. His Daddies then saw the thin line of blood that had been slowly trickling down his arm and smeared across his chest. Clark reached down, clasped ahold of Bobby’s wrist, and yanked him up violently. The restraint around his ankle snagged him down as Clark forced him towards the table. Lewis fumbled with the keys as he unlocked the manacle.

Once over to the table, they forced him to sit in one of the metal folding chairs that they usually stored in the locked room. 

“Let’s see it,” Lewis demanded. Bobby placed his hand, palm up on the table, and slowly unclenched his hand. Clark drew in his breath sharply as he glanced down at the incision.

“I.. I didn’t m.. mean to,” Bobby stammered.

“Didn’t mean to, what? Sever the tendons? Because that what it looks like,” Lewis said as he peered closely at Bobby’s hand. “Hey,” Lewis said piercingly as he looked up at Bobby and struck him across the face, “stop your crying. I’ve got to sew you up before I can do anything else.”

Clark had left the room momentarily, but he had come back with the necessary tools as he had Father set to work repairing the damage. First, they rinsed out the cut with saline solution, then Father threaded a thin rounded needle while Daddy shined a light on the area and held Bobby’s arm down. They were silent as they worked. Father sutured the pad of Bobby’s palm first before starting on the fingers. The knife had cut deeply there, so Lewis had to put in a few interior stitches before closing the skin back over the top. Bobby did his best not to squirm. The pinch of the needle wasn’t nearly as bad as the sensation of the thread being pulled through his flesh. 

When they were finished, Father leaned back in his chair, indicating for Bobby to kneel across his lap. Careful not to bump his newly bandaged hand, Bobby complied with the direction. Clark leaned against the table and watched. Bobby felt Father pull down his little boy undies, leaving him completely naked. Father’s hand came down hard.

*SMACK*

“What are the rules?” Father asked.

“Don’t touch sharp things,” Bobby replied.

*SMACK*

“And?”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

*SMACK*

“Keep going.”

“Be a good boy.”

*SMACK*

“Be quiet upstairs.”

*SMACK*

“Don’t go near doors or windows.”

*SMACK*

“Listen and obey.”

*SMACK*

“And,” Lewis asked with his hand raised high, “what are you?”

“A fucking whore.”

*SMACK*

“Good,” Father replied as he continued to spank the boy. Emphasizing his words with the swing of his hand. “Don’t you forget it again. Now, where did you find the knife?”

“In the sink, with the other dishes,” Bobby replied. He tried to shift away from the blows, each one consecutively hurting more and more.

“I don’t believe you,” Lewis said, “try again.”

“I took it.”

“From where?”

“The drawer.”

“When?”

“When no one was looking.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to hurt myself. I just wanted to control something, to feel something.”

Bobby gave the answers he thought his Father wanted to hear but not sure what the cost of those answers would be. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Clark asked from the sidelines.

“I’m not sure,” the boy answered, “a while.”

Clark sighed as he motioned Lewis to come speak with him off to the side. Lewis gave Bobby one last forcefully smack before pushing the boy off his lap and joining his husband. The two of them talked quietly for a few moments, their heads bowed together. Finally, they had reached a decision. Lewis went to grab something from the locked room, as Clark turned and spoke to Bobby.

“You are grounded,” Daddy said, “for the next eight weeks, four weeks for stealing the knife, and four weeks for cutting yourself. In the meantime, no going upstairs, no mat to sleep on, no books to read, and no Miss Alex.”

Bobby opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Lewis returning to the room with the wrist manacles. 

“Hands out,” Lewis commanded. Bobby complied as the heavy metal bands were secured around his wrists. 

Looking down in utter dejection, Bobby began to cry. This wasn’t fair. He did everything he could to be the son they wanted him to be and they still treated him like garbage. 

They chained Bobby back to his normal spot, pulling the mat away and rolling it up. Then Clark placed the mat in the locked room, along with all the medical supplies they had gotten out. Next Father grabbed the books and headed upstairs. Bobby had grabbed his stuff penguin, holding her to his chest, pressing his face into her plush fur. Daddy pulled her from him, threatening to rip her apart if Bobby did not comply.

“Trust me,” Clark said as he walked up the stairs, “these eight weeks are the least of your worries. It’s what’s going to happen at the end that you need to worry about.”


	28. Capitulum Ultimum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Day 769 ***  
> Bobby faces unexpected tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the LAST chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think!

The sounds of a ruckus drifted down through the floorboards. The men upstairs were arguing again. Bobby sighed as he shifted uncomfortably on the cold concrete floor. He wished he could make out what they were saying, even though the idea of them fighting frightened him. Anything was better than having to watch that stupid porno on repeat for the millionth time. 

Glancing over at the small screen, Bobby wished he had something to throw at it. The volume was low enough that the voices from above drowned it out, but there was no hiding from the images of Bobby gorging himself on his Daddies’ cocks and then subsequently being spread apart by those same appendages. Shuddering, Bobby turned over to face the wall. He had no need to look at the screen, every second of it was already burned into his memory.

“FINE,” the boy heard Clark shout as the door above was yanked open, “we’ll do it your way.”

Clark stomped down the stairs, followed closely by Lewis.

“Bobby,” Lewis said firmly, “time to get up.”

Bobby silently rolled over and onto his knees, they were aching something fierce today.

“Congratulations,” declared Lewis, “it’s been 8 weeks. Do you know what that means?”

Raising his hands in front of him, Bobby shook the manacles slightly as the chain made a clicking sound. “Off?” he questioned hopefully.

Lewis opened his mouth to respond but Clark interjected, “No, not yet. Not until we’re through.”

Shaking his head, Lewis addressed his husband, “I really don’t know why you are being so uptight.” Then turning to Bobby, “Why don’t we help Daddy relax a little bit?”

“I’m not in the mood,” Clark pouted, his arms crossed. 

“Sure you are,” Father said as he removed the cuff around Bobby’s ankle and walked him around Clark and over to the table. Father had Bobby sit on the edge, then walked behind him to the the other side. Leaning forward, Lewis whispered in Bobby’s ear. “Tell your Daddy how much you want him, be explicit.”

“Daddy,” Bobby called as he followed instructions (ever eager to please), “come play. I’ve been a very naughty boy, thinking about you.” Father was behind the boy, stroking his back and kissing his neck. 

“Show him how naughty you are,” Lewis whispered.

Bobby spread his legs apart and started rubbing himself through his little boy undies. These ones were mostly white, but with red borders and red and blue stars printed on the fabric. The large member behind them started to swell. 

“Don’t you want to fuck me Daddy?” Bobby asked. “Don’t you want to cum in my mouth?” Bobby brought his fingers up to his lips and licked at them gently.

“Fuck it,” Clark said, relenting. He strode over to the boy, and grabbing him by the face, kissed him forcefully. “You’ve got a dirty whorish mouth, you know that right?”

Bobby giggled, “That’s because I am a whore, Daddy.”

“Good,” Clark replied as he roughly began to pull down the boy’s undies, “keep talking.”

Bobby kept up the charade he had grown so accustomed to playing. “Daddy,” the boy said with faked modesty, “are you going to fuck me like a whore, right in front of Father? Do you want to bend me over the table and fuck me while he watches?”

“No,” Clark said, “I think we’ll try fucking you together again.”

“Wait, what?” Bobby said dropping the act. They had consistently bent him over the table and fucked him from behind these past weeks and he wasn’t expecting them to change their strategy now. Besides last time they had both penetrated him simultaneously, he had been stretched and lubed up beforehand. Bobby response had earned him a smack upside the head.

“Do you want to be grounded for another month?” Lewis whispered harshly.

Quickly, Bobby resumed acting like a wanton slut. “Don’t you want me to suck your huge cock before you put it up my ass?”

Stepping back around to the front of the table, Lewis joined his husband as Bobby fell to his knees before them. Pulling out their penises for Bobby to orally worship, Clark stopped Bobby before he even got his mouth around one of them. 

“Ask,” Clark demanded.

“Please Daddy, may I suck your dick? May I wrap my mouth around it and lick it? I want your cock in my mouth. I need it.”

Clark relented with a smile as he allowed Bobby to swallow his dick down to the base. Bobbing up and down a few times, to ensure the member was completely coated in saliva, Bobby then turned to his Father.

“Does Father want me to suck his dick? I am such a dirty boy with a wicked tongue. Please Father, let me put it in my mouth.”

Lewis too smiled as Bobby treated him to a wet and engulfing blow job.  Once Bobby had ensured both men’s cocks were as wet as possible, he stood back up, only to have Clark push back on the table. 

Standing between Bobby’s outspread legs, Daddy took Bobby’s chin in his hand and looked directly into his eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to be ass fucked by you and Father,” Bobby replied.

“Why?” questioned Clark.

“Because I’m a fucking whore. That’s all I am good for, fucking and sucking. I am such a slut, wanting it so bad.”

“That’s my boy,” said Clark. “Now, arms up and wrap those legs around my waist.”

Bobby did as he was told, lifting his arms up as he put his legs around his Daddy. Clark reached around, taking ahold of each of side of Bobby’s bum cheeks and lifted him off of the table. Bring his arms down, Bobby wrapped them tightly around Clark’s shoulders. Lewis had come closer, holding on to Bobby’s waist and supporting his large but surprisingly light frame. 

“Are you ready?” Clark asked. 

Bobby laughed, he was no where near ready. He laughed because he was afraid and couldn’t show it. 

Slowly, Clark lowered Bobby down on to his waiting cock. Bobby felt his back passageway being spread apart as Clark filled him up. Bobby wanted to shift around, so he could accommodate the size, but he was frozen. He didn’t want to move, because if he did, he might knock Clark off balance and they would both fall to the floor. He buried his face between Clark’s neck and shoulder.

Lewis kept them sturdy as he rubbed Bobby’s back. “Head up sweetie, tell us how if feels.”

Lifting his head, Bobby breathed heavily, his heart pounding. “I feel full Father. Daddy is so big.”

“But you love it, don’t you?”

“Yes, Father. I love it. I love having cocks inside of me… _agghhh_ …” Bobby trailed off as he felt Lewis press in his own cock along side Clark’s.

“ _Shhhh_ … relax. We’ve done this before, you’re fine,” Clark muttered in Bobby’s ear.

Bobby groaned loudly as Lewis continued to push inside of him. Then the pain came tearing though his core, like white hot lightening. He knew he had torn, but there was no way to stop his Daddies from continuing their joint assault. Lewis and Clark held him between them as they rocked in and out of him, penetrating him from below. 

Trying to shut out the pain wasn’t working. Bobby gasped loudly for air, not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

“Fuck, Bobby,” Lewis said, “you’re so hot and tight. You must love the way it feels as we slide in and out of your ass, stretching you out. You’re such a slut. I’m going to cum inside of you. You want that don’t you? You want to be covered in sweat and cum, you fucking whore.”

Bobby didn’t respond, but Clark certainly did as Lewis’s words drove him over the edge and he climaxed inside of the boy, spurting ropes of cum inside of him and over his husband’s cock. Lewis must’ve felt Clark coming, because he as well was soon coating Bobby’s insides.

Once they were done, they softly lowered Bobby to the ground. Clark had knelt down next to him, pulling the boy’s chained hands up and over his head. Bobby was silent now but shaking. He was in pain and felt like all the strength had sapped from his body. Clark ran his hand between Bobby’s thighs, collecting the red streaked cum.

“We tore him again,” Clark said.

“Doesn’t matter,” replied Lewis. “He’ll heal up soon enough.”

Clark stuck his messy fingers between Bobby’s lips, so that Bobby could lick them clean. Then the Daddies left him on the floor as they went into the locked room. A few moments later, Clark reemerged. He put Bobby’s undies back on and helped him back on the table. Bobby was then strapped down. Why? Bobby did not know but he found out a second later as Lewis came back into the room, carrying the bone chisels and hammer.

Struggling against the restraints, Bobby cried, “No, Father please. I was a good boy. Don’t do this.”

“Quiet,” Lewis barked.

Placing the chisel up against Bobby’s right tibia, Lewis lifted the mallet and brought it down. Bobby’s bone cracked and he screamed. The tip of the chisel had penetrated through the skin, and as Lewis removed it, blood bubbled up and spilled across the surface of the skin.

“Shush, Bobby,” Clark said as he tried to get Bobby to quiet down. But Bobby’s screams and moans of pain could not be silenced as the reverberated off the cinderblock walls. His head was spinning, he was going to be sick. The sounds escaping his lips were ripping his throat raw. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Then there was a sharp prick and everything went black.

***

Clark slowly removed the needle from Bobby’s arm. “There, that should knock him out for a while.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Lewis remarked. “We don’t have much of the altered thiopental in the first place.”

“I can get my hands on more if necessary. Just finish up with the other leg. You were the one who wanted to do this, so let’s get it done.”

Lewis repeated the same procedure on the left leg, that he had preformed on the first. The second one was just as unpleasant as the first, but at least now the boy wasn’t moving or screaming. Now both of Bobby’s lower legs were fractured and bleeding.

“There,” Lewis said with a grunt.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have just done one of the legs,” Clark remarked.

“Because,” Lewis replied, “He would just try hobbling around on one. It’s better this way. Besides, he is suppose to be crawling, it’s not like he actually needs to use them. Now all we have to do is monitor how fast he heals and we might be able to pin point the —“

The sound of an alert interupted Lewis, and he pulled a phone from his pocket.

“Seriously,” Clark asked, “you have your phone down here?”

“Sorry,” replied Lewis distractedly, “I …um… forgot.”

“What’s so important?”

“I just got an alert on a lead.”

“A lead on the girl?”

“Yeah, I’m … I’m going to go.”

“Wait, right this second?”

“Um… yeah, pretty much. You got this covered, right babe?”

“I suppose but —“

“No. You got to go last time. I’ll see you in a day or so.” 

Lewis quickly kissed his husband and sprinted up the stairs. Leads did not come along very often and they tended to follow up on them as quickly as possible. Clark looked around the room, and at the unconscious, broken, bleeding, figure strapped to the table. 

Rubbing his face in his hands, Clark spoke to no one in particular, “Fuck, I need a drink.”

 


	29. Appendix

The story continues on in the next part of the series, [Elusive Redemption](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13020360).

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13020360)


	30. Appendix II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary Revised Editions

Dates that chapters that have been re-worked and re-edited for clarity, grammar, punctuation, and etc.

Occasionally additional information is added to the chapters.

  1. Unexpected Tribulations/[Inopinatum Tribulationis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11712039/chapters/26377656) \- revised 2018-03-07
  2. Obedience/Parere - TBD
  3. Mind/Cerebrum - TBD
  4. Lessons/[Dictata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712039/chapters/38237303) - added 2018-10-19
  5. Bones/[Ossium](/works/11712039/chapters/38343809) - added 2018-10-23 
  6. Questions/ [Quaestiones](/works/11712039/chapters/38422031) - added 2018-10-26 
  7. Procedure/ [Operationem](/works/11712039/chapters/38613959) - added 2018-11-01 
  8. Birthday/Natalem - TBD
  9. Fever/Febricitantem - TBD
  10. Number 50/Quinquaginta - TBD
  11. Alive/Vivus - TBD
  12. Punishment/Supplicium - TBD
  13. Christmas/Hiems Ferias - TBD
  14. Ice Storm/Glacies Tempestas - TBD
  15. Alcohol/Vocatus - TBD
  16. The Aftermath/Epicinium - TBD
  17. Upstairs/Susum - TBD
  18. The Conversation/Colloquium - TBD
  19. The Photograph/Scan Puellae - TBD
  20. Insurance/Cautionum - TBD
  21. Submission/Obsequium - TBD
  22. Toxins/Venenum - TBD
  23. A Second Birthday/Natalem II - TBD
  24. Names/Nomina - TBD
  25. December/Lux Brumalis - TBD
  26. Dirty/Immundus - TBD
  27. Knife/Cutellulus - TBD
  28. The Last Chapter/Capitulum Ulitmum - TBD




End file.
